


[音樂劇X好兆頭] 去他的世界末日Und erwarten gähnend die Apokalypse

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 一個用Good Omens劇本打開德扎，一粒沙與JCS等音樂劇的故事，時間線什麼的並不存在，以德扎的時間為主，宇宙空間結構以但丁的《神曲》結構為主私設比山高，重度OOC，不適者請自行避雷，各種各樣的梗隨機掉落
Kudos: 8





	1. 關於耶穌不怎麼情願的第二次下界之旅

**Und erwarten gähnend die Apokalypse** 又名 **去他的世界末日**

_**這個故事由看見異相的先知以西結親筆紀錄，也可能只是某個嗑劇上頭的人類抽風胡編亂造的產物** _

**主要出場人物**

**耶穌(基督):** 真善美本身，上帝的獨子，跟前親戚長一樣

 **死神:** 死亡本身，地獄的黑暗王子，跟前親戚長一樣

 **猶大:** 傳話筒，前門徒

**伊麗莎白，奧地利帝國皇后兼匈牙利與波西米亞王后:** 巴伐利亞公主，旅行家，詩人，母親

 **皇太子魯道夫:** 伊麗莎白皇后之子，皇位繼承人，疑為敵基督

 **路易吉‧魯契尼:** 伊麗莎白皇后之謀害者，義大利人，傳話筒

 **希羅尼穆斯‧約瑟夫‧弗朗茨‧德．保羅‧馮‧科洛雷多親王:** 薩爾斯堡親王大主教，帝國宗教領袖，半個音樂家

 **尤翰尼斯‧克里梭忒墨斯‧沃夫岡格斯‧西奧菲利斯‧莫札特:** 又名沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯‧莫札特，彗星般的天才音樂家，疑為敵基督

( **小阿瑪蒂:** 莫札特天賦的實體化身，勤勞沉默)

**一些次要人物** ，包括但不限於

**弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世:** 伊麗莎白皇后之丈夫，奧地利皇帝，魯道夫之父

 **阿爾科伯爵:** 薩爾斯堡親王大主教的管家兼傳聲筒

 **十一使徒:** 耶穌忠心的門徒與朋友

 **聖保羅:** 耶穌後援會會長

 **先知以西結:** 預言家，小說家

 **末世天使七名，兼守護天使:** 直屬四大天使管轄，黑天使的敵人

 **黑天使七名:** 死神的侍從，包辦各種業務，不分階層所有天使的敵人

 **四大天使:** 米迦勒，加百列，拉斐爾，烏列，上帝的傳話者

 **耶和華:** 上帝，耶穌之父

 **路西法:** 撒旦，前大天使，死神之父

**Chapter 1. 關於耶穌不怎麼情願的第二次下界之旅**

地球曆法公元1756年，距離歷史耶穌被釘十字架過去十六個世紀又二十三年，耶穌、基督、拉比、全人類的救主、彌賽亞、神的愛子坐在最高天天府的門廊外等待最後決定；跟他在一起的有他的十一個使徒(耶穌有時會想念猶大，不過猶大如今連淨界門都跨不過來)，以及法利賽人保羅(有人多次向耶穌建議將保羅納入使徒的正式名單)。

「為什麼祂就不能直接同基督談個明白?」保羅不耐煩的問。

「因為事情就不是這樣運作，」率先回答是比保羅更不耐煩的使徒彼得，「還需要再給你解釋億遍?」

「裡面坐的是上帝，耶和華，是基督的父親!」保羅激動地說，「難道父親與兒子不能各自取塊嗎拿倒杯牛奶坐下來好好談話?」

「就問你，你見過上帝嗎?」使徒約翰問。

「……沒有。」

「我也沒有。」耶穌溫和但是不容打斷地開口了，「至少，我從來沒有看透那三個光圈後面是不是有一個具體的形象。你知道，父神的光非常明亮刺眼。」

保羅的嘴張的大大的。

「你得戴護目鏡才能進那道門。」使徒多瑪善意地補充。

「但是－」耶穌才剛開始，天府的最後一道門便徐徐打開，他便安靜不說話了。

從那門裡走出四大天使，全部戴著漆黑的墨鏡，他們向耶穌行禮，按照規矩站到門廊的另一邊。

「事情就這麼決定了，」上帝的聲音從透著雲霞與金光的門縫後傳向整個最高天，「我的愛子耶穌，鑒於以西結預測的末世時代已經來臨，你必須到人間，行彌賽亞的工，你按照指示做工，但凡有困難都能得幫助，因為我的名就在你行的工作裡。」

耶穌瞥了眼手掌心的疤，「父親，上帝，請原諒我，我不願意去。」

「你要違背我的旨意?」上帝的聲音問。

大天使米迦勒掏掏口袋，「吃嗎拿?」

保羅憤憤不平地盯著門縫，十一門徒還有其他三位天使都從米迦勒手裡的小鐵盒拿了嗎拿。他們這場會開了七天七夜，除了上帝所有人都快餓哭了。

「不是我喜歡違背您，父親，」耶穌回答，「是人類。人類的自由意志已經被汙染，他們憑藉本能活，為了一時虛假的快樂能自相殘殺，他們不信您也不信我。」

「總有人會信。」上帝說，「信者能在我的國得永生。」

大天使拉斐爾適時地變出一杯葡萄酒遞過去讓耶穌一口悶，眾所週知，酒能壯膽。

「恕我直言，父親，」喝了酒的耶穌說，「吸血鬼也是永生的。」

「他們沒有心。」上帝說，「世界末日對吸血鬼來說只是一場為期七天的大型歌劇，過去之後他們依然帶著空虛在世界上晃蕩。」

「您得加點本，」耶穌悶了另一杯酒，說，「光憑永生不足夠讓人類重新信您，您得說服人類信神比當吸血鬼更有好處。」

大天使加百列冒出聲音，嘴皮子幾乎沒動，「話題扯的有些遠了。」

上帝清清喉嚨，溫和但不容反抗地說，「話題有些偏了，我的愛子，重點是你必須以我的名重新到人間，行彌賽亞的工，因為敵基督已經出現，另一邊的陣營已經開始行動，我們不能輸在起跑線上。」

大天使烏列取了另一塊嗎拿，「又開始了，諸位。」

其他三位天使心有戚戚地點頭，十一使徒還有保羅迷惑地看著他們。

「另一邊?」使徒約翰說，「難道是－」

「地獄的陣營，沒錯。」加百列說，「就是撒旦，以前是上帝的兄弟，如果你們想知道。」

「親愛的老路西法叔叔。」米迦勒接口，「整天端著六根金翅膀晃悠，嫌臉上的高光不夠亮似的，幸好他沒把火焰劍帶走。」

「要我說，」烏列若有所思，「死神其實沒那麼糟。」

「注意你的想法，烏列，我的朋友。」拉斐爾糾正他。

耶穌、基督、拉比、全人類的救主、彌賽亞寬厚的肩膀垮下去，他盯著門縫，說，「您的意思是什麼?」

「找出敵基督，消滅他，拯救萬國的以色列子孫，」上帝的語氣變了，「總之，別讓路西法搶先了，記住，你必須帶著我的旨意，在世界的末日拯救那些有信的，使他們蒙福，如果對面要搶，你就用頭撞他。」

「我不喜歡打架，父親。」耶穌嘆了口氣。

「另外，」上帝說，「為了在末日使信我的蒙福，他們在永生中能免費聽所有的音樂。金星天的劇院開放會員制，套票只需要三十金幣，這個怎麼樣?」

「啊，」使徒馬太憧憬地說，「可以免費聽所有音樂真的很吸引人。讚美上帝。」

「和撒那!」天使與使徒們應和。

「去開窗子，保羅。」上帝的聲音對保羅說。

保羅依命開了門廊最大的窗子，透過雲層，他們看見人間閃爍的幾個光點。

「米迦勒偵測到敵基督所在的地方就在你們看見的那裡。」上帝的聲音說，「現在，去吧，我的愛子。我的使者必會助你。」

使徒雅各，第一位耶路撒冷主教滿懷熱情地高舉雙手，「上帝，神，萬軍的耶和華！我們想幫忙！我們的主，耶穌基督的後援會能做些什麼呢?」

「你要助的不是彌賽亞，」上帝的聲音對使徒雅各說，「來日你的繼承人將遇困難，他祈禱時，你要回應他。」

堡羅關上窗子，憂心忡忡地說，「上帝，神，萬軍的耶和華，我以為讓我主耶穌基督獨自面對撒旦的手下還要捉拿敵基督不是個好主意。」

忙著用火焰劍上的聖火把嗎拿烤香的烏列和米迦勒看看他。

「輕鬆點，使徒保羅，」米迦勒安撫地說。

「對面來的是親戚，不會出什麼大亂子，」烏列說，「頂多我們下去拉架，給他們擦個鼻血什麼的。」

「前親戚。」加百列嘴皮子動也不動地糾正。

耶穌、基督、拉比、全人類的救主、彌賽亞、神的愛子，擁有能吸引半個地球男女信徒的形體的救世主，在這場熱鬧的家庭會議裡沉默。

地球曆法公元1766年，距離先知以西結預言的世界末日只剩下二十年，耶穌坐在哈布斯堡王朝帝國的首都維也納的人民公園的噴水池旁的小木椅，用麵包屑餵鴿子，坐在他左手邊的是他的敵人兼前叔伯兄弟，擁有能吸引另外半個地球信仰搖擺不定的人類的形體的死神，也就是黑暗王子(雖然他今天穿白色)，死亡他本身。偽裝成遊客、演員、小販、看早報的人的黑天使與守護天使在各自的陣營朝敵方怒目瞪視。


	2. 關於死神負責收爛攤子的一些原因

「那麼，」

死神，撒旦的長子，黑天使的統領，潘地曼尼南親王，黑暗王子，死亡他本身，坐在公園噴水池邊的木椅子上開口了，

「你的情況?」死神問。

「我感覺其實還行，」耶穌餵著鴿子說，「事實上，我想找個機會同我的代言人聊一聊，聽音樂不是什麼壞事，由其是他聽的音樂可以說，你懂的，直接來自天國。要是我的代言人別每次主持禱告時還順便發著牢騷給我推薦新的弦樂協奏曲就更好了。」

死神看上去像在強忍努氣。死神緊盯著水面，導致平靜的水池開始有漲潮甚至引發小型海嘯的跡象，優游在池子裡的水鳥成群結隊上岸避難，牠們全都機智地繞了遠路躲開死神(他手上可是握著比耶穌的袋子大的麵包屑袋)，群聚到耶穌腳邊。

「你知道，」死神微笑著咬牙切齒，「如果不是為了這樁沒希望的工作，我現在應該在布達佩斯大教堂。」

「如果不是為了這樁沒希望的工作，我現在應該也在布達佩斯大教堂。」耶穌重申，「是你們的偵察兵把敵基督搞丟的。」

「提醒你，真善美(The Sound of Music)，」死神冷冷地說，「你所謂的我們的偵察兵以前還是你最貼心的小坎肩。當然那是他從我的人手上接走三十金幣之前。」

「住口，你這個魔鬼，假公濟私的鄙人，」耶穌跳起來悲憤地說，「如果我早點發現是你，猶大就還有機會得救，事情就不會－」

「反正黑天使已經成功煽動那些猶太人，也矇了彼拉多的眼，你還是會被釘上十字架，早晚的問題而已。」死神接口。偽裝成人類的黑天使與守護天使隨著耶穌跳起來紛紛掏出各自的武器，彷彿他們都準備好下一秒開始第二次光暗大戰。

「－猶大就不會自殺，就不會過了一千六百年還在天國外頭流浪，」耶穌說，「我可憐的老伙計猶大啊!」

「哈?」一個從草皮對面走過來的人說，「誰喊我?死神陛下－?耶穌?耶穌是你嗎?」

「說白了你就是見不得我有朋友。」耶穌對死神發表最後定論。

「耶穌!」猶大避開兩方天使陣營帶有殺傷力的目視，一個滑跪撲在草地上哭喊，「我對不住你！」

「沒事，我的朋友，」耶穌安慰道，「都過去了，你怎麼穿的像家僕呢?」

「我把敵基督搞丟了!」猶大用懺悔的姿態說，「我去了薩爾斯堡、羅馬、甚至去了巴伐利亞，今天還去了聖彼得堡，沒有－啥都沒有！」

這下子死神也站了起來，原本他為了今天要去布達佩斯大教堂特意穿了身漂亮的白禮服，死神身形高大，陡然一看倒不像黑暗王子，更像個手握權柄的熾天使。

「什麼意思，」死神的語氣與熾天使正好相反，「你說的茜茜的兒子殺了只貓!」

「我還看見小莫札特拉著他的小阿瑪迪拿羽毛筆到處扎人。連他爹都扎。」猶大回答。

死神用一隻手拎起猶大的後頸皮，使的他那頂高禮帽掉在水鳥帶上岸的泥巴裡。「迪米崔[1]?」死神逼問。

「在冬宮的廚房燒柴，」猶大揮揮手，「那孩子正常的很，他最大的夢想是吃飽。信我，死神陛下，敵基督不會對冷成冰塊的奶油麵包淌口水。」

「聽起來是別西卜[2]會做的。」耶穌同意地說，「不過我不是很明白你在說什麼。」

「十年過去了，猶大，」死神說，「敵－基－督－在－哪－裡－?」

「等一等，」耶穌打斷他，「你們兩位誰能給我解釋下都發生了什麼事?你怎麼就這麼在意敵基督?我才是負責消滅敵基督的彌賽亞。而且大天使米迦勒檢查過七次，敵基督就在哈布斯堡帝國的領土裡。」

「咳，」猶大說，「耶穌，我的兄弟，我才發現你跟死神陛下長得一模一樣。」

大天使米迦勒偵測並仔細檢查的結果並沒有錯誤，由數千年來人類自由意志產生的惡意、貪婪、憂鬱、懶散、反叛等負面份子結合而產生的敵基督就在哈布斯堡帝國的領土裡。根據先知以西結的預言，敵基督出現的時候就是人類的末日，末日過程的相關信息全記載在《啟示錄》裡了，有興趣的人類可以自己拿聖經翻閱。先知以西結預言的另外一小部分被保留在天國的圖書館，上面寫到敵基督會以人類的生命活到三十歲左右，他會生的好看迷人，也許大有所為，敵基督三十歲那年，地球會出現戰爭，或是綠林好漢舉旗，或是某某主義者拉幫結黨這類的小騷動，敵基督會順勢利用這些小騷動引發世界末日，到時天國地獄都有的忙了。在世界末日正式到來之前，人類會照常工作、祈禱、進食、喝咖啡、扯淡、打哈欠，在時代的潮流中等待終結。

耶穌，真善美本身，人類的救主，彌賽亞的工作就是消滅敵基督，拯救萬物免於受永火焚燒，將一切好的種子重新播種在大地。

問題不在耶穌身上。問題出在，由於撒旦期待著敵基督帶來世界末日(相當於地獄狂歡節)，死神也盤算著趁世界末日收穫人類靈魂大賺一票，地獄陣營很早就派出大批惡魔妖精煽動人類，引發更多負面份子好促進敵基督誕生，並且從地獄第十層的第四界找出猶大，讓猶大回到地球，潛伏在人類裡，在敵基督出生為人子，並在教堂準備受洗時偷換襁褓，用另一個人子換下敵基督嬰兒，並將真正的敵基督交給黑天使帶回地獄養成最大的惡魔後再放出來引發末日。做為報酬，猶大能恢復有形生命，重新做人。

背叛者猶大接受提議，不過猶大想的是偷換敵基督，當場把敵基督嬰兒交給教堂裡的白天使，把敵基督帶回天國消滅掉，當成當年他信心不堅，見錢眼開而背叛耶穌的賠罪禮物。畢竟，抹大拉的瑪利亞還有彼得那票人可以作證，當年猶大跟耶穌可是擁有用同一個杯子喝葡萄酒的友情。背叛者猶大不奢求上天堂，他只是個普通人。地獄第十層無聊的要命，沒有油漆可以畫牆，沒有音樂，沒有遊樂場，只有做不完的無薪工作；猶大只希望重複檢查大小惡魔們錯字連篇的書面工作匯報或自我檢討一千六百多年後能偶爾到淨界山的諸王花谷吃點像樣的水果。

然而猶大在最要命的時刻把敵基督弄混，換言之即搞丟了。

事情得從哈布斯堡帝國有過最美麗的皇后開始說起。

「伊麗莎白皇后，世界上沒有任何活的女人比她美，」猶大解釋，「你叔伯兄弟，我是說，死神陛下，很早以前就跟皇后在一塊兒，只是她最後跟哈布斯堡家的兒子結婚了。」

耶穌大驚失色，差點打翻他的咖啡，「姦//淫!」

「才沒有，他們倆比你跟瑪利亞純潔多了，」猶大說，「他們就是公主抱，在婚禮上跳跳舞，隔著皇后陛下的鏡子互懟什麼的。皇后跟弗朗茨皇帝的婚禮。除了這些他們啥都沒幹。」

死神斜倚在高腳椅，望著猶大。

「我是說，」猶大小聲說道，「伊麗莎白皇后有一個兒子，皇太子魯道夫。」

「我看不出在你搞丟敵基督後說這些老舊故事還有什麼意義。」死神說。

「當然有意義，」耶穌反駁，「我得知道真正的敵基督和人子的關係，否則我們都只是在地球上瞎忙。」

沒有人特別留意這伙奇怪的組合。他們現在坐在猶大熟識的咖啡館，這間咖啡館別出心裁地將咖啡座的小間隔牆裝飾成瞪大眼睛的粉紅色兔子，滿是皺紋的海豹，桌面甚至可以旋轉。猶大坐在耶穌和死神中間，守護天使們就在隔壁座，黑天使則混在其他幾張桌子。順待一提，起先天國居民是不允許喝咖啡的，因為咖啡是阿拉伯異教徒帶進基督世界的魔鬼飲品，直倒使徒雅各的第二百三十一任職位繼承者，教皇克萊門八世，做為基督在人間的代言人，親自為咖啡祝聖之後[3]，咖啡才被允許銷售給天國居民。使徒雅各是天國第一個嚐到咖啡的，他給咖啡加了點奶與蜜，發明了大受歡迎的拿鐵口味的咖啡。

耶穌在維也納的小館，喝著加了奶與蜜的咖啡，聆聽猶大敘述他把敵基督搞丟的過程。

在皇太子魯道夫出生的同一天稍晚，音樂家列奧波德‧莫札特的妻子安娜‧瑪麗亞‧莫札特夫人也生下他們夫妻倆的最後一個孩子，是個男孩，莫札特夫人從助產士手上抱過兒子的同時，她的五歲女兒正在美泉宮，在公主們的家庭教師的陪伴下為皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世的母親，也就是皇太后，表演高難度的鋼琴獨奏。南妮兒‧莫札特在她心愛的幼弟出名之前一直是享譽在外的音樂神童，她的演奏為自己贏來一件公主穿過的禮服，以及讓她的弟弟與皇太子同一天在奧古斯都大教堂受洗的榮耀。傳統規定哈布斯堡王朝的繼承人都必須在奧古斯都大教堂舉行洗禮，婚禮與葬禮。

墮落天使沙利葉透過邪眼和占星術預測到敵基督會在洗禮舉行的日子被抱進奧古斯都大教堂，沙利葉根據他手上的以西結預言的抄本，斷定了正確的敵基督身在何家。

於是猶大裝扮成神職人員，拎著已經裝了另一個人子的藤花提籃混進教堂，占據將人子從堂區神父傳遞過輔祭、司鐸、樞機最後到大主教手上的第一位，準被偷天換日搶下敵基督嬰兒。

就在那同一瞬間，猶大抬起頭，看見高聳的十字架上的黃銅製耶穌受難像。猶太人的王、彌賽亞頂戴荊棘冠冕，手腳被釘，低垂著脖頸。天氣造成的水氣凝結在黃銅耶穌的眼窩，順應重力低落在地。猶大想起他吞著口水接過三十金幣的那個傍晚。耶穌望著猶大，沒有怨恨也沒有憤怒，彷彿他早已預料到猶大的背叛。

(事實是，當耶穌看見火炬下那些捉拿他的官兵的真面目時，他就大約猜出是怎麼一回事了。他哭泣只是因為氣自己沒有早點發現整樁陰謀，也感嘆了會他面臨的最後考驗將會何等艱辛。)

猶大想起客西馬尼園並牽動心腸的那三秒是絕對致命且罪不容誅的，就在那三秒鐘內，教堂施洗禮的鐘聲響起，大主教已經下令將人子送上聖壇。莫札特家的兒子跟哈布斯堡家的兒子都被裹在白綢緞襁褓裡，猶大混進隊伍時沒有向修女問清楚這兩個嬰兒誰是誰。更糟的是，世界上所有剛出生十天的嬰兒都長得一模一樣。

於是，四個鐘頭後，猶大提著裝有嬰兒的提籃溜出教堂，面對一擁而上的黑天使白天使，猶大結結巴巴地說，「抱歉，各位，我也不確定這個小伙子是不是敵基督。當時的場面有些混亂，我慌了。」

怒氣衝天但還是十分善良的教堂守護天使(由於奧古斯都大教堂地位特殊，守護這間教堂的是等級較高的力天使，職級第四)決定將猶大帶出教堂的人子送給他們聽見的最即時的求子禱告，於是這個人子被送到羅曼諾夫王朝的首都聖彼得堡，給了一對廚師夫婦。另外兩個由大主教親自施洗祝福的嬰兒被負責照料他們的修女送還給父母，並且有了正式姓名。

出乎猶大的意料，撒旦沒對他做出處分，而是讓他繼續在地球上追查被他遺失的敵基督，但凡發現點線索就告訴死神，同時也是撒旦的代言人，猶大捅出的簍子的修補者；尋找並教育敵基督的工作由死神全權全責辦理。最後的問題是，由於猶大在教堂弄混了三個人子導致誘發敵基督覺醒的惡魔們無法日夜圍繞在那個孩子的小床，闖進他的夢境，腐蝕他被聖水洗過的靈魂。沙利葉的地圖上屬於敵基督的黃色小光點閃爍幾年後便黯然熄滅，直到大天使米迦勒在天文學家托勒密的幫助下用望遠鏡重新觀測到哈布斯堡王朝領土的上空籠罩著詭異的蝗蟲形雲層，並向上帝報告他的發現。

「好消息是我們的目標沒有被送去克林姆宮。」猶大說。

「壞消息是你到現在還是查不出敵基督到底是哪個。」死神說。

「也許我們可以這樣想，」耶穌說，「畢竟他們現在都只是十歲的人子，只要不受到邪惡誘惑，敵基督就不會被誘發，那麼我們就－」

「這是我聽過最愚蠢的話，」死神厭惡地說，「我到底為什麼要有你這種親戚。」

「你還讓人類把我釘上十字架。」耶穌回答，「午安，好親戚。由於我是善良的一方，即便你是仇敵，我還是愛你如鄰居。」

「我只是提一點身為一個背叛者，普通人，地獄苦工的卑微意見，您們兩位參考下，」猶大抓著他的高禮帽，「要不咱們在追查敵基督的路上，試著團隊合作?您瞧，基督，死亡，還有一個人類，要我說，這個隊伍挺完美。先找到敵基督，您們做為兩邊勢力的代表各憑本事，感化他或是把他變成末日惡魔。反正不管結局怎麼樣，世界末日都會有大戰爭，以西結的預言是這麼說的。」

「如果感化了敵基督就可以避免戰爭。」耶穌微笑著說，「和平，友情，這些才是最重要的。」

「我也不怎麼喜歡戰爭，」死神不情願的承認，「戰爭需要的經費太多。」

「我們這算是達成共識了?」

「也許。」

「單憑你不喜歡戰爭這個特質，」耶穌無比溫和愉快地對死神說，「我感覺到你其實挺－」

「我要去布達佩斯。」死神宣布，「加冕彌撒差不多結束了。」

「他要去見伊麗莎白女士，」猶大給耶穌補充，「今天她被加冕成匈牙利王后。」

「你知道，猶大，我的老伙計，」耶穌說，「今天我本來也預計要去布達佩斯在加冕彌撒上放祝福。」

「－皇太子魯道夫跟去布達佩斯了。」猶大說，「一起去看看?」

一輛凡人看不見的華利金色大馬車停在街道上，負責駕駛的黑天使向死神行禮，打開車門讓死神爬上車坐定。餘下的六個黑天使攀在馬車外，穩的向他們就坐在寬敞的大座椅。猶大識趣地自己爬上駕駛旁的空位。

「我拒絕坐地獄的馬車。」耶穌說。

「請便。」死神說，「你自己想辦法。」

某個守護天使拉了下耶穌，指向天空。陽光突然普照，堆積的雲層被推開，狂風從北方颳來，隨著有一朵包括閃爍火的大雲，周圍有光輝；從其中的火內發出好像光耀的精金；又從其中顯出四個活物的形像來[4]，人，牛，鷹，獅子的臉被翅膀相連，下面的金輪子飛速旋轉，十一使徒還有保羅乘在那上面，興奮地朝耶穌揮手。

「對不起，我主，」另一名守護天使說，「我們試過阻止聖徒們這麼做。就在您跟死神喝咖啡的時候。」

「主！」保羅在風中吼，「我們給您送車來！比下面那輛破馬車好看！」

「距離彌撒結束還有半個鐘頭！」約翰跟著吼，「您快上來，我們不能離開天府太久！」

「猶大！」彼得趴在人頭上破口大罵，「背叛者，騙徒，夯貨，我就知道你早就加入魔鬼的陣營！你還厚顏無恥，問心無愧的坐在死神的馬車上！」

「你還否定三連哩，彼得，」猶大回擊，「是誰說”我不認識他”的?哈?」

「別吵了，各位，」耶穌勸告，「我實在告訴你們，猶大也是被騙的，如今他坐在死神的馬車上自有他的原因。」

「你走不走?」死神拉開馬車車窗問。

耶穌嘆了口氣。守護天使搭起梯子讓耶穌爬上去，登上先知以西結曾在迦巴魯河邊看見的上帝的行車。保羅與十一使徒熱忱恭敬下車立侍在旁，守護天使圍在車旁，上帝的車拍動翅膀，眨眼之間已到布達佩斯上空，耶穌連回頭給使徒們揮手道別的機會都沒有。

注:

[1]糊了除了豆腐，扎，也演過真假公主安納斯塔西亞(Anastasia)裡的男主迪米崔

[2]別西卜:蒼蠅王，代表暴食罪的大惡魔

[3]真事，克萊門八世為了合法喝咖啡而給它祝聖

[4]出自舊約，《以西結書》第一章


	3. 關於伊麗莎白皇后的孩子以及她的，呃，朋友

奧地利帝國皇后兼匈牙利王后以及波希米亞及克羅埃西亞王后，伊麗莎白‧亞美莉‧歐根妮女士只屬於她自己。

十六歲以前的伊麗莎白沒想過當什麼皇后陛下，她喜歡順風騎馬，寫詩，讀海因里希‧海涅，做夢，看《仲夏夜之夢》，在鋼絲上練習平衡，翻閱她父親麥斯公爵的旅遊日記；她閱讀，學外語跟看戲的愛好在伊麗莎白成為皇后陛下後依舊保留下來，在她成功戰勝她丈夫的母親，正式成為美泉宮的女主人後，伊麗莎白還當上馬術運動員兼旅行家。她用匿名在報上發表她的詩作，不時投稿幾篇旅行日誌，她的貼身女官克麗斯汀夫人經常在爐火旁為伊麗莎白朗讀報社寄還給她們的讀者反饋信－報社編輯們都以為”丹佛斯夫人”是克麗斯汀夫人的筆名，克麗斯汀夫人從來沒有親自現身，她讓她手下的另一位女官代表她給報社投遞伊麗莎白的文稿。幾年後這招匿名投稿將會被伊麗莎白自己的孩子學個精通。

為了讓自己在還沒死之前能在這個苦悶的世界上有點樂趣，伊麗莎白履行了皇后陛下的職責，這包含生下皇位繼承人，做外交，用非正式手腕合併疆土；她完成這些必要工作，然後踏上旅途。她騎射，乘船，在懸崖邊吹風，在田野獨自沉思，畢竟，伊麗莎白只是一只名為茜茜的海鷗，當海鷗想飛行，哪怕海面刮著風暴，她也能飛上夜空摘取星星。

伊麗莎白還得履行些妻子的責任，她安排一位美麗女士到她的法定丈夫弗朗茨‧約瑟夫身邊，讓他們代替她(很多女士會為了得到這份工作去參戰)。她的孩子如今免受軍事化教育的酷刑，有保母、家庭教師、侍衛等百餘人照料，伊麗莎白勉強算是自由了。只不過今天她得跟弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一起出席加冕彌撒，匈牙利被合併近奧地利帝國，暫免羅曼諾夫王朝的龐大威脅。匈牙利人愛她，弗朗茨‧約瑟夫愛她，她的孩子愛她；伊莉莎白也愛他們，也許吧，只是她更愛自由。

「母親怎麼了?」皇太子魯道夫問克麗斯汀夫人，「她見了我也不高興。昨天我看見她對她的穿衣鏡自言自語，像在跟誰說話一樣。」

「這是皇后陛下在演練明天彌撒上要發的誓言，」克麗斯汀夫人回答，「別擔心，我的小王子。」

伊麗莎白從不演練，要是她想，她會是個出色的演員。她對鏡子說話的原因是鏡子裡有她相伴多年的朋友。伊麗莎白在一次爬樹不慎墜落的意外裡遇見他，他們在她的婚禮上跳了最後一支舞。他是黑暗王子，他理解伊麗莎白的敏感憂鬱，他在孤立無援的黑夜安撫她，承諾帶她前往淨土，他聽得懂隱藏在她詩句下的吶喊，他能唱出直入她靈魂的音樂。他的懷抱溫柔寂靜，像星空下的曠野，黑色的海鷗在曠野裡能自由翱翔。他是死神，是伊麗莎白的知音，兄弟，戰友與愛侶。

「我的朋友，」伊麗莎白說，「這是一場勝利。我的勝利。」

鏡子裡的死神對她微笑。

伊莉莎白皇后陛下挽著皇帝的手腕走近布達佩斯大教堂，她轉頭看見一輛高聳華美的馬車，也許是純金打造的，死神就在馬車上。加冕日的陽光大的驚人，雲朵在沒有風的天空翻飛，堆積過厚的雲層給教堂籠上薄影。

「是我的勝利，」死神說，「妳幫了我大忙。人們在今天晚上的舞會聽見圓舞曲，伊麗莎白，那是妳為我推動時間的巨輪的凱歌。」

「你何不走出我的鏡子?」伊麗莎白邀請，「也許我現在就想跳支舞。」

「從妳的婚禮後妳就不跳舞，」死神說。

伊麗莎白笑了，「若是我想跳舞，那只會在懸崖之上，或是在你的眼中。」

於是，死神走出鏡框，向伊麗莎白伸出手。死神是個不錯的舞者。

「我足夠堅強了，」伊麗莎白說。

「如果妳足夠堅強，妳就不再需要看見我。」死神說。

「我甚至開始熱愛生活。」伊麗莎白說。

「那很好，」死神說，「把握當下，因為有一天妳會厭倦生命。」

他們獨自在伊麗莎白的屋子，她還披著帝國皇后的禮服首飾，頭髮上點綴鑽石雪絨花，白禮服的黑暗王子與她翩翩起舞。

「泰坦尼婭怎麼會厭倦生命?」伊麗莎白帶著挑釁的意味問。

「因為，」死神靠在她耳畔溫柔地說，「妳的孩子會帶來末日。萬物在他手裡終結。妳看見的不是雲，是正在襲向妳的世界的陰霾。」

門被推開的同時，伊麗莎白掙脫死神的手。

「索菲只是個小女孩，連話都還說不清楚！」

「我說的不是她。」死神說完，望向門。

皇太子魯道夫跑進來，他是個漂亮的孩子，有黑頭髮，纖細的手以及憂愁的眼神。魯道夫的小號軍服沾滿貓毛。

「母親，」魯道夫叫喚，「母親，妳在哪裡?」

死神望著魯道夫，笑意漫出眼角。那副模樣使伊麗莎白難得地心裡發毛，她穿過屏風找到魯道夫，用戴有白蠶絲手套的手牽起皇太子。

「魯道夫只有十歲。」她對死神說，「兩年前他還差點被折磨死！」

「你的貓在哪裡?」死神問。

沉浸在被母親注意到的驚喜裡的皇太子魯道夫望著他的母親，卻回答死神的問題，「昨天我把牠打死了。」

「又一次?」

「是的。」魯道夫開心地說，「母親，妳的手好暖。妳能不能擁抱我一下?」

伊麗莎白總是飄渺不定的思緒暫時停止運作了好一會，接著她找出現場最明顯的問題，「魯道夫，你看見那邊有什麼東西了?這裡只有我的鏡子和書架，你在跟誰說話?」

「別擔心，那是死神，是我的朋友。」魯道夫說，「昨天晚上我做了惡夢，是死神來安慰我。死神也是妳的朋友嗎，母親?」

死神挑起眉毛，微笑，「我從很久以前就是你母親的朋友。」

某種力量在伊麗莎白女士的內心如火山爆炸般迸發，上回她感覺到這股力量還是克麗斯汀夫人提到皇太后對皇位繼承人的折磨式教育法的時節。

她把魯道夫推到身後，踩著細跟靴大步走向她的寫字桌，從桌底抄出一把手槍，她把手槍上膛，槍口瞄準黑暗王子。

「妳知道，伊麗莎白，」死神說，「這東西對我不起作用。」

「離我孩子遠點。」伊麗莎白說，「魯道夫受的罪還不夠?他不需要你，我也不需要你－走開！」

「媽媽，你們別吵架，」魯道夫細小的聲音說，「我喜歡他更甚於皇帝。」

「你該喜歡的是那個小音樂家，」伊麗莎白快要開始尖叫了，「那個小沃爾夫岡，他才應該是你最喜歡的朋友，別靠近他！」

「你還想要貓嗎?」死神問。

「我只想要我的緬因貓。」魯道夫憂傷地說，「可昨天我沒注意，不小心打死牠。」

死神屈膝蹲下，灰塵聚集到死神的掌心形成一只貓，「我可以把牠帶回來給你，魯道夫，只要你願意用你將來的皇位換你的緬因貓。」

「反正我不喜歡皇帝。」魯道夫聳聳肩膀，「皇位給你，我要我的貓。」

死神又靠近魯道夫一步。上膛的子彈被擊發，只不過沒有人聽見槍聲，行宮的玻璃沒有碎裂，空氣裡也沒有彌漫火藥的臭氣。

耶穌把子彈扔近伊麗莎白的浣手盆，給掌心吹氣降溫，撿起那把被他折變形的手槍。

「這樣不行，」耶穌說，「人類製造的武器愈來愈危險，我感覺妳得把這個東西放在妳兒子取不到的地方，女士。」

耶穌把手槍恢復原狀，找到書架最高的一層擱上去。

伊麗莎白似乎愣成了一尊美麗的瓷像。

「而且，貓也是活物，但凡活物都是上帝所喜愛的，你不能夠隨意殺害，」耶穌又說，「這回是破例，我把貓還給你，不過你得保證你會照料他，喜歡他，帶他上教堂，每天給他吃東西，直到自然死亡把你們分離。」

「看在－」死神近乎憤怒地說，「你到底知不知道這是什麼場合?」

「我知道你想測試小魯道夫是不是敵基督，」耶穌沒好氣地說完，奪過緬因貓，把生命重新灌進貓身體，「就算他是敵基督，我以我父親的名擔保，只要有我在，你這個魔鬼就沒有得意的時候。」

「對不起，」魯道夫開口，「不過，您是誰?」

「你們不認得我?」耶穌用受傷的口吻說，「我一直在你們身邊，我是耶穌啊。」

「您從哪裡出現的?」伊麗莎白也問，「這裡是我的行宮。」

耶穌看了眼牆上的十字架。在場的人類母子似懂非懂地點點頭，又握緊彼此的手。一股光明從母子倆緊扣的十個指頭冒出來點亮室內。

「您一定就是我叔伯兄弟的愛人伊麗莎白皇后女士，」耶穌熱情地說，「猶大給我說過很多您的小故事。希望死神沒給您添麻煩。」

「總有一天我要殺了你。」死神對耶穌說。

伊麗莎白則拉鈴喚來克麗斯汀夫人，「我們需要來點下午茶。」

許多許多年後，當魯道夫大公出席他的表親路德維希二世的新天鵝堡終於正式竣工的落成典禮，在藍天綠地眺望美麗的施坦貝爾格湖，他會在廣闊的天地之間瞥見兩個他再熟悉不過的朋友，並且微笑著回想起有關他們的諸多往事，他會感謝十歲的自己也會感謝些別的。

不過，現在這個當下，在他用劍柄敲死他最喜歡的緬因貓的第二天，他隨父母參加過加冕彌撒的當日下午，以為他失去貓的陪伴的魯道夫生出一股奇妙的勇氣，他決定不經過女官引介，自己去找他的母親。她總是若即若離，還喜歡對鏡子說話。

於是魯道夫在下午三點半，抱著他死而復生的貓，坐在母親身邊，學明白了他將會受用一生的道理，那就是他母親的鏡子裡的確有別人，死神真的存在；另外，當他在教堂口是心非的念祈禱詞，耶穌會聽見那些禱告並想辦法安排在恰當的時機實現他收到的禱告內容。最重要的是－後來魯道夫將這個知識告訴他的朋友沃爾夫岡‧莫札特－耶穌跟死神長的一樣，如果不小心搞混祈禱對象會發生可怕的事情。

在死神給一個十歲男孩子提供的誘人夢想與耶穌善意的嘮叨之間，皇太子魯道夫選擇了克麗斯汀夫人帶來的巧克力蛋糕。

「您怎麼能憑一個孩子打死了貓就斷定他是敵基督。」伊麗莎白說，「我很確定只要經常帶魯道夫出遊，他很快就會像其他十歲孩子一樣健康快樂。」

「我十歲那年，」耶穌懷念地說，「我在聖殿跟拉比們說話，我母親給我帶了很好吃的麵餅。如果您願意每天跟小魯道夫說說話，他心裡的負面因子就會減少，只要沒有負面因子，敵基督就不會被誘發。世界末日就不會來臨，這對所有人都好。」

「我的孩子不是敵基督。」伊莉莎白鄭重聲明，「他就是個小男孩，關於貓的問題，我得空會跟魯道夫的父親細談。」

「莫札特夫婦也是這麼說的，」死神說。

「可是我不喜歡皇帝，」魯道夫說，「皇帝從來不誇我，也不陪我騎馬。我喜歡死神，母親，我要死神留下來跟我們在一起。他比我父親好。」

「上帝，」伊麗莎白喃喃自語(忙著欣賞茶具上的彩繪的耶穌聞言抬起頭)，「我都做了什麼。」

死神頗有些欣慰地望向魯道夫。

耶穌感覺又發現了新大陸，「你還喜歡孩子！死神，我的兄弟，我得說你心裡其實很－」

「重點是，伊麗莎白，仔細聽我說，」死神打斷他，「由於魯道夫可能是未來的敵基督，我認為妳應該知道距離世界末日只剩下二十年左右的時間。妳可以選擇是先做準備，或是把魯道夫交給我們。」

「二十年?」

「先知以西結預言的世界末日大約在人類曆法公元1786年前後，屆時要有戰爭和饑荒，敵基督會在戰爭裡現身，他出現時地球就真的完了。」耶穌解釋，「真抱歉得讓您知道這些，先知以西結的預言是寫在兩本冊子裡的，他只把下半冊留在人間。」

「敵基督會在末世造成大規模死亡，會有很多靈魂收歸於我。」死神愉快補充。

「我可以試著把小魯道夫感化成天使，」耶穌說。

「如果他真的是敵基督，我可以確保妳在末日不受到傷害。」

「要是撒旦的陣營把小魯道夫弄成敵基督，我會遣天使大軍把他從地獄救出來。」

「別把我家說的像什麼噩夢似的，」死神說。

「就是噩夢，」耶穌回答，「到處都是火，山路崎嶇難行，動不動就是斷崖－」

「有斷崖倒好，」伊麗莎白說，「說不定我在世界末日之前就先死了，斷崖倒是能讓人好好練習馬術。」

「如果您想，」耶穌提議，「您可以在天國騎獨角獸，那跟騎馬差不多。您可以在伊甸園練騎術。」

「伊甸園有蘋果嗎?」魯道夫問。

「還有葡萄、甜椰棗、百香果，還有柳橙，」耶穌說，「最近我們也開始種咖啡豆。亞當夏娃他們離開時有些活物還沒有名字，你可以給那些活物重新命名。命名是個很有意思的活動。」

端著瓷杯的死神翻了個白眼。

「好極了，」皇太子魯道夫拍起手，「我決定去天堂，不當敵基督。母親，我們能不能帶死神一起去天堂?」

「……他怕是過不了淨界山腳。」耶穌小聲地說。

「這不公平，」死神不悅道，「憑什麼你可以去地府帶走我收的靈魂，我就不能去天界誘惑不信你的。」

「別難過，」耶穌安慰，「只要你痛改前非，拋下你父親的名，改用我父親的名作工，你還有機會能得贖。我是你親戚，你要信我。」

但是死神臉色驟變並不是因為聽見他聽過最荒謬的言論(自從被迫跟耶穌一道行動後似乎也沒有最荒謬只有更荒謬了)，而是因為他看見不可思議的事。

「你看見沒有?」死神逮住耶穌樸素麻上衣的領口。

耶穌茫然地說，「發生了什麼事?這杯裡還是茶，不曾變成葡萄酒。」

眼看跟耶穌解釋等於讓律師給士兵講解形上學詩，死神把時間往回撥了一點點，不多不少正好兩分鐘。

「你違反規則!」耶穌斥責。

「住嘴，」死神說，「仔細看清楚。」

「－好極了，」皇太子魯道夫拍起手，「我決定去天堂，母親，我們能不能帶死神一起去天堂?」

「他怕是過不了淨界山腳。」耶穌小聲地說。

然後，在魯道夫十年的人生裡，在他滿是陰霾，鞭打、責罵與哭泣聲的童年裡，在他只有死神陪伴的孤獨中，有一束光照亮了永恆的黑暗。

伊麗莎白，奧地利皇后，在束縛著她的身心的宮廷生活裡，在她不再自由的痛苦事實中，在死神陪伴她走過半生風雨後，她首次聽見她的孩子快樂的聲音，她被魯道夫實際又不實際，簡單又不簡單的想法逗樂，並且對魯道夫露出了笑容，那個笑容使伊麗莎白的眼角堆起幾道皺紋，她發現魯道夫的眼睛顏色跟她的一樣。

也許在伊甸園的山谷順風騎馬是個好主意。

幾秒後，魯道夫的嘴角也變成一道彎月。

「所以?」耶穌依舊茫然地問。

「奇蹟！」死神往所有人的杯子添了新茶，「伊麗莎白笑了。」


	4. 關於沃夫岡格斯‧莫札特斯的樂譜

「現在有個問題，」猶大說，「先別提敵基督，我們要怎麼確認這個小傢伙是小莫札特而不是皇太子?他們現在會玩互換身分的把戲。」

「讓我離開。」死神抱怨，「我就要燒起來了。」

「你不會。」耶穌說，「而且我實在確定這個孩子是小沃爾夫岡，小阿瑪蒂只會在小沃爾夫岡身邊。」

「你能不能別每次提到人類都說他們是小誰。」猶大說，「看看他們，他們吵架的方式比大多成年人類還生猛。」

「由於我作人子時比他們都早生一千六百多年，」耶穌說，「我有充分資格認為我的最新代言人小希羅尼穆斯也是個孩子。」

「至少他穿的比你有說服力。」死神鄙視道。

「我是個牧者，牧者合該簡樸，」耶穌說，「麻材質的衣服才透氣，我誠心建議你偶爾一試。」

死神冷哼一聲，把自己從彩繪玻璃窗理的使徒西門型狀裡剝離，甩甩頭率先離開教堂，他的黑禮服從頭到腳都在冒熱煙。猶大從使徒彼得的形狀爬出來，對玻璃豎起中指。

「禮節!」耶穌從他自己的形狀裡移動到另一扇窗，他的教訓跟教堂裡正在同他的樂師互相唾罵的紅衣主教所用之詞完美重和。

「流氓。」死神的嘀咕則與紅衣主教所說的最後一個字重和。

「聽聽，」猶大砸砸舌頭，「我沒有資格說這些，不過你得管管你代言人的腦子，耶穌，他正在逐漸變成一本日耳曼罵人畫辭典。」

駐守教堂的天使排排坐在半空中，托著下巴對耶穌整齊畫一點頭同意猶大的看法。哈布斯堡帝國最年輕的宗教領袖同時在嘴上跟腦袋裡對他的樂師進行驚人的言語攻擊，他腦袋裡的想法擴散到肉體凡胎的人類看不見聽不見的空間，正在用百人唱詩班的聲量合唱:「 **傻瓜、瘋子、笨蛋、智障、笨豬、自鳴得意的蠢貨，沒教養的臭流氓** **!** 」

年輕的樂師則使用不那麼文謅謅的語言盡行反擊，「庸人之主，長耳朵的蠢驢！滾去吃屎吧您！」

跟隨耶穌的守護天使中特別爆脾氣的那個揚起長劍準備飛過去痛打人類樂師，另外六名守護天使連忙拉住他。黑天使們板著臉幸災樂禍。

「我喜歡這個莫札特。」黑天使中的領隊說。

死神若有所思，「我開始考慮在地獄留個職位空缺給他。」

猶大說，「說真的，耶穌，你不去處理下?」

「沒事，」耶穌說，「我會讓雅各跟小希羅尼穆斯談的。」

人類曆法公元1773年，距離預言中的世界末日剩下十五年左右，找出真正的敵基督的工作依然沒有進展。耶穌、死神以及猶大，加上七名守護天使和七名黑天使組成的團隊日夜盯梢兩個可能人選，這兩個可能帶來世界末日的年輕人類除了其中一個天才的過份，另一個心理敏感的過頭，在方方面面都沒有半點的基督的樣子。

不過沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯‧莫札特倒是教會在人間發展以來首個能夠面不改色對基督代言人，教會最高領袖之一，世俗帝國異姓親王，以及哈布斯堡王朝最信賴仰仗的主教口吐芬芳還能現編成一首好聽曲子的特殊人物。這份勇氣使年輕的莫札特樂師受到皇太子魯道夫格外的欣賞，這兩個同天生日，剛出生十天就一起接受施洗，在還未記事前曾經在美泉宮的同一張地毯上滾過的年輕人類在他們步入少年期後還真成了朋友，並且開始互相模仿對方的言行舉止來捉弄認識他們的人。唯一能分辨他們的方法是莫札特頭上那撮永遠不肯就範的頭髮。不論他用多少髮膠想把那撮直立著在風中搖擺的頭髮壓平，有幾次甚至直接剪短它，那撮頭髮過不了多久就又重新長出來，掙脫髮膠的束縛，繼續豎立在他的額頭正上方。對於非人類的存在體，辨認沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的方法還有觀看這個年輕人身邊有沒有跟著一個總是忙個不停的小傢伙。這個小傢伙穿戴的像六歲時在各國宮廷巡演，戴著假髮身穿紅禮服的莫札特。他甚至有個名字，莫札特本人用他的小名稱呼這個打從出現就忙著寫譜作曲的小傢伙。

目前沃爾夫岡‧莫札特受雇於希羅尼穆斯‧約瑟夫‧弗朗茨‧德．保羅‧馮‧科洛雷多，薩爾斯堡親王大主教，日常樂趣是拿著他寫好的樂譜激怒雇主並開始另一場為時可以長達兩個鐘頭的罵戰。莫札特想辭職，到維也納尋找更大的自由作曲機會，他知道皇太子魯道夫會很樂意雇用他並巧立名目讓他寫歌劇。不過南妮兒，也就是莫札特的姐姐，勸告他按兵不動；由於科洛雷多大主教同時也是哈布斯堡帝國總樞機，皇室有事就找他，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特跟在主教身邊的話每年總能在維也納待上五個月，這段期間皇室宗族的成員總會派訂單給他作曲，為了顧及顏面地位，科洛雷多也會願意讓莫札特給哈布斯堡家族工作。也就是說，在沃爾夫岡還不能自行支配他的銀行存款前，留在薩爾斯堡是個現實夢想兩面兼顧的選擇。沃爾夫岡‧莫札特連爸爸的話都不聽，就聽姐姐的。

今天的薩爾斯堡大教堂也是迴盪著親王大主教與樂師互相攻擊的聲音，唱詩班習以為常地自行練習合唱，沃爾夫岡扔下最後一句罵人話，轉身趾高氣昂離開，小阿瑪蒂收起他的音樂盒、羽毛筆跟譜子，跟著也走了。科洛雷多親王大主教強行維持了幾分鐘的怒容，等到合唱結束，對他的管家說，「阿爾科伯爵，請將地上的樂譜撿起來。」

阿爾科伯爵早就撿回被科洛雷多自己甩出去的樂譜，甚至按照原頁數疊好了。他將譜子遞過去，問道，「閣下，老莫札特那邊－」

「不需要為了這種小事批評他。」科洛雷多大主教埋頭看譜，模糊地說，「－真是精妙絕倫!」

阿爾科伯爵望著他主子的背影就像看自己家的傻兒子。那份譜甚至不是新曲，只是沃爾夫岡‧莫札特十三歲時寫的教堂聖樂的更新修訂版本。

年輕的莫札特樂師在越級無禮外還跟帝國皇位繼承人玩兒身份互換的把戲的膽子歸功於，他與皇太子魯道夫基於某種神祕的巧合，在他們步入人類的成長期後愈長愈像。其相似程度堪比鏡像，加上兩人下足苦工，互換身分的把戲至今已經騙過南妮兒，老莫札特，阿爾科伯爵，皇太子的歷史教師，甚至伊麗莎白皇后的貼身女官克麗斯汀夫人。沒有被驢到的人則有母親們，也就是皇后陛下和安娜‧瑪麗亞‧莫札特夫人(願她安息)，皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世以及科洛雷多親王大主教。

「如果您能把您眼睛裡天真自由的快活隱藏起來，也許您甚至能騙過我。」伊麗莎白皇后識破把戲後曾對沃爾夫岡這樣提點，然後贈給他一本全新未使用的，美泉宮文書部門製作的燙金封面便條本。

「魯道夫會頂嘴，」皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世則說，「不過他會說”見鬼的軍事條約只會扼殺我美麗的祖國”而不是說”操”。」

科洛雷多大主教發現穿著他樂師的白外套的人是皇太子魯道夫後，關切地問，「是什麼是逼的您必須微服偽裝到我這裡來?坐下，孩子，喝點葡萄酒，您遇上了哪些困難?也許我能給您一兩條建議。」

皇太子魯道夫聞言流下男兒淚，接著在主教府邸同科洛雷多大主教渡過他接受皇室政治軍事教育以來頭一個能夠暢所欲言的下午。臨別前魯道夫親吻大主教手上的聖戒，科洛雷多則祝福皇太子萬事平安。

「你還別說，」猶大針對這個場景提出評論，「他人不錯。再說一遍你的代言人怎麼就長的同你還有死神陛下這麼像?」

被各自發現真實身分並換回正確位置的皇太子魯道夫坐在書桌前，將科洛雷多主教的建議寫進私人日記，拿出乾淨的信紙開始給旅行在外的母親寫信。沃爾夫岡‧莫札特在維也納的親王大主教府邸占用鋼琴廳卻消極怠工，他扯禿昂貴的天鵝羽毛筆，玩了會骰子，又玩了會鋼琴，然後拿起被扯到只剩羽翮的筆蘸上墨水，斜趴在鋼琴蓋，頃刻之間五線譜已飛滿乾淨的音符。這將是他的第二十五號交響曲，G小調，作品183號[1]。小阿瑪蒂在鋼琴腳旁，抱著一疊紙跪在地上作曲，他寫滿一面大開羊皮紙，將紙張收到最下層，在新紙面繼續譜曲，小阿瑪蒂從音樂盒蘸墨。沃爾夫岡寫完第二十五號交響曲便扔開筆，小阿瑪蒂還譜個沒停。

「小沃爾夫岡根本不是在作曲，」耶穌觀察，「他只是把小阿瑪蒂寫的曲子抄下來。」

「別那樣看我，小阿瑪蒂，」沃爾夫岡對小阿瑪蒂說，「記不記得下個星期三是什麼日子?」

小阿瑪蒂搖搖頭。

「下個星期三是我的命名日，」沃爾夫岡說，「總有一天我會自由，這個名字是咱們兩個的，我是音樂，你是我的音樂－是節拍、休止符、不和諧音，完美的和弦、舞樂、狂想曲－咱們倆就是音樂本身。我們作曲可不是為了誰，就是為了我們自己開心，為這個活著的當下，不是嗎?」

小阿瑪蒂露出微笑，拿起一張寫的滿滿當當的譜高舉在沃爾夫岡面前。沃爾夫岡拿出新的樂譜本，說，「次女高音清唱劇《狩獵女王從不屈服真是牛到沒朋友》，”沃夫岡格斯‧莫札特斯”慶賀命名紀念日為皇后陛下所作。得寫快點，阿瑪蒂，我得把這個譜寄給魯道夫，讓他夾在信裡寄去愛爾蘭。」

「說不定當年我真換錯小孩了，」猶大說，「怎麼看都是這個小傢伙跟伊麗莎白女士更對路。魯道夫那付聳樣也不曉得隨哪個爹媽。」

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特用抄譜的速度作曲，他要贈給他死黨的旅行家母親的音樂在空中響起，耶穌沉浸在美妙的樂聲裡，猶大想拿擱在鋼琴下的譜子過來看卻被小阿瑪蒂用羽毛比狠狠扎在手背。

「這些音樂是怎麼來的?他是哪裡來的?」死神說，「他們是哪裡來的?」

黑天使分工合作，其中幾個在地球各地製造騷動、引發戰亂，另外幾個輪般站哨看守皇太子魯道夫和沃爾夫岡‧莫札特，見縫插針往他們的靈魂吹進負面份子，最後一個黑天使出差回了趟地獄，然後回到死神身邊，說，「地獄沒有曠工的在職惡魔，您收編的靈魂也沒有失蹤人口。我已經向墮落天使薩邁爾通知為人類莫札特預留職位。」

從天國回來的守護天使則對耶穌說，「音樂天使沒有缺少隊員，不過寶瓶座β[2]最明亮的恆星虛宿一不見了。大天使烏列沒有收到失竊通報，托勒密大師和伽利略大師研判虛宿一有可能自行脫離軌道墜落，他們懷疑可能掉到地球。」

耶穌得意地說，「我給你說過了，小沃爾夫岡不可能是敵基督，證據就是這些音樂還有虛宿一！」

「是你自己說的這個人類莫札特只是在給阿瑪蒂抄譜。阿瑪蒂才可能是虛宿一，我誠心建議你偶爾動動腦子思考，」死神非常委婉地說，「敵基督當然不會存在星辰，敵基督存在人類裡。」

「說到敵基督，」守護天使看看他們兩個，「大天使拉斐爾通知，過幾天他會帶上使徒雅各到奧古斯都大教堂。使徒雅各會遵從我主的命令同科洛雷多親王大主教談一談改善脾氣，大天使拉斐爾要見您們兩位，我主，死神大人，他會帶來關於世界末日的新消息。」

說到死神的名號使守護天使的臉厭惡地抽了一下，不過他把這個抽搐轉化成死命扯著嘴角的彆扭微笑。

「好主天使雅列爾(Ariel)，我得請你再跑一趟天府，」耶穌瞟了眼死神，「請你去問大天使拉斐爾能不能換個地方見面，就說我的親戚死神不能在教堂待太久，否則有起火燃燒的危險。」

「我不需要你的同情。」死神冷漠地說。

「教堂的確也不行，」猶大補充，「前幾天耶穌才打翻在教堂外頭賣皇室週邊紀念品的攤子，他差點兒自己釀成世界末日。」

守護天使用了五秒鐘在地球跟位於最高天的天府來回，說道，「我主，死神大人，大天使拉斐爾把見面的地點改在皇家陵墓。並且，上帝，神，萬軍的耶和華，我主的父親，稱讚了您打翻紀念品攤子的義舉。」

「哈利路亞!」另外六個守護天使和聲歌唱。

黑天使中的領隊想起什麼似地掏起衣兜，拿出一個彩繪小圓盤，小圓盤上畫著精細的伊麗莎白皇后工筆單人肖像。

他恭敬地把那個盤子遞給死神，「拿薩勒的木匠掀翻那些攤子的時候我給您偷拿了這個。」

「我實在告訴你，死神，聖殿本該是祈禱之地，人卻把聖殿變作賊窩[3]，」耶穌憤怒地奪過盤子一把摔碎，「，你又偷盜的是這些賊髒汙聖殿的惡物！但凡拿這種惡物為樂的都要遭報！」

「巧合的是我是惡的一方呢。」死神淡定地回答，揮揮手把盤子變回原樣。

黑天使中最常跟在死神身邊辦事的黑天使也掏掏衣兜，拿出七個彩繪小圓盤，說，「這些都是我按照原版品複製的，死神陛下您看您要哪個。」

第三個黑天使也伸手進口袋，「我也趁拿薩勒的木匠掀翻攤子的時候趁亂拿了幾個皇后的小型半身銅像，也有郵票，書籤，鼻煙盒－」

混戰一觸即發，人類樂師沃爾夫岡‧莫札特跟他的小阿瑪蒂作曲的同時，再他們肉眼尚且看不見的空氣中，七名守護天使跟七名黑天使捉對廝殺，耶穌，真善美本身同他的前親戚死神，死亡本身掰著手指掐著脖子展開激烈的摔角；那些玷汙教堂聖殿的皇室週邊商品被砸毀幾個，死神手裡握著半身銅像，耶穌見了便發怒要去奪，他們在鋼琴旁扭打，最後一個失手把半身銅像摔出去落在人類看的見的地方。這場小戰爭造成主教府鋼琴廳的窗子被撞開，強風灌進屋子，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特寫好的樂譜被吹個滿地，他費了點氣力關上窗，趴在地上收樂譜，迷惑地看見他以為自己買回來後放在提琴箱裡的皇后小銅像。小阿瑪蒂絲毫不受強風干擾，以琴凳為桌，翻過新頁開始譜寫下一樂章。

[1]德扎劇裡第二十五號交響曲有短暫出現過

[2]史扎是水瓶座，天文學上是寶瓶座，虛宿一世寶瓶座最亮的恆星，也許扎特要找的金子就是從虛宿一上掉下來的呢

[3] 馬太福音21:12


	5. 關於一位稱職主教的使命

希羅尼穆斯‧約瑟夫‧弗朗茨‧德．保羅‧馮‧科洛雷多親王大主教兼哈布斯堡總樞機－由於完整說明他的名字與頭銜需要花上只少四分鐘，大伙兒決定一律只稱呼他教科洛雷多主教－長久以來的信仰以及三觀受到了無比的震撼，很有可能必須就此重塑，不過這也將會導致科洛雷多主教不再是科洛雷多主教，上帝知道他對做主教的興趣遠不及從軍參戰，早年他甚至夢想過當個專業音樂家，當然了，這個想法會永遠塵封在他心底最深處，畢竟誰有資格在沃爾夫岡‧莫札特面前談論音樂呢?

擁有莫札特對科洛雷多主教來說既是好運也是詛咒，好運是莫札特的音樂堪稱上帝贈與世界的奇蹟，詛咒是莫札特本人基本上就是個專門跟科洛雷多主教作對的魔鬼，或者說，敵基督。

「我知道的細節不多，你耐心等，孩子，」使徒雅各，第一任耶路撒冷主教這樣對科洛雷多主教說，「過段時間另會有人與你說明清楚。」

然後，聖徒的靈”澎”地消失在金色的光圈，一張莎草紙飄落在教堂聖壇，用拉丁文寫道，「別告訴拉斐爾是我走漏的消息－來與你說明敵基督的將是我主耶穌還有撒旦的長子。附:見了他們千萬別害怕，屆時你將明白我的意思。以馬內利!愛你的雅各前輩。」

科洛雷多主教捏著莎草紙片，抬頭望著教堂壁柱上的受難基督像，深深懷疑起他的人生。

首先，科洛雷多主教發現常久以來回應他的祈禱的不是耶穌基督，而是十二門徒中的西庇太的兒子雅各，首位殉道聖徒，基督受難後第一位耶路撒冷主教。身為基督在世間的代言人，科洛雷多感覺有些受傷。他耗費生命，潛心閱讀只為追求上帝的真理，科學的出現代表上帝將更多知識賜給人類，科洛雷多主教堅信引領他與教會子民前行的是理性與批判，他嚴以律己、認真工作、誠心祈禱，但凡他在聖像前求告的都得到了回應。理性之光照耀了世界，來自天國的音樂卻把被照亮的世界糊了科洛雷多主教一臉。這不公平，為什麼有人勤勉半生換得的是再無用武之地的普通知識，有人卻拿著彗星般耀眼且渾然天成的才華肆意朝笑。科洛雷多真的只是想問上帝到底為什麼要派莫札特來折磨他。

「公正的主啊!」科洛雷多主教翻亂剛到手的新樂譜，絕望地說，「這到底怎麼可能?」

使徒雅各就在這個時候憑空蹦出來，「別喊我主，我不是我主!孩子，看清楚我是誰，別整天神神叨叨的，我主正忙著呢!你要這麼討厭莫札特幹嘛不拿希臘火藥扔他窗子[1]!你拿十字架懟我幹什麼，你當我是什麼齬齲的惡魔?憨披孩子，我是你前輩雅各!」

由於使徒雅各採取了違背常規的方式向科洛雷多主教顯現，他得花上額外的時間向他的職位繼承人解釋事實上打從科洛雷多背會第一句祈禱詞，負責回應、引導、教育、保護他的就一直是使徒雅各(耶穌基督當然也有份，只不過大部分的工作都是雅各完成的)，這是上帝的安排，科洛雷多主教在人間有著還未到來的使命。

「現在，由於我已經向你顯現，你的眼睛就可以看見常人所不見的，」使徒雅各對科洛雷多主教說，「妥善運用這項新能力，以義為信，帶著主的名作你在人間的工，上帝已經為你備下你的榮耀。當然啦，碰上問題你隨時可以呼喊我。」

說罷雅各照著人間的方式拍了下科洛雷多主教的肩膀，由於他做過漁夫的手勁兒非常大，又由於雅各忘記科洛雷多還只是個人類，這一下差點拍碎科洛雷多主教的骨頭。

科洛雷多主教面向聖者，雙膝著地，說，「您瞧，聖雅各，我已經分不清楚到底什麼才是真實，也不知道上帝到底想要我做什麼，還有怎麼做。」

「你需要知道的真實是世界末日快到了。」使徒雅各說，「敵基督就要出現，也許你能幫忙出點力阻止末日。你的使命也許跟這個有關，這是上帝的安排，是他不可言喻的計畫的一部份。抱歉哈，我得走了，我主的後援會會長在找我。保羅，你知道他的對吧，討厭的傢伙。」

使徒雅各指指他配戴的十字架上閃動的光點，接著如他出現時一般憑空消失。

後來使徒雅各同科洛雷多主教建立起聯繫方式，當科洛雷多主教遇上不能解決的問題，他就直接指名向使徒雅各祈禱，要是這個問題大到使徒雅各認為他有必要親自向科洛雷多顯現，他就在顯現的前一天行神蹟把例行早晚禱告的聖水變成葡萄酒。十年內使徒雅各向科洛雷多主教顯現的次數大約在十次以內。

某個清晨，科洛雷多主教從水瓶倒出清水想漱口，喝進嘴的卻是葡萄酒。那天晨禱結束後使徒雅各向他顯現，奉著耶穌基督的名勸誡科洛雷多改善脾氣。

「但是經上說您的脾氣也暴躁。」科洛雷多翻開聖經指出證據。

「時代不同，而且後來我的確改掉了壞脾氣，」使徒雅各揮揮手，「重點是別對莫札特那孩子太壞，你已經是個有經驗的大主教，你得學習控制火氣，對你治下的所有人和活物一視同仁。對了，最近可能會有其他聖靈向你顯現。」

科洛雷多主教點點頭，說，「我會為我近來的惡言惡行向主懺悔的。」

「跟那個沒有關係，憨披孩子，」使徒雅各說，「是跟敵基督有關。」

幾天後，科洛雷多主教在哈布斯堡王朝的皇家陵墓主持過追思彌撒，被阿爾科伯爵押來完成指揮工作的沃爾夫岡‧莫札特跟代表皇帝參加儀式的皇太子魯道夫勾肩搭背而去，科洛雷多主教突然想到他自己的死亡，並留在原地思考起他一生至今與死亡擦身而過的幾次經驗。這倒不是誇飾，科洛雷多的童年被疾病籠罩，死亡就像瀰漫在沒有月亮的黑夜的煙霧，在那幾次完全的黑夜，總有一道亮光劃破黑暗，為當年瘦的比豆芽菜還細的科洛雷多指出回家的路。

科洛雷多很快就會知道是誰把這些想法放進他的腦海，就在科洛雷多主教順著關於死亡的想法思考到世界末日的同時，他的主，耶穌基督正在皇家陵墓教堂外驅趕賣東西的攤販。

「－最新款式的皇室週邊，保證正品，女士先生們，正版皇室週邊便宜甩賣！」那個把木箱用背帶掛在他身上的移動攤主大聲宣傳，「名信片!皇帝一家在沙龍過聖誕節!彩繪陶杯!皇帝夫婦卿卿我我給您發糖!」

「把那些杯子買了，」死神對黑天使下令，「拿去外邊馬路全部砸碎。」

「紀念盤!伊麗莎白皇后在教堂祈禱!」移動攤主喊，「手帕!照著伊麗莎白皇后的筆跡繡著字樣!巧克力!兩種款式的盒子!皇后半身或是全身肖像!皇室成員小雕像!還未出嫁的少女伊麗莎白!到匈牙利加冕的皇后陛下!套組只要五十弗洛林!」

「走開，你這個賊!」耶穌扯著喉嚨喊道，「這裡是祈禱的聖殿，你卻不知恥的玷汙這寶地!小伊麗莎白遭的罪還不夠，你們這些飢餓的吸血蟲還把她的苦做成這低俗的藝術品討樂趣!我以彌賽亞的身份命令你走開!」

「您是不是神經，」販賣皇室週邊的人說，「上帝早死啦，人間的苦難不夠多，仁慈的耶穌才不在乎，先生，買個什麼?這裡有皇后陛下的詩集口袋本!」

耶穌揪住他的紫色外套領子，一時聖光遍照，皇家陵墓附近的鴿子群飛而來，耶穌對他說，「你這無信的人，我是你的拉比，我實在告訴你，人一切的罪和褻瀆的話，都可得赦免；惟獨褻瀆聖靈，總不得赦免。凡說話干犯人子的，還可得赦免；惟獨說話干犯聖靈的，今世、來世總不得赦免，我又告訴你，凡你所說的閒話，當審判的日子[2]－」

「你有什麼毛病，」死神打斷他，「你以為人類就靠你的五餅二魚過日子?這是商業，促進經濟有哪裡不好?人類是要吃飯，誰要是想靠你的教訓當晚餐誰是蠢貨。」

「謝謝您，穿黑禮服的太陽神，」販賣皇室週邊的人說，「您喜歡哪些?這個像的模型是伊麗莎白皇后二十九歲生日穿的蓬蓬裙，就剩這一個－」

「你們皇后的小像全包了，」黑天使中負責財政的說，「這裡有兩百五十人類弗洛林。」

「謝謝您，皇后的崇拜者先生，」販賣皇室週邊的人摘下紫色高帽子向死神鞠躬，「為了您對皇后的愛情，路易吉‧魯契尼為您效勞!」

「助長歪風!」耶穌對死神斥責。

「份內工作，真善美。」

守護天使中負責書記的在長及地面的莎草紙捲上振筆疾書，「路易吉‧魯契尼，褻瀆聖靈，辱罵人子，髒汙聖殿，以惡為樂，侍奉魔鬼，販賣偶像－」

販賣皇室週邊的人說，「您在報些什麼骨董罪名?」

守護天使抬起頭，給他一抹溫暖的笑容，「這是你在末日會用到的書面審判材料。」

「等一等，」另一個守護天使(這幾個天使也隨他們的主人偽裝成人類)說，「他長的似乎很像背叛主的猶大。」

一名黑天使說，「早上我看見背叛者走進一位狼夫人的沙龍。」

「在耶洗別的懷裡逍遙呢。」死神譏笑。

「您錯了，死神大人，」守護天使們齊聲反駁，「猶大去沙龍調查被送進皇宮的耶洗別們有沒有人是指給皇太子魯道夫的。」

黑天使的領隊將手按在胸前，「我僅代表死神陛下收回他的諷刺話。」

「您們到底是誰?演員還是瘋子?雖然演員跟瘋子差不了多少，」販賣皇室週邊的人說，「不過我得說您們幾位演的很不錯。」

「孩子，我是耶穌，你要聽進我的，不要信魔鬼的，」耶穌懇切地說，「但凡你有難，你就像我祈禱，我必回應你，要不我父親也會，別做這些禍害的行當了。」

死神則說，「別理他，人類，做你的生意，賺你該得的份。」

「財魔。」耶穌說，「來日你必有禍。」

死神冷笑一聲，走向皇家陵墓被鐵柵重重封鎖的門口。

一個黑天使開口，「我不理解，咱們陛下每年都親自參加茜茜小姐的生日宴會，為什麼還要收集這麼多模型?」

哈布斯堡王朝的皇家陵墓在每年的夏季會開放兩週讓人民來參觀園藝造景，在刻有英明先王名號的十字架墳塚前獻花，先王們真正的陵寢都被安放在隱密的墓穴，每年夏天由帝國總樞機主持追思彌撒，然後皇家陵墓就會關閉到隔年夏季。

帝國總樞機，科洛雷多親王大主教現在就在皇家陵墓風景優美的花園，跟大天使拉斐爾坐在一塊兒，把麵包屑灑在草地，鳥類還有一些願意吃麵包屑的生物便過來吃。

親眼看見大天使拉斐爾顯現真身可以說是一件幸運的異相，科洛雷多主教的信仰在他看見耶穌基督同死神並肩走過草地的時節才受到毀滅性的震撼。

「使徒雅各說的不假，」守護天使激動地說，「這個人類跟我主生的幾乎一樣!」

「他也跟我們陛下生的一樣。」黑天使冷靜地指出。

大天使拉斐爾向耶穌基督行禮，轉頭望見死神，高興地說，「你果然是瑪門，我好久沒看見你了，你父親帶你離開神的國的時候你才只有一片羽毛這麼大呢。路西法叔叔最近怎麼樣?需不需要借些聖水清潔他汙濁的靈魂?」

死神微笑的時候四週的活物便死了一半，鮮花凋零，水面也結了冰，「我父親讓我代表他毀滅一切耶和華造的。」

在場唯一的人類發問，「瑪門?」

「我討厭這個名字。」死神嫌惡地說，「我的職責是破壞，收取屬於我的靈魂，誘發敵基督，促成世界末日，貪婪是一切活物的共性，犯不著我提醒。」

「羔羊，你不要怕，」耶穌推開死神，對科洛雷多主教說，「我是耶穌，是彌賽亞，我來是為了阻止敵基督出現，還要教你有信心，我告訴你，你是個義人，神已預選你在末日得贖，你是凡間離可能的敵基督最近的，你必須與我一同做工，使世界免於消亡。」

「主，我是您的僕人，」科洛雷多主教恍惚地回答，「不過您能不能為我解釋為什麼您與瑪門生的一樣，我又跟您與瑪門生的一樣?」

黑天使們齊聲糾正，「是死神陛下!」

大天使拉斐爾咳了一聲引起注意，他手中執著一個鐵盒，又說，「我帶來神的話語，以及先知以西結的預言。請諸位安靜，上帝、神、萬軍的耶和華有話給基督在人間的代言，也就是希羅尼穆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多親王大主教－你做什麼，孩子，站起來聽，我們趕時間，做完一整套讚頌神的拜禮怕是世界末日也到了。」

耶穌笑咪咪地扶起科洛雷多主教，大天使拉斐爾又說，「上帝、神、萬軍的耶和華對希羅尼穆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多親王大主教說，末日近了，自從有國以來直到此時，未曾有過這樣的事[3]，因你是預選得贖的義人，你的使命要跟隨我的愛子，用你為人的力輔佐基督，遇見戰爭便去消彌，遇見軟弱就去使他強壯，遇見恐懼便去保護，如此，敵基督就不能存在。你代我牧養以色列的後生，就得了你的榮耀，叫地獄裡的路西法恨的牙掉。」

「又來了。」耶穌嘀咕。

「這一點上，」死神同意，「我理解你。」

守護天使溫和地對科洛雷多主教說，「這個時候，你要說”和撒那”。」

「我只是個凡人，」科洛雷多主教虔誠地提問，「凡人如何能夠對抗末世的敵基督?」

「這就與先知以西結的預言有了關係，」拉斐爾回答，「上帝叮囑我將預言交給聖子耶穌基督，作為您的工作指南，要是瑪門有需要，可以偶爾借他翻一翻。這預言不能被人類看見，所以請您在沒有人類的地方才讀。」

拉斐爾從鐵盒取出預言冊子，交給守護天使的領隊，又對科洛雷多主教說，「那麼，就這樣啦，我們只知道敵基督可能是你的樂師沃爾夫岡‧莫札特，也可能是您教牧的皇太子魯道夫‧哈布斯堡，由於不可言說的原因，我必須拒絕回答你現在想問的所有問題。把你的信心托給上帝，你的使命是代替神照料人，並且協助基督阻止世界末日，我個人非常肯定你辦的到。」

「魯道夫不可能是敵基督。」死神說，「他就是個優柔寡斷的普通人類。愈長大愈軟弱。」

「你不能因為他是伊麗莎白女士的孩子就這麼主觀斷定他不是敵基督。」

「我能，因為很大程度上我才是看他長大的那個，」死神回答，「他生病的時候你在哪裡?他仰天禱告想見他母親的時候你在哪裡?他被抽鞭子的時候你又在哪裡?」

大天使拉斐爾轉向科洛雷多，「你會習慣這些場面，他們打小就這樣。」

耶穌面對一連串的質疑非但不反駁，他眨眨眼睛，和藹地對死神說，「原來你這麼關心小魯道夫，要我說，瑪門，死神，你股子裡存在著－」

「就算魯道夫的確是敵基督，」死神截斷話頭，「那也得拿足夠毀掉這整個時代的力量壓在他身上才能夠把敵基督逼出來。莫札特那個瘋球才像正常的敵基督。」

「小沃爾夫岡是掉進地球的星子，不可能是敵基督。」耶穌說，「他就是皮。」

「作為一個彌賽亞你可真夠偏心。」

「他們就這樣，」黑天使對科洛雷多主教聳聳肩膀，「一會兒自己就會停下來。要不要吃西紅柿[3]?」

「帶著你的水果離開這個義人，魔鬼!」守護天使中脾氣最火爆的那個大罵。

人類曆法公元1766年，神所預選得贖的義人，基督的人間代言人，科洛雷多親王大主教的信仰遭到毀滅，崩解然後重構。來自天國的大天使揭露他宛如上古史詩英雄任重道遠的使命(事實上也是如此，上帝在金星天的劇院觀看英雄戲劇時得了這個想法)，並且，人類的救主耶穌基督跟人類必須避免的惡魔瑪門，正式名稱是死神，是親戚(早年的猶太傳說內容竟然全是真的)，他們一個忙著阻止世界末日，另一個忙著促成世界末日。科洛雷多還知道自己身邊有兩個可能是敵基督的人選，這聽上去有點要命。最可怕的是，科洛雷多主教發現自己長的就同基督與死神一模一樣，而且基督跟死神沒有人知道發生這種現象的原因。

[1]使徒雅各早年是個暴躁老兄，曾經建議耶穌像上帝祈禱降火燒死輕慢神之子的撒馬利亞人，可見路加福音第九章

[2]馬太福音12：31-32

[3]舊約，但以理書12:2

[4]西紅柿剛被引進歐洲時因為顏色太過鮮紅被視為魔鬼的水果。西紅柿委屈。


	6. 關於猶大到底是不是人的爭論，以及預言

《先知以西結良準預言集》被擱在咖啡廳小桌子正中央。猶大坐在中位，死神在左，耶穌在右(他習慣坐右邊，他在天府跟他父親在一塊兒時總是坐在右邊)。

「大天使拉斐爾說過，我們不能夠在有人類的時候讀預言。」耶穌說。

「猶大又不是人。」死神回答。

猶大擺了個心窩口中箭的誇張姿態，「嗷。」

「你真的不是個人，」死神用敘述事實的口吻說，「你只是被賦予可以在地球行走的型體，但是你並不是活著的。」

「在我為您跑了百萬個公里，打聽到百萬個消息，給皇后遞過百萬張紙條後，」猶大用逆來順受的口吻說，「您說的就是”你不是人”。」

「鑒於你為了三十個臭銅子背叛我主的事實，你的確不是人。」守護天使中負責管理耶穌工作匯報的說。

「別對他這麼兇，好然德基爾，」耶穌說，「猶大不是故意的。而且那都過去一千六百年了。」

「我誠心建議我們停止這個沒有用處的話題然後趕緊開始工作。」死神把他形狀修長優雅又強而有力的手伸向預言集。

耶穌用他形狀同樣修長優雅又強而有力的手按住死神的手腕，「猶大在這裡，我們不能看預言。」

「嚴格意義上他確實不是人，」死神說，「不再是了。」

「他有心，有思想，他吃喝，他走路，」耶穌說，「這些條件符合他是一個人類的標準。」

「你可能沒有反應過來，」死神說，「這具形體沒有心跳。我們只是暫時把由大的靈魂放在這具人類形狀的型體裡。」

「你才沒有反應過來，」耶穌說，「猶大，我的朋友，有心。他思考，記事，甚至懺悔，只有人類才具有懺悔的能力，這些跡象都表示猶大是個人。」

死神說，「他不是完全活的。他吊死的那天是我去收的靈魂。」

「不怎麼愉快但令人記憶深刻的經驗。」猶大補充。

死神又說，「另外，如果要猶大代表我或是你出外偵查報信，讓他知道預言的內容會更有幫助。」

「死神陛下說的有道理，」猶大躲在咖啡杯後邊說道，「你也很有道理，我是說－我現在不算是個活著的人類。要是找個大夫來，他會因為聽不見我砰砰砰的心跳嚇的心臟病發。而且，拉斐爾並沒有說這個預言得在沒有活人的地方看。」

一位守護天使艱難的舉手引起注意，「我主，大天使拉斐爾閣下的確沒有這樣說明。同意背叛者的話語令我痛苦，可是他說的是事實。」

咖啡桌上沉默了好一會兒，然後耶穌開口，「……好吧。」

「距離世界末日還有十三年六十六天六個鐘頭又三十分鐘，」死神檢視懷錶後說，「半個鐘頭前還有十三年六十六天又七個鐘頭。只因為你堅持說猶大是人。」

耶穌大聲地說，「因為他就是啊。」

「冷靜點，朋友。」猶大拍拍他，「沒關係的，我現在的確不是個人。」

猶大現在使用的人類型體說起來還是照著他第一次當人類時的模樣原版復刻的，他的第一具身體由於受到絞刑，頸椎骨斷的非常嚴重，修頸椎骨的經費都夠重新打造一具新的型體，所以死神決定這麼做了。這是他做過最慷慨的決定之一，他的前一個慷慨決定是在地獄的領土開發一塊新地界，打造山川河流，修建皇宮庭園，用厚厚的黑暗隔離十層地獄那邊各類苦刑引起的靈魂哀嚎，又從煉獄抓了幾個由於犯罪或臨終沒有懺悔而不得進天國的畫家、詩人、清客、演員、音樂家等等放進他的新地盤。撒旦，也就是路西法，前大天使，從來沒管過死神(當然，也不是說撒旦管了他就得聽)，薩邁爾、以利沙伯、別西卜，巴力，阿撒茲勒等創建的獄的元老墮天使跟惡魔三番兩次想爬進死神的新地盤頭看確全被守在門口的地獄犬跟黑色海鷗咬的頭破血流以至於狼狽的回到地獄。

死神當然還有其他幾項慷慨的決定，不過普通人沒有意外的話是無法靠近死神，也沒辦法從黑天使的嘴裡撬出什麼消息來的。

「令我驚奇的是，死神陛下竟然沒有六個黑翅膀。」結束他到底是不是人的議題後，猶大說，「您可是邪惡陣營的中流砥柱呢。」

「我不是墮落天使，」死神說，「而且我要翅膀做什麼。」

「有翅膀會讓您更有威風。」一個黑天使說。

「那些只有一片翅膀的魔鬼說話了!」守護天使中經常同黑天使找碴的那個說完，抖了抖他的兩片翅膀。

「不要亂說話，好哈尼埃爾(Haniel)，」耶穌說，「要愛仇敵如愛你的友鄰。況且，我也是沒有翅膀的。」

在雙方陣營就翅膀的問題即將開始針鋒相對之時，猶大叫來一份蛋糕，切下一口吃了，滿足地說，「就算我現在不是嚴格意義上的人類，我依然感謝死神陛下把我的形體造的有味覺。耶穌，我以為你成聖之後就有翅膀了。」

「基督靠的不是翅膀，我是基督，是救贖本身，」耶穌解釋，「就如同死神是死亡的本身，在相對概念上，死神也不需要靠翅膀做工。我是這樣想的。」

「也許吧。」死神彆扭地說。

「不過，當然了，作為一切死亡的本身，你在心裡其實非常－」

死神指著預言問，「能不能趕緊做正經事?」

「我說，」耶穌無奈地說，「你能不能夠別對世界末日這麼興奮。」

《先知以西結良準預言集》內含上萬則預言，作者是看見異相的先知以西結，至今依然預言不休，並且百發百中。預言集在天國曆法每五十年更新一次，正本全部保留在太陽天的天國大圖書館，上帝與四大天使持有複印本，上帝根據這些預言擬定祂對這個世界不可言喻的大計畫，然後標示出相關的預言讓四大天使把實踐計畫的工作層層往下分派。大天使拉斐爾帶來的預言集是最新修訂版的第六本複印本，只不過已經事先被拆封閱讀過了，十一使徒還有保羅在預言集貼滿標籤，在他們能找到的所有空白處用希臘文、亞蘭文、拉丁文以及希伯來文寫下他們的推論，預言集的扉頁夾了張莎草紙，提醒耶穌預言內容並沒有按照時間順序，建議他直接從他們貼過標籤的那幾千頁開始閱讀。

「開始嗎?」

「請。」

耶穌翻開了三塊人類水泥磚那麼厚的預言集。

**預言第二十九則** **:**

高盧金花園的災禍出現，日耳曼的女兒便做替罪的母羊。先有饑荒，再有戰亂，萬國的王都要懼怕那新來的王。亞伯拉罕要把以撒綑綁在柴堆使他著火。

_－新來的王不是敵基督，是有大能而且危險的人，會挑起戰禍。使徒保羅記。_

_－老好人亞伯拉罕通過試煉後上帝就取消這種反社會的測驗了，這個亞伯拉罕肯定不是為了對上帝表示虔誠才讓兒子去送死。使徒馬可記。_

**預言第三十則** **:**

羔羊沒有牧者便要迷途，陰霾把羔羊栓在獵場，然而必定有人要救羔羊。戴冠的羔羊得基督救贖後就要丟開那冠，那牧者也卸下牧羊杖。大衛的星忽明忽滅。

_－這羔羊說的是不信主，小信的人類。陰霾也許是魔鬼的偽裝。使徒安德列記。_

**預言第三十三則** **:**

羔羊去到天鵝的湖，便在那湖飲水，又在那山生了根，為天鵝看守巴別塔。

_－我們懷疑那牧者是我主的代言人，也許是羅馬教皇克萊門十五世，以人類來說他老的該退休了。這兩個羔羊許是同一人。使徒約翰記。_

**預言第三十五則** **:**

蒼穹缺失的星宿重歸完整，人間萬國都要紀念這星，金星天要有歡慶，凡聽見和弦者皆得喜樂。

_－是虛宿一嗎?金星天現在就夠熱鬧了，所有的慶典都在金星天舉辦。使徒腓立記。_

**預言第六十則** **:**

海鷗要飛翔十里中的六里，在天鵝遠飛之後才落地。永恆的夜之樂土是海鷗歸屬的海岸，那持矛打下海鷗的必受感召。

_－這天鵝是不是跟我主有關係?要我說，先知以西結根本不是預言，是在寫小說。使徒多瑪記。_

「陛下?」黑天使們問道。

「－沒事，」死神從預言集抬起頭，「我有些走神。」

**預言第三三三則** **:**

好戰的人有禍了，因為他們以為的弱者必要反抗。三騎士聽了敵基督的號令便縱馬而來，但是他們群龍無首。從陰霾生出火焰，又從惡火生出光和雨。兄弟要齊心合力，存在與消亡緊懸一線。

_－這是關於世界末日的第一則預言，那三騎士必定是天起四騎士中的三個。不過似乎從來沒有人見過他們。使徒馬太記。_

**預言第四四七則** **:**

軟弱的人有禍了，因為他必受侵害。敵基督存在人類之間，以撒受火焚燒，火也薰他的心，敵基督便迫害他。母親的呼喚被風吹散，唯朋友是弱者的救贖。

_－敵基督不是一個人，我想先知以西結要說的是這個。敵基督是一大群人類製造出來的。使徒保羅記。_

「敵基督不是一個人類，是一種狀態。」耶穌想了想，說道，「只不過敵基督會先從這個以撒下手。也許他會附在以撒身上，用以撒的身體做它想做的。」

「問題在於，」死神說，「我們有兩個可能是以撒的人選。」

「也許得先等預言裡的火燒起來。」猶大說。

**預言第六六六則** **:**

末世的鐘聲在獵場敲響。背叛上帝的有禍了，因為他的兒子必反叛他。騎士手握正確的劍，將智慧的選擇敵人。他的劍既是栓鎖也是門匙。

_－背叛上帝的當然會有禍，這還用說。重點是我們得找到這個獵場，也許這是譬喻，事實上說的是行宮別院之類的地方。使徒雅各記。_

**預言第七七一則** **:**

基督以上帝的名贖萬國，人子以上帝的愛救人子。末世的號角不為審判奏樂，聖傷將流聖血，人子騎士各做抉擇，那騎士必得加冕。

_－第一個人子指的肯定是我主，第二個人子也許是指人類。前面說三騎士群龍無首，這裡提到的騎士大約就是第四個。使徒西門記。_

_－反正不會是騎士蘭斯洛特，那個家伙在月球天訓練軍隊。使徒西門補。_

「我挺喜歡蘭斯洛特，絕佳的戰爭人才，」死神說，「他做了 **那種事** ，你們怎麼還收他?」

「他衷心懺悔了。」耶穌簡單地說，「並且，圓桌騎士除了莫德雷得都很討人喜歡。」

**預言第七七七則** **:**

受試煉的有福了，因為他必得獎賞。曾經叛主的會哭泣，暴亡的會從死中復活。彌賽亞在基督裡，唯有捨棄方得大能。那曾刺人子的矛將要落地。

_－鱷魚的眼淚。使徒彼得，使徒馬可，使徒約翰，使徒雅各，使徒馬太，使徒西門，使徒多瑪，使徒腓利，使徒安德列，使徒巴托羅買均記。_

_－別浪費空間，使徒們。使徒保羅記。_

「我現在就感覺有些想哭。」猶大說。耶穌問守護天使要來手帕遞給他。

**預言第八七九則** **:**

受愛感照的有福了，因為他必得赦免。持天秤的天使不計量他的罪，受他干犯的要感謝他，他的主人要以萬金贈他。他犯的過是林仙輕盈的羽翼。

_－因為愛能隱藏許多的罪[1]。使徒彼得記_

「猶大，」死神說，「前些日子我們見的那個賣皇室週邊的人類，」

「路易吉‧魯契尼，您說的是他。」猶大說。

「去把他找來。他對我有用處。」死神說。

「世界末日就夠糟的，別再拖人類下水。」耶穌反駁。

「管好你的事就成。」死神沒好氣地回嘴。

**預言第七千則** **:**

白晝與黑夜本是同源，愛與死亦是同源。結束是新的開始，等待是為了陰霾之後永恆的樂土。

_－這是什麼胡言亂語，我主跟死神哪裡可能是同源?他們的父親已經為敵多少年了?我懷疑先知以西結是為了湊滿整數瞎寫的。使徒巴托羅買記。_

[1] 彼得前書4:8


	7. 關於皇太子魯道夫的慘澹人生

皇太子魯道夫在他還未滿三十年的人生裡經常聽見他的母親對他父親說，「幸好魯道夫像我，他沒有被你母親像製作瓷器擺件那樣塑造成另一個你。」

魯道夫‧哈布斯堡於二十三歲結婚，他的新娘是比利時的斯蒂芬妮公主，一位端莊，富有知識，行止得宜，各方面都很完美的公主。魯道夫沒怎麼喜歡她。他母親也不喜歡她。但是魯道夫必須結婚。

「一個皇太子必須清楚他的責任，」魯道夫的父親對他說，「你的人生屬於帝國，你的婚姻屬於帝國，你的愛情，你的計畫，你每天早晨醒過來的第一個想法，都必須屬於帝國。」

「媽媽說當初您本來要跟我娜娜大姨結婚，」魯道夫說，「您自己就沒聽我奶奶的話。」

「……你母親跟你大姨是同一家族裡同父同母的姐妹，」皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世被噎了一下後說，「在政治上，婚姻是兩個家族的締約聯結，我的婚姻是成功的。在個人方面－」

「行。隨您便。」魯道夫說，「我要去練習射擊了，明天媽媽要跟我去梅耶林行宮打獵。」

他父親語帶不滿，「你應該更在意你的新婚妻子。」

「她能自得其樂。」魯道夫回道，「安托瓦涅特女大公送的寶石都快淹沒臥室了。」

魯道夫在婚禮前一週見到母親。伊麗莎白皇后旅行在外的時候，他們像朋友那樣通信，魯道夫在信件裡傾訴他的思念，抒發他對當前帝國情勢的看法，伊麗莎白則在信件裡紀錄她的旅途見聞。波旁王朝的現任皇后出身哈布斯堡帝國，按照備份既是魯道夫的堂姑媽也是他的六房姑表姐，魯道夫乾脆直接按照教名稱呼她為安托瓦涅特女大公。魯道夫的朋友沃爾夫岡‧莫札特曾經給安托瓦涅特女大公求婚，但是失敗，這個笑話一直在他們的小圈子裡流傳。

安托瓦涅特女大公嫁去法國的頭幾年頗受波旁王朝的人民愛戴，這一兩年來的欠收欠稅問題使人民又把怒火發洩在安托瓦涅特女大公身上，順帶著把矛頭指向哈布斯堡王朝(是 **他們** 把 **她** 送去法國的)。這個問題在發酵，影響到哈布斯堡帝國一些外圍的小領主國，新的思想家與演說家從大大小小的沙龍冒出來，鎮壓手腕只是給這些地下活動添柴加火。魯道夫讀過一些新思想家的著作，他認為這些新的思想並非一無可取之處，在皇太子魯道夫看來，哈布斯堡家族以至於整個王朝都有太多地方需要更新。皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世聽完魯道夫的陳述，表示了反對並讓魯道夫回去辦理年度匈牙利閱兵典禮。

魯道夫想起他母親會匿名在報上發表詩作，於是魯道夫給自己編了個匿名，”尤利烏斯‧菲力克斯”在報紙上長篇大論改革，吸引了一大群支持者。他的好運沒有維持很久，皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世的密探查出這些文章的真實作者，弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世當機立斷安排魯道夫跟保守派的比利時公主結婚。意思就是，前一個月讓雙方見個面彼此知會下流程，然後在奧古斯丁教堂交換老舊的家族戒指的那種結婚。

「我不喜歡她，」魯道夫對母親說，「看在上帝的份上－」

伊麗莎白皇后抬起眉毛，瞟向牆上的十字架。他們都沒有忘記魯道夫十歲那年都發生了什麼奇妙的事件。

「看在－妳聽過克麗斯汀夫人怎麼描述她，媽媽，」魯道夫揪著頭髮說道，「她比木頭更合適當木頭!」

「我也不喜歡她。我沒有見過像她一樣無趣的姑娘。」伊麗莎白說，「把手放下，別把自己抓禿了。你要是不樂意也不需要太理睬她。」

「這些事－責任、規矩、結婚，閱兵，審查，簡直令人窒息。」

「陪我去梅耶林行宮騎馬吧，」伊麗莎白對魯道夫說，「騎馬可以忘記很多事。」

「對了媽媽，」魯道夫說，「皇帝說婚禮隔天他安排皇家劇院演出《仲夏夜之夢》，妳會留下來看的對吧?」

「這是你的婚禮，不是我的，」伊麗莎白說，「你想看點什麼就讓劇院演什麼。」

伊麗莎白皇后寫了張手諭讓魯道夫的侍從拿去劇院，皇帝聽說了戲碼臨時被改成《羅密歐與茱麗葉》卻沒有發表反對意見。

婚禮被安排的井井有條，主持婚禮的是帝國總樞機科洛雷多親王大主教，為魯道夫的婚禮寫彌撒曲的是沃爾夫岡‧莫札特。聽說皇家劇院重新排演《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，莫札特在一夜之間寫出足夠上演三齣歌劇的樂譜，跑到劇院蠻橫無理地宣布這場慶祝皇太子結婚的演出由他指揮。

「結婚禮物，我的朋友，」莫札特對魯道夫說，「你知道我送不起你一塊領地，在各種意義上你也比我有錢，我只能送你我的音樂。」

「謝謝你，沃爾夫岡。」魯道夫說，「有時候我真想知道你這些音符都是哪裡來的。」

莫札特神秘兮兮地說，「讓我保留一點音樂家的機密，伙計。喝不喝酒?」

魯道夫的朋友裡他最欣賞也最羨慕沃爾夫岡‧莫札特。這個與魯道夫長像宛如鏡像的音樂家不在乎世人的眼光，他敢於挑戰和質疑，滿懷熱心嚮往烏托邦，並且熟知維也納最好的酒館。魯道夫換了便裝準備微服買醉，經過鏡子時他發誓他看見有個穿著只少十五年前款式的貴族男孩的紅禮服的小傢伙，趴在莫札特腳邊的地上用紙筆作曲。

「怎麼了?」莫札特問。

「沒有。」魯道夫說，「也許是眼花。」

莫札特把魯道夫帶到維也納最熱鬧的高級酒館，那裡的鋼琴手也演奏莫札特的音樂，男男女女隨著音樂摟在一塊兒起舞，不跳舞的就大口喝酒。沒有人的杯子見底過。

莫札特坐上琴凳，砸碎被他喝空的酒瓶引起注意，然後宣布，「即興曲《戴皇冠的羊崽子》，送給我的另一個我－我是說我的倒楣朋友，他要結婚啦。」

大伙兒鼓起掌，魯道夫朦朧著眼睛大笑，舉起白蘭地酒瓶灌進嘴裡。酒精使魯道夫眼前的一切都模糊的恰到好處，穿紅禮服的小傢伙站在鋼琴旁邊對莫札特不滿意地搖頭。

「沃爾夫岡，那個孩子是誰?」魯道夫問。

「誰?」

「那個孩子，」魯道夫想過去給他指出來卻一個趔坥摔在一群漂亮姑娘的襯架裙堆，他躺在姑娘們懷裡，舉著酒瓶喊，「那個衝你使眼色的小假道學。」

「我聽不懂你在說什－操！」

把皇太子魯道夫和莫札特捕回來的是阿爾科伯爵。科洛雷多主教往皇宮遞消息時聰明地把消息遞給皇后的貼身女官，她能夠確保在皇帝不知情的情況下皇宮裡能有人知道皇太子在哪裡(只不過這回科洛雷多盤算錯誤，另一個知道皇太子在主教府醉得不省人事的人是皇后本人)。

魯道夫在早上十一點清醒過來，佣人們看上去從清晨五點就已經端著早晨用品候在門外。魯道夫把自己弄得稍微體面一些，晨禱早就結束，魯道夫想到他該去給科洛雷多主教道謝。阿爾科伯爵在主教的私人廳室外站崗，帶著慈祥的諂媚表情(恰好是魯道夫最討厭的那種)對他說，「我非常抱歉，殿下，主教閣下現在有些忙碌。」

魯道夫脫口而出，「怎麼，忙著跟誰脫衣服打架?」

阿爾科伯爵的臉另魯道夫滿意地刷白，然後他聽見他的朋友莫札特跟他的師長科洛雷多主教互相叫罵的聲音。

「主教閣下對莫札特樂師把您帶去－那種下流的地方非常生氣。」阿爾科伯爵說。

魯道夫敲了下門便兀自進屋，然後看見科洛雷多主教頭髮散亂，揪著莫札特的白色衣領，被揪住的莫札特氣勢不在科洛雷多之下，他們的頭之間的距離剩下不到一吋，使魯道夫忽然有種他們並不是在吵架的錯覺。

「呃。」魯道夫說，「請原諒我。」

科洛雷多主教字面意義上地扔開莫札特，從吵架吵得面紅耳赤變成原因不明的更加面紅耳赤，「午安，皇太子殿下。」

「你他媽親眼看見了吧，」沃爾夫岡‧莫札特整理好衣領，對科洛雷多主教說，「他好的很，屁事沒有，見鬼，魯道夫這個倒楣孩子馬上要躺進墳墓，我帶他喝兩杯還犯法了。」

「這裡沒有你插嘴的地方，小混蛋。」科洛雷多說。

於是魯道夫發現了他那宛如聖人的神學教師、非正式私人顧問、心靈導師以及神父的另一附面孔，或者說真面目。然後魯道夫又發現方才還氣勢洶洶的沃爾夫岡‧莫札特隨著科洛雷多主教放低音量，收起那把準備把人打倒在地的狠勁，也從一個張揚的流氓逐漸變成溫和又平靜的音樂家。

魯道夫決定打破尷尬的沉默，「－是我讓沃爾夫岡帶我去那間酒館的。這件事他沒有責任。」

科洛雷多主教看看莫札特又看看魯道夫，「那裡不是酒館，殿下，那是一間，如果您能理解，”沙龍”。」

「……呃。」

「不過，克麗斯汀夫人收到的消息的確是您在民間酒館喝醉了，」科洛雷多主教又說，「我們都該慶幸阿爾科伯爵找到您的時候，您還沒有做出什麼不應當的舉動，否則就是我也包庇不住您。」

「呃，」魯道夫說，「謝謝您，閣下。」

「你的生活就是齣慘淡的悲劇，伙計，」莫札特說，「別生我氣，我只是想讓你開心一把。」

「昨晚我的確挺開心的，」魯道夫順著話頭說，「所以，我想請閣下寬容我們這一回，就當這件事是個無傷大雅的小意外，我的母親那邊我自己會去說明。」

正中午十二點的鐘聲敲響了。科洛雷多主教聽了會鐘聲，說，「這個時間恐怕皇帝，您的父親也知道您出門買醉徹夜不歸了。」

魯道夫和莫札特異口同聲，「狗屎。」

科洛雷多主教喚來佣人為魯道夫準回昨天的衣服回宮，阿爾科伯爵走進來，面有難色，「皇太子殿下，主教閣下，我很抱歉要告訴兩位，皇太子殿下的衣服因為被嘔吐一身，已經報銷了。」

那件衣服是魯道夫的母親讓私人裁縫給他訂製的。

皇帝對皇太子魯道夫在結婚前兩天跟樂師溜出美泉宮喝個爛醉，還得靠帝國總樞機的管家把他救出酒館的事發了場脾氣(魯道夫懷疑皇帝很早就清楚他去的實際上是個什麼地方)。伊麗莎白皇后則對皇帝的怒火不以為然。

「魯道夫就是個孩子，」她在家庭餐桌上用摺扇半遮著面容，平靜地說，「如果他注定和我一樣不自由，至少他該保有想辦法讓自己偶爾高興的權利。」

「他已經不是孩子了，」皇帝說，「魯道夫是我的繼承人，是這個龐大帝國的皇太子，一個皇子比任何青年人更應該自重自愛、謹言慎行。」

伊麗莎白用介於揶揄和譏諷的眼神看著皇帝，露出冰冷的微笑，「饒了我也饒了魯道夫吧。」

皇帝輕咳一聲。魯道夫已經出嫁的二姐吉賽菈適時優雅地告退離席，帶走魯道夫的么妹瑪莉‧瓦萊麗。她們的父親開口想說話，母親卻挪動手腕，用摺扇遮住整張臉。

「魯道夫，」伊麗莎白在扇子後頭說，「在你還勉強算自由的最後一天，我們去郊外跑跑馬。就我們兩個。明天開始，我也沒有辦法管你了。」

有時魯道夫會希望他的母親能別那樣犀利又冷淡。他們換上騎裝，經過門廊，一群比利時大公朝他們行禮，伊麗莎白皇后用摺扇遮面，挺著腰桿筆直快步走過去。

「妳跟皇帝的婚禮是怎麼樣的?」魯道夫問。

「不怎麼樣，」伊麗莎白側坐在馬背，正在用獵槍瞄準二十碼外的野兔，「參加的人很多，我哭了。在婚禮上哭泣從來不是任何好兆頭。」

「去參加妳婚禮的都有誰?」魯道夫說，「我是說，除了妳的父母家人，那些貴族－」

伊麗莎白模糊地說，「－ **他** 。」

魯道夫知道他母親指的是那位朋友，他母親長久以來的情人，皇帝從來不知道魯道夫的母親有情人。

「最近我沒怎麼見到他，」魯道夫嘆息，「我希望他能來瞧一眼我的婚禮。最好婚禮一結束他就帶我走。」

伊麗莎白皺著眉頭說，「別說這種話。你還年輕。我讀過你發表在報上的論述了，寫得很不錯，我慶幸至少你的思想是自由的。」

「這有什麼用，」魯道夫說，「沃爾夫岡說的對，我的人生是齣慘淡的悲劇，所有人都要擺布我，我連想改善一點現狀都不被允許。」

「那是因為你忘記了一件事，」伊麗莎白放下獵槍，「你不屬於皇帝，也不屬於你的頭銜，你屬於你自己，沒有人能擺布你，除非你允許他們這麼做。皇太子若是想要打一只雁子，會需要軍隊去替他打；魯道夫若是想要摘下天空裡的星星，你就需要自己動手去摘。」

「那妳呢，媽媽，」魯道夫又問，「哈布斯堡帝國的皇后兼匈牙利人的王后也能屬於她自己嗎?」

「是的，」伊麗莎白說，「我只屬於我自己，上帝或死神都改變不了這個事實。」

她開槍命中野兔。

半晌，魯道夫說，「我想我明白妳的意思了，媽媽。」

婚禮進行的很成功，家族裡大半的親戚都來了，魯道夫的表弟威廉還有表舅路德維希的座席在伊麗莎白皇后的正後面，魯道夫跟巴伐利亞的路德維希見過幾次，倒是很喜歡聽他描述福森當地的自然風景。路德維希在書信裡邀請過魯道夫到巴伐利亞逛逛。

魯道夫在人間最好的朋友站在唱詩班前指揮，帝國的總樞機身披紅袍高冕站在聖壇正中央，教堂裡暖的不尋常，於是魯道夫知道多年前他有一面之緣的朋友也來了。十字架的基督受難像在地上有清晰的倒影，那看上去像另一個人站在那裡。

魯道夫按照禮儀與皇室新娘跪在聖壇下，聽見樞機主教詢問，「如果這是出於你的意願，請回答”是”。」

奧古斯丁大教堂的鐘聲在魯道夫回答「是」之後被敲響，古老的鐘聲繚繞在樑柱，魯道夫依禮起身卻聽見隱藏在鐘聲裡的詭異旋律。歌唱的聲音蓋過了婚禮的彌撒。

**_一切已成過眼雲煙，一切只是老調重彈；_ **

**_醜惡偽陋不再使我們憤憤不平，真善美好只是陳詞濫調；_ **

**_我們是世界的末終，望不見出口，走投無路；_ **

**_詛天咒地謾罵不覺，幸福早已面目全非；_ **

**_只因奇蹟早已去不復返，忍耐到極限終究毀於一旦；_ **

**_我們看盡世間萬像，死亡就是一切的歸所_ _！_ **

皇太子妃由於沒有得到皇太子的協助只有自己起身。所有人都盯著他看，魯道夫看見他母親面不改色眨動雙眼，他知道她也聽見那個聲音。魯道夫試圖鎮定下來，他踩到新娘的曳地禮服，幾乎摔倒。原先該走下聖壇引領新人走過教堂的主教伸手扶他。魯道夫握住科洛雷多主教的手掌。

「不要怕，孩子，」科洛雷多主教說，私下裡科洛雷多主教總是用孩子稱呼魯道夫，「站起來往前走。」

魯道夫挽起新娘，跟在各級神職人員之後走出教堂。人民聚集在教堂廣場上歡呼，斯蒂芬妮熟練地向人民揮手，魯道夫有樣學樣；比利時大公們像是在短暫的時間內遺忘他在教堂裡的窘態，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特出現在魯道夫左邊。

「你沒事吧?」

「鞋底滑了一下罷了，」魯道夫說，「別擔心。」

「你知道，你有什麼煩惱都可以告訴我，」莫札特友善地說，「我不是政客，倒還算是不錯的保密專家。不論發生什麼事，我都站在你這邊。」

「謝謝你，」魯道夫發自內心地說，「我的朋友。」

魯道夫知道他母親的婚禮第二天，皇家劇院演的慶賀節目是《仲夏夜之夢》，那是他母親最喜歡的戲劇。參加皇太子婚禮的賓客對這次的慶賀節目有他們各自的看法，魯道夫假裝沒聽見那些無聊的批判話。

「我不知道您為什麼堅持想看這種不吉利的悲劇，」斯蒂芬妮對魯道夫說，「昨天我們的婚禮就不太幸運了，我聽見安德拉希伯爵說新人在聖壇前絆倒不是個好兆頭。」

「我從來不信這些。」魯道夫說，「而且《羅密歐與茱麗葉》不能算完全的悲劇，他們至少死在一起，從這個角度看，這得算個好結局。」

「我希望您不是在暗指您想跟您的哪位情婦一道殉情。」斯蒂芬妮說。

魯道夫的姐姐清清喉嚨，斯蒂芬妮安靜下來。伊麗莎白以扇子遮面，在皇太子夫婦之前坐進包廂，輕聲地說，「我好奇那些優雅又靈巧風趣的小姐都上哪裡去了。」

斯蒂芬妮僵硬地對皇后行禮。皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世站在魯道夫背後，悄聲說，「法國的使節在那邊，兒子，也許你願意給他們一些表示。」

身穿軍服的皇帝向法國的使節揮手致意，魯道夫照著皇帝的樣子揮揮手，法國人暫時滿意地離開了。

「在你的婚禮選擇一齣悲劇可不是好主意。」坐進包廂時皇帝說。

「重點是音樂，不是故事，這裡誰都別稱自己是音樂家，」魯道夫說，「媽媽會同意我的看法。」

斯蒂芬妮說，「我聽說莫札特樂師前兩天把您帶出皇宮－」

「我向來很中意小莫札特，」伊麗莎白皇后用細細的聲音說，「他是你的朋友裡最正常的。」

一直沒有說話的吉賽菈對斯帝芬妮投以同情的目光。

嚴格來說這齣《羅密歐與茱麗葉》不是齣歌劇(魯道夫不知道的是大約一百多年後真的有另一個音樂家把這齣戲譜成歌劇了)，它是齣很幸運地擁有很好的音樂的傳統戲劇，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特在樂池指揮，魯道夫在劇院二樓的皇室包廂往下看，那個穿紅禮服的奇怪小家伙也趴在樂池裡，在莫札特指揮音樂的同時仍在埋頭作曲。魯道夫曾經跟他的英語教師談論這齣英國戲，他的英語教師在這齣戲裡最喜歡的是班伏里奧，因為在一大群象徵純真愛情，仇恨，寬恕與機智的角色裡，班伏里奧最像一個真正的人。

「您最喜歡的又是誰，殿下?」他的英語教師問。

「提拔特，尼爾先生，」魯道夫回答，「他也像人。他是被仇恨推到浪尖，逃離不了命運的人。他不得不攻擊卻沒有辦法保護自己。他是仇恨的替罪羊。」

「很有意思的關點，殿下。」滿頭黑色鬈髮，總是掛著神祕微笑的英國人說。

皇家劇院的演出很少出差錯，魯道夫看得入迷。舞台上的維洛納城四季如春，兩大家族制定法律，人們看似身在天堂，靈魂卻在地獄徜徉。沒有人分得清楚他究竟是為了仇恨、友情還是榮耀而戰。羅密歐如此，茂丘西奧如此，提拔特亦如此。所以提拔特殺了茂丘西奧，羅密歐又殺了提拔特，然後他丟開劍，為自己的命運嚎啕悲嘆。魯道夫想起他們十幾歲時，在其中一次互換身份的小把戲被發現後，莫札特帶著苦笑問他的話，「魯道夫，你說人要如何逃離自己的命運?」

命運對魯道夫而言更像一條注定綑綁他一生的枷鎖。就像他母親曾經說過的，唯有死亡是真正的自由。

舞台上的提拔特死了，音樂還在繼續。劇院的某個地方有個激憤的聲音高聲呼喊，「羅密歐！你是死神！」

那個聲音對魯道夫實在太過熟悉，他沒忍住笑；斯蒂芬妮不可置信地望向魯道夫。坐在他們旁邊的伊麗莎白皇后用扇子遮住正臉卻遮不住上揚的嘴角。皇帝不明所以，魯道夫低下頭，跟他的母親交換了個眼神，勉力克制住在各種意義上都不合時宜的竊笑。

沒有人知道那個過度熱情的觀眾是誰，這段小插曲變成婚禮第二天的晚宴上的話題。莫札特受邀出席晚宴，對法國人擺出冷漠的表情，魯道夫給他倒滿整杯義大利南部製造的好酒。

「趁今天喝個痛快，」魯道夫說，「從明天起，你還是個孩子，我卻是成人了。」

「放屁，你就是個欠開心的倒楣孩子，」莫札特說，「祝你健康，伙計，祝你勇敢，祝你艷福不淺，祝你掙脫命運，祝你一槍崩了那些該死的魔鬼!」

「祝你健康長壽，祝你靈感不斷，」魯道夫用他的杯子撞莫札特的，「祝你充滿愛，祝你的音樂長盛不衰，也祝你擺脫命運!」

斯蒂芬妮帶著幾個侍從走過來，「您喝的太醉了。」

「以後我們就再也騙不了您啦，太子妃殿下，咱們倆是維也納最臭名昭祝的模仿演員，」莫札特嚷嚷，「不過您肯定能分辨出睡在您床上的是魯道夫還是我，請您千萬別狠著心把我踢下床鋪－」

斯蒂芬妮嫌惡地皺著臉，魯道夫放聲大笑，「別那樣看我，芬妮，我們才結婚第二天，您嫌棄我的日子還沒有真的開始呢。」

另一個侍從在斯蒂芬妮開口前加入他們，「皇后陛下想要見皇太子殿下還有莫札特大師。陛下在她的會客室。」

莫札特模仿著魯道夫的口吻，「真抱歉，芬妮，皇后陛下要見我們，您只能委屈一下先同沒有任和頭銜的雅克·內克爾先生[1]跳舞了。」

魯道夫瞇著眼睛看清楚那個侍從，「魯契尼，是您嗎?我似乎見過您。」

「路易吉‧魯契尼為您效勞，皇太子殿下，」侍從說，「我新近被指派為皇后陛下的傳話人。」

「誰指派的?」魯道夫問。

路易吉‧魯契尼說，「您知道您的母親不喜歡久候，殿下，請您們跟我來。」

「賞他一百杜卡托，」莫札特說，「這個好義大利混蛋是個忠僕。」

路易吉‧魯契尼攙扶著魯道夫，三個人用怪異的姿態搖搖晃晃走向伊麗莎白的會客室。

魯道夫沒有想到的是會客室裡還有別的訪客，路易吉‧魯契尼敲開門，送他們進去，下一秒魯道夫和莫札特騰空而起，被人拎著後頸皮嚴厲地譴責，「這都是什麼模樣，你們醉的像受了誘惑干犯率法的愚人。」

「我可去您的吧，」莫札特說，「您跟科洛雷多那頭驢差不多蠢了。」

「閉嘴，沃爾夫岡，」魯道夫說，「上帝，我們好常時間沒有見面了－我聽見您喊的那聲，您瞧，上帝，羅密歐不是死神，死神在您背後呢。死神，我的朋友，晚安！你可是一點都沒變！」

「你醉瘋了。」莫札特說。

魯道夫被短暫地放開，又被另一只手拎住後頸皮，這陣猛烈的搖晃一路晃進了他的胃。

「看在－為了你自己好，」死神咬著牙關說，「清醒一點，別給你母親丟臉。」

「好的，遵命，朋友，父親。」魯道夫說完，他的胃再也不受控制，把魯道夫塞進去的所有東西反方向發射出來。

[1] 雅克·內克爾: 路易十六的財政總監，沒有任何貴族頭銜，法革後繼續擔任財政總監到1790年才辭職。


	8. 關於人類路易吉‧魯契尼成為刺客前都幹了什麼工作

路易吉‧魯契尼對他的人生(意思是，人類生涯)的評價是，「有點糟心，不過也真他媽精彩。」

魯契尼出生在一個動盪的時代，父不詳，母親把他扔在孤兒院等待奇蹟發生。人種上他是高盧人，國籍上先是法蘭西帝國巴黎人，後來成為義大利公國人，接著他在哈布斯堡王朝工作過一陣，他完成被交派的任務後移居瑞士邦聯；總的來說，魯契尼還是很認可他這輩子幹過的事，畢竟不是人人都有機會在街邊賣皇家週邊時遇上一個跟他長的幾乎完全一樣，自稱是一千六百年前背叛耶穌基督的猶大的傢伙來邀請他給人工作，並且發現他的雇主是死神，也就是撒旦的長子，死亡他本身的。

「這是一項需要長期潛伏的工作，」死神在咖啡聽對還滿頭矇逼的魯契尼說，「為我完成這項工作，你會永有你的人類腦袋想不到的報酬。」

「我依然不認為這是正確的，」死神旁邊跟他長的基本上沒有差別的－人?活鏡像?巫師?天使?魯契尼漏了最簡單的可能選項－說。

「對不起，」於是魯契尼說，「您是?」

「我是耶穌，是基督，」耶穌說，「羔羊，你不要信死神，他要你做的是魔鬼的事。」

魯契尼說，「您兩位兄弟演的真好，我要走了。」

於是耶穌坐在那裡看著，魯契尼拿起咖啡店的免費清水，喝進滿嘴他喝過最頂級的葡萄酒。死神又打了個響指，魯契尼潑灑到衣服上的酒漬連同衣衫本身的線頭髒汙一併消失，他身上穿著一套全新、漂亮且招搖的紫色大禮服。

「衣服挺好看。你可能需要再喝些酒壓驚。」猶大善意地提醒。

「現在你又引誘人酗酒了。」耶穌對死神說。

「你有科洛雷多那個人類當你的接應，我總該給自己找個幫手，」死神回答，「現在麻煩你安靜，讓我把這個人類收買下來。」

魯契尼看看重新滿到杯緣的酒，問道，「所以薩爾斯堡的親王大主教真的是您－上帝啊，我看見基督坐在維也納的咖啡廳－我是說，科洛雷多主教真的是您在人間的，那啥，上帝，我對聖經不大熟。」

「是的，羔羊，科洛雷多主教是我的代言人，現在也是幫助我阻止世界末日的助手。」耶穌溫和地說，「你看見的這個魔鬼是死神，從前是我的親戚－」

「我需要你做的不是引發世界末日，因為你辦不到，」死神直白地說，「你要混進哈布斯堡宮廷，等待對的時間，你會收到下一步指示。」

「你要這個人類監視小魯道夫。」耶穌說。

「我的事跟你沒有關係。」

「凡牽扯到小魯道夫的就跟我有關係，」耶穌說，「看在神的份上，我們在說的是敵基督！」

「這個世界末日，」魯契尼轉向猶大，「說的是那些紅海冒上來，滿地怪物，瘟疫，饑荒，七個天使審判人類的世界末日?」

「就是那個，而且時間快到了，大約還有七年，」猶大點點頭說道，「還有敵基督，敵基督一出現，世界末日就開始了，問題是我們現在弄不准敵基督在哪裡。我押的是皇太子魯道夫，另一個選項是有名的莫札特，你現在下注是五五開。」

不過魯契尼更關心別的問題，「混進哈布斯堡宮廷給您工作包沒包吃住花銷?年奉是多少杜卡托?要是出了什麼意外，有沒有保險?」

死神給他的侍從做了個手勢，黑天使中管理財政的掏出一張清單，剩下的六個黑天使飛到咖啡廳的屋頂下跟守護天使扭打起來。

「你的工作是代表死神陛下擔任人類伊麗莎白皇后與她的兒子人類魯道夫的傳話人，伊麗莎白皇后會認識你，與伊麗莎白皇后有關的下一步工作目前因為時機未到所以無可奉告，如果你一定要知道，你完成這個工作的代價很有可能是你的肉身遭遇暴死，」黑天使快速地念誦，「大部份的時間你會在維也納美泉宮為死神陛下監視維也納，這包含皇太子魯道夫，的不尋常跡象，但凡有不尋常的跡象都需要向我們回報。你的工作福利包含一個人類在皇宮生活的所有需求，死神陛下也會確保在時機到來前你的人身安全無虞，如果你能促進皇太子魯道夫愈發往黑暗邪惡勢力這邊靠攏，你會每個月獲得十舍客勒[1]的額外獎金，一個舍客勒大約是六千六百六十人類杜卡托。如果你，人類路易吉‧魯契尼同意上述條款，就在這裡簽名。」

「不要簽名，人類，」守護天使喊，「暴死者沒有機會做臨終懺悔是不能進神的國的！你會在地獄－永遠！」

「根據預言內容這次並不是按照傳統運作。」死神說。

耶穌皺著眉頭，「預言裡沒有提到這個。」

「事實是，有，」死神掩飾著語氣裡的諷刺說道，「恐怕你太忙著關注世界末日就沒有讀透那些明顯在預示個別人類命運的預言。」

「怪我咯，」耶穌說，「彌賽亞的職責是拯救全人類，個別人類就包含在全人類裡。你這個只顧自己益處的自私魔鬼。」

「我們死神陛下才不自私，」黑天使反駁，「陛下要是自私就不會想出這個同時拯救茜茜小姐跟這個不相干的人類的計畫。」

猶大悠哉地說，「你們就像兩個吵架的小竹馬撂了各自的小伙伴隔著籬笆歡脫地互相唾棄。魯契尼，我的好伙計，你考慮的怎麼樣?」

「見鬼，」魯契尼說，「反正人總有一天都要死，去他的世界末日。」

「這句話得抄起來，」猶大說，「真的，耶穌，死神陛下，我把這句話記住了，沒準哪天就派上用場了呢。」

魯契尼接過黑天使手裡，用墮落天使折斷的翅膀上的羽毛做的筆(非常冰冷，寫出來的墨水卻是滾燙的岩漿)在莎草紙上簽名的當兒，他的工作合同就生效了；死神行使的幾個惡魔奇蹟讓路易吉‧魯契尼這個名字出現在皇后貼身女官還有皇家人事主任的腦海和紀錄簿裡，魯契尼在一個響指的時間內牢牢記住所有皇室禮節還有他需要知道的，關於伊麗莎白皇后一家子(特別是她的兒子)的事項。猶大代表這個尋找敵基督隊伍中的人類鼓掌歡迎魯契尼加入，給他點了杯飲料。魯契尼說服自己忽視一些關於面貌特徵的問題，說，「您們說的這個預言是什麼?」

「這不是你需要關心的。」死神說。

「我們收到明確指示，預言內容不能讓人類知道，所以我們不能告訴你。」耶穌說完，往魯契尼的頭上畫了個十字，「雖然你選擇同魔鬼簽契約，我還是要祝福你平安，羔羊，願你在這樁危險的工作結束之後還保有人類的本心。」

「額，」魯契尼結巴著說，「謝謝您，上帝。」

如果誰說死神，也就是財魔，黑暗王子不是個好上司，路易吉‧魯契尼會連同黑天使們一起拍著桌子跳起來反對。他的新工作是擔任伊麗莎白皇后與皇太子魯道夫溝通傳話的橋樑，監視皇太子魯道夫的生活，其餘一概不管，美泉宮內廷職員的福利可以說非常優渥，所以魯契尼還得收回他說過的”耶穌才不管你”(並且，這句話他是對著耶穌本人說過的，這也不是普通人會遇到的奇蹟)，因為在某個層面，魯契尼早年當貧窮孤兒時的祈禱不僅得到耶穌的回應，死神本人還確保了魯契尼死掉之後的去向，並且使他成為人類意義上的暴發戶。魯契尼以為死神收買他的目的是為了找出敵基督好讓死神誘發世界末日，幾年後他才會知道真正的原因。魯契尼已經見過皇帝一家子，他認為伊麗莎白皇后是活在她自己小世界的詩人，皇太子魯道夫根本倒楣生錯家庭，皇帝則是個討厭鬼。魯契尼討厭封建君主制。

「我個人非常不明白人類到底為什麼怕陛下，」黑天使的領隊跟魯契尼藉工作之便閒扯時說，「人類的社會發展了快要一千八百年，我得說這陣子陛下的業績愈來愈好，肉身死亡後靈魂能上天堂的，一百個人類里大約只有三個。」

「說到這個，」魯契尼說，「死神陛下平常都在哪裡?」

「每天都有人類死掉，我的同事負責把屬於地獄的靈魂抓過來，陛下要給他們安排去處，」黑天使的領隊說，「當然了，地位特殊的人類，陛下會親自去接她的靈魂。」

「她?」

黑天使的領隊咳嗽一聲轉移話題，「我要說的是，死神陛下跟基督一樣忙碌－」

提到基督的名號燙了一下黑天使的舌頭。

「這是好事，人類，地獄收入增加，我們這幾百年的福利愈來愈好了。」

說完，黑天使快樂地整了整他無比合身且入時的黑色正裝。

魯契尼說，「包括這個?」

「你看看對面那些蠢天使，從來沒改過制服，穿著那種土味長袍還自以為挺美，」黑天使鄙視地說，「陛下每五十年就給我們改制服，還分日常款和正式款，別的墮落天使跟惡魔可沒有這種待遇。」

「死神對員工真慷慨。」

「那當然，我們黑天使可是全地獄最靚的小隊。」

「我可不可以也搞一套您這樣的衣服?」魯契尼問。

黑天使笑著說，「你得先死掉，通過訓練才能當候補黑天使，不過你現在還不能死，你得留在人間為死神陛下工作。」

「好吧。」魯契尼說，「我猜您們七個給死神陛下工作很久?」

「大約六千年，我沒有仔細計算，」黑天使說，「要我說，陛下比他父親好多了。」

總的來說魯契尼滿意他的新工作。他發現的第一樁怪事是皇太子魯道夫有一天突然看的見莫札特身邊的小阿瑪蒂。除了莫札特本人，能看的見小阿瑪蒂的只有那些非人類的存在體，還有被他們賦予更好的視力的人類(這不包含科洛雷多主教，他看不見小阿瑪蒂的原因跟看守北斗星的天使不知道他自己是星座的一份子相同)。魯契尼把這個發現通知給黑天使們，然後收到死神會在皇太子婚禮的第二個晚上親自到美泉宮查看情況。皇后的貼身女官克麗斯汀夫人果然在婚禮第二晚差遣魯契尼從晚宴上把皇太子魯道夫和他的朋友莫札特送到伊麗莎白皇后的會客室。理論上他應該為皇太子醉到一種很不得體的程度以皇室職員身份譴責莫札特，但是他沒有這麼做。皇太子的心情不好，魯契尼看的出來，莫札特只是在用他想的到的辦法讓他朋友開心一點。

死神和耶穌在皇后的會客室，魯契尼把醉到變形的皇太子跟樂師送進門，震驚地看見以經常以扇遮面聞名的伊麗莎白皇后把扇子擱在桌上，一派淡定地同那兩個掌控人類的存在體閒聊。皇后的美貌在發光，死神看皇后的眼睛在發光，耶穌看見魯道夫和莫札特的眼神也閃著火光。他從魯契尼手上奪過年輕的人類，一手拎起一個譴責他們，死神又從耶穌手上奪過皇太子魯道夫，幾秒後，皇太子魯道夫把他胃裡黏黏糊糊的東西全部嘔吐在死神的皮革靴子上。小阿瑪蒂抿著嘴躲在耶穌背後，身手揪了下莫札特頭頂豎立著搖晃的頭髮。

同樣還醉醺醺的莫札特在耶穌手裡尖叫，「 **噁心啊啊啊啊啊啊。** 」

死神打了個響指清理現場，伊麗莎白皇后坐在扶手椅裡輕輕地說，「的確有些不好看。」

死神讓魯契尼取來幾個最大的空水壺，耶穌遲疑地說，「真的要這麼做?這種作法會讓他們痛苦。」

「他們活該。」死神說，「聽著，伊麗莎白，我真的很不想在妳的面前做這件事。如果妳願意，妳可以閉上眼睛別看。」

耶穌難過地說，「真對不起，小沃爾夫岡，你忍耐會，很快就過去了。」

一位黑天使給伊麗莎白皇后遞上黑眼罩，伊麗莎白婉拒了眼罩，魯契尼就站在牆邊，與皇后一起目睹耶穌跟死神分別拎著莫札特和魯道夫的後頸皮，另一手在他們的胃的位置往上掏出什麼，那兩個年輕人類開始打嗝，然後經歷痙癴，最後他們發出慘痛的乾嘔聲，氣喘噓噓，滿頭冷汗，他們在過去幾個鐘頭內喝下肚的酒就全部回到水壺裡，並且滿到邊緣。

「我還以為是什麼，」伊麗莎白皇后對死神說，「比這個更令人噁心的我都見過了。」

「那個耶洗別會付出她該得的代價[2]。」死神冷冷地說。

「我的天啊(Mein Gott)。」莫札特說。

「我在這裡，熊孩子，」耶穌說，「你差點把自己喝死了。」

魯道夫大聲抗議，「你為什麼這麼做！為什麼就不能讓我多醉一會！說好的當朋友呢！」

「我們有正事要談，」死神咬著牙微笑，「而且，你讓你的母親非常丟臉，比那些被你養出葉斑的雪絨草更丟臉。你到底什麼時後才能意識到你已經不是個該死的十歲小孩了?」

耶穌張口想說話，被拎在他手裡的莫札特吹了聲口哨，「伙計，我不知道原來死神才是你爸爸！上帝，我看見了什麼奇蹟！」

「安靜點，小沃爾夫岡，」耶穌說，「就像死神說的，我們有正事要談。你是不是該向伊麗莎白女士打個招呼?」

「您又不是我爸爸。少命令我。」

「那些都可以省略，」伊麗莎白皇后說，「請諸位都坐下，魯道夫，來坐在我旁邊。其實你喝的有些醉並不要緊。」

「妳太溺愛他了。」死神說。守護天使，耶穌，莫札特以及魯契尼都忍不住對死神投以側目。死神板著臉將皇太子魯道夫扔進伊麗莎白皇后右手邊的座椅。

一個黑天使變成侍衛的模樣在外頭守門，耶穌打了個響指給沒有座椅的魯契尼變出一張木凳子，守護天使們好奇地圍在小阿瑪蒂週圍研究他，小阿瑪蒂冷漠地瞪他們一眼，繼續他自己的工作。

「我也不知道為什麼我會看見小阿瑪蒂，」魯道夫聳聳肩膀，「我只記得我給沃爾夫岡說過我想知道你的音樂都是從哪裡來的。」

「小阿瑪蒂就是我，」莫札特解釋，「他是我身體裡的音樂。我的天賦的形體，可以這麼說。」

「我們的重點就是這個，」耶穌說，「小魯道夫怎麼突然說想看見就看見他以前看不見的小阿瑪蒂。」

伊麗莎白皇后禮貌地說，「上帝，我能不能請您說的簡單一點?」

「耶穌的意思是，魯道夫具備普通人類沒有的能力，」死神接口，「他想要任何東西，不需要誰應允都能自己實現。」

「可萬一這只是個意外?」莫札特問，「命運總是充滿意外，不是嗎?」

「魯道夫，你現在最想要什麼?」死神說。

皇太子想了幾秒，「我有些餓，如果有東西可以吃就好了。」

守在門外的黑天使敲了敲門，端進來一盤完美的巧克力蛋糕。

「五秒鐘前人類皇帝派人送來給皇太子的。」黑天使說。

伊莉莎白望向魯契尼。

「我沒有告訴皇帝說您要見皇太子殿下，陛下。」魯契尼說。

「也許是斯蒂芬妮告訴皇帝了?」

「她沒有，」一個守護天使說，「我看見皇太子妃斯蒂芬妮在皇太子離開後也提早退席直接回寢殿了。皇帝吃過晚飯後一直在辦公室沒有離開。」

伊麗莎白皇后仰起下頷，「這依然無法證實任何假設。」

「這表示我們全都得開始留意像這樣的怪事，」死神用難得一見耐心口吻對伊麗莎白皇后說，「如果魯道夫只有最近幾天是這樣，也許就真的只是命運上的意外；如果經常，而且愈來愈常這樣，就表示－」

「就表示我是敵基督?」皇太子魯道夫問。完美的巧克力蛋糕已經消失在兩個年輕人類的嘴裡。

「你不是敵基督。」伊麗莎白皇后重申。

「那很糟嗎?」莫札特問。

「我們可以想辦法避免敵基督出現，」耶穌說，「就算你的身體裡有禍的種子，只要小心避免接觸壞的因素，驅走負面因子，敵基督就不會被誘發，就不會有戰爭，也就沒有世界末日。」

魯契尼小心地說，「聽起來很困難。」

「困難，但是並非不可能。」耶穌回答。小阿瑪蒂聞言同意地點頭。

守護天使中負責接收人類祈禱的消息的說，「我主，萬一、要是、如果敵基督真的被誘發，那身為敵基督的種子的人類會怎麼樣?他會不會死?他的靈魂會不會被敵基督吞掉?我們有機會救這個人類嗎?」

「根據預言，人類的靈魂不會被吞掉，不過會很難被找到。」耶穌說，「最好的辦法是打從一開始就屏除讓這種事發生的機會。」

「什麼預言?」伊麗莎白皇后，魯道夫以及莫札特問道。

死神瞪了耶穌一眼，「現在不能告訴妳，還有你們。」

「至少讓我們知道距離世界末日還有多久?」伊麗莎白問。

「七年四十七天又十二個鐘頭。」死神說。

「那很快了。」伊麗莎白皇后平靜地說。

「妳不會有事的，」死神說，「妳還有魯道夫都不會有事，我一直在為世界末日作準備。」

「我真的不知道該說你自私還是稱讚你－」

死神飛快地說，「一個在看戲的時候在劇院天花板裡大聲喊叫的蠢蛋沒有資格批評我。」

魯契尼想到發生在皇家劇院的事，大笑出聲。伊麗莎白皇后淺笑著說，「我果然沒有猜錯。」

「上帝，」莫札特抹掉被他笑出來的眼淚，「您太善良了，演提拔特的混仗不僅沒死，還從安德拉希伯爵手裡拿了他的賞金。」

「我知道那個人類沒有死，」耶穌說，「我只是為提拔特難過。他是個可憐的孩子。」

「他甚至不是真的。」魯道夫說，「而且提拔特就是個活受罪的可憐鬼。」

耶穌激動的幾乎掉下眼淚，「我沒辦法－看在－他只是需要一個擁抱！」

死神非常平靜地總結，「我再也不會邀請你看人類的戲，省的丟我臉。」

魯契尼坐在木凳子上，看著被人類們安慰的耶穌，忍不住說，「猶大說的對，上帝，您真的善良過頭了。」

[1] 舍客勒:古代希伯來貨幣的一種，那個跟人類貨幣的匯率是死神說的別信

[2] 歷史上FJ到底有沒有把性病傳染給Sisi並不清楚，只是這裡使用了一粒沙的劇本(。


	9. 關於耶穌請人幫的不可言說的小忙

人間曆法公元1785年，距離預言中的世界末日還有大約四年，耶穌獨自坐在公園的湖畔用麵包屑餵養鴿子，思考著預言裡關於敵基督的部分。

根據先知以西結的 **預言第六百三十三則** **:** 惡的種子萌芽，跪乳羔羊驚慌，求助無門的有禍了，因為他要失去信心，凡失信心的都要受敵基督蒙熏。

 **預言第一千則** **:** 基督與敵基督為敵，基督在彌賽亞裡。自願者奉獻其身，其利不可勝數，貧弱者奉獻其心，其力勝過萬馬千軍。

死神的馬車駛過街道，看不見馬車的人類只感覺突然颳了陣冷風；死神踏下馬車來到湖畔，坐在耶穌旁邊的空位，身上殘留著饑荒的氣息。

「別那麼頹喪，」死神說，「法國人類產生的負面因子已經蔓延到哈布斯堡王朝了。這幾天有什麼新發現?」

「為什麼不能有辦法在末日之前阻止敵基督?」耶穌說，「你不想發動戰爭，我不喜歡戰爭，若是這樣我們就應該拋下善惡的分別，共同想辦法阻止敵基督被誘發。」

「預言裡沒有提到世界末日或是敵基督可以被阻止，」死神說，「重要的是怎麼能夠結束世界末日。敵基督一出現，天啟騎士就會來聽從他指揮，到那個時候不論你樂不樂意都會有戰爭。」

耶穌沮喪地說，「我討厭這些。」

死神從耶穌的麵包屑袋子抓了一把灑在草地，「我也沒怎麼喜歡這些。」

「我記得你很喜歡從人類的戰場搭網子。」

死神反問，「在戰場掙脫網子往你們那邊飛的靈魂有多少個?」

「……我理解你要表示的了。」

「再說，這些不都是那個 **不可言說的計畫** 的一部分?」死神說，「你們最喜歡對人類說神對你有計畫，我懷疑你父親打從一開始全是在忽悠。」

「請不要逼我對你動手。」耶穌說，「耶和華，神，我的父親對萬物都有計畫，只是我們都得等到對的時間才能得知計畫內容，我親自體會過。就連你指使黑天使煽動猶太人把我釘十字架都是他計畫的一部分。好吧，也許你說的對，世界末日也是 **不可言說的計畫** 的一部分。」

「那麼問題來了，」死神說，「是預言影響計畫還是計畫影響預言?」

耶穌真誠地望著死神的眼睛，「我不知道，我沒有問過這個問題。」

死神友善地微笑著說，「幸好你沒有問，你知到六千年前但凡向你父親問問題的全被打出天國墮天了，要是你也墮天我就少了個對手，撒旦在下，要真是那樣我就會被無聊到 **死** 。」

「閉嘴，」耶穌說，「這不好笑。」

「反正現在釐清這個問題也沒有意義，」死神說，「在我給最新一批下地獄的靈魂發配去處的同時，你最好去關心下你的牧羊人還有他的羊寶寶。」

耶穌說，「為什麼不是你去顯現?小魯道夫一向更聽你的話。」

死神用欣慰的口吻說，「你終於向人類學會諷刺修飾法了，我的前親戚。」

先知以西結的預言在實現，人類的世界愈發混亂。分散在世界各地的各級天使日夜輪班驅散邪惡的速度與地獄勢力在人類心中引發邪惡的速度圍持在幾個豪秒內的差距。黑天使群聚在波旁王朝領地搧風點火，把波旁王朝人民對他們皇室的憤怒吹向哈布斯堡王朝上方，駐守波旁王朝的天使們有幾個為了保護人類而犧牲－事實上更精確的說法是這些英勇的基層天使 **無型體化** 了，這個概念比人類的死亡複雜一些，因為天使跟惡魔一樣沒有真實的心跳，也就不真的擁有實體生命，但是他們的形體確實被摧毀了－大天使加百列在巴黎聖母院住了幾天，收回無形體化的天使的靈魂，帶回天國頒發英勇勳章(有個別天使甚至獲得升級的榮耀)並重新配置形體。

「人類曆法十四世紀那會，我同米迦勒來出差，」加百列經過維也納時來探望耶穌，「我們為了爭奪一個副主教的靈魂跟黑天使打了一仗，我們差點兒就可以把他們全部都無形體化，但是神，您的父親下令我們不得如此。結果那個副主教因為犯了罪，審判過後還是在地獄做了一個世紀的苦役才能回到天國。」

「那場審判本來就不公平，」死神說，「人類佛侯洛犯了一個副主教不能犯的所有的罪，只因為他喊過一句聖母你們就強行赦免他。」

加百列堆起滿是摺子的和善微笑，「我們沒有強行赦免他，親愛的瑪門，佛侯洛副主教在臨死前一秒呼喊了聖母瑪利亞的名。」

「您可以從我眼前滾走了。」死神回答，伸手接過黑天使遞來的，該下地獄的靈魂的姓名和罪狀冊子。無形體化的天使們的靈魂在加百列的透明水晶聖體盒裡無聲地搥牆跳腳對死神表達他們對邪惡勢力的痛恨。

「別這麼兇，瑪門，有沒有人給你說過你兇起來不僅不可怕還向一只金燦燦的黑貓?」加百列繼續堆著滿是摺子的和善笑容，「您又在想什麼呢，彌賽亞?」

「－沒什麼，」耶穌說，「我正在計畫一點工作罷了。」

「如果您有任何需要都歡迎呼喚我們為您服務，以法利賽人保羅為首的使徒們全都引頸期待您在末日時喊他們幫忙，」大天使加百列謙恭有禮地說，「對了，最近羅馬教皇收到一份來自米吉多平原的包裹，由於他不知道該怎麼處理而向您祈禱，您身邊的好庫希爾(Kushiel)代表您接收禱告信息轉給天國，我們根據神，耶和華，您的父親的計畫，告訴羅馬教皇把那件包裹轉寄給您在薩爾斯堡的代言人了。」

守護天使中負責管理接收人類禱告的那一位向大天使加百列鞠了個躬。

「我就知道不該信任猶大，」死神說。

「恐怕我得告訴你這也是神的不可言說的計畫的其中環節，」大天使加百列說，「工作呼喚我回到天府，我很抱歉我得離開，祝您好運，彌賽亞(「以馬內利!」守護天使們唱和。)當然也希望你處理罪惡靈魂的工作順利，瑪門。請務必對被判者猶大好點，他也是神的計畫的一部份。」

「去你的不可言說的計畫。」

才進門的猶大被守護天使們集體亮出武器的小型聖光環逼的摘下帽子遮眼睛，黑天使擋在死神面前。大天使加百列對死神露出譴責的表情，消失在半空中。

耶穌盯著死神，「你讓猶大去米吉多平原做什麼?」

「傳統上米吉多平原是世界末日正式開始的地方，」死神聳聳肩膀，「而且，以免你不小心忘記，背叛者猶大現在實質上是我這邊的人，我只是出於禮貌偶爾把他借給你。」

「死神陛下讓你去找的那件東西呢?」黑天使的領隊問猶大。

「連死神陛下都敢背叛也是沒誰了。」黑天使中專管收取神類靈魂的譏諷。

「你們在開玩笑嗎，」猶大氣憤地說，「死神陛下要我找的可是”那個東西”，我能怎麼辦，帶著那個鬼東西過紅海還是一矛子戳死我自己?等等，我現在根本不是活的。」

「我聽不明白你們到底討論的是什麼，」耶穌宣布，「也許我的代言人能比你們更清楚解釋這一切。猶大，我的朋友，我們走。」

「陛下，我們該如何處罰背叛者?」

「算了，」死神說，「反正我們現在知道敵基督不住在米吉多平原，讓他離那東西愈近愈好。」

猶大用幾種不同的人類語言低聲咒罵。

「死神讓你去吉米多平原尋找的是什麼物件?」耶穌問道。

「就是”那個東西”啊，」猶大可憐兮兮地說，「那個令人不敢說出名字的東西。」

哈布斯堡帝國總樞機，薩爾斯堡親王大主教的府邸一片寂靜。科洛雷多主教在辦公室，端坐在桌前對著一件打開的包裹沉思；他用力地思考，導致皺紋從眼角眉梢漫延到髮髻線裡。耶穌的到來使辦公室牆上的聖像發出亮光，並且被科洛雷多主教注意到了。

「主啊，」他問，「我該怎麼辦?」

耶穌沿著十字架走下地，猶大跟在後頭，全身冒著滾燙的煙。

「希羅尼穆斯，這是我的朋友猶大，」耶穌說，「－孩子，不要憤怒，我實在告訴你，你們都誤解猶大了。」

「他使您被釘上十字架！」科洛雷多主教推開椅子站起來，黑色短袍的下襬翩然飛揚，「這個叛徒背叛了基督，上帝啊，我是說－主，您曾經最看重這個背叛者！」

「關於那個－事實是現在也不是解釋這些的時候，」耶穌說，「孩子，大天使加百列說羅馬教皇給你寄了個包裹，但是沒有人願意告訴我那包裹裡裝了哪件東西，我希望你能誠實告訴我。」

「您的門徒聖雅各還告訴我說，大天使聖米迦勒說這是背叛者猶大從米吉多平原挖掘出來的，」科洛雷多主教厭惡地瞥了眼已經非常習慣這類目光的猶大，說，「主，我是您的僕人，我的桌上的匣子裡裝的是教皇閣下寄給我的，那個羅馬士兵在您被釘十字架受難後用來傷害您的肉身的那柄－」

「命運之矛，好像大伙兒都這麼叫它，」耶穌為科洛雷多主教說完。

科洛雷多主教哀痛地別過視線試圖不再看那矛。

「埋在六尺黃土之下一千七百年還燙的跟熟鐵塊似的。」猶大批評，「現在我不妨說出來，耶穌，臭脾氣人類，起先死神陛下讓我去米吉多平原找這個東西是為了準備在世界末日使用它。你知道人類流傳的傳說吧。」

「有異端傳說握有命運之矛的人可以引起世界末日，」科洛雷多主教說。

「還可以統治世界，諸如此類。」猶大接口。

希羅尼穆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多主教用不信任的眼神上下打量猶大，後者隨意找到一處坐的地方，翹起腿把沾了泥的鞋子擱在室內盆栽上。

耶穌拿起命運之矛仔細研究，然後說，「但是，預言裡沒有提到敵基督會取得命運之矛。神既然計畫這矛重新出現，這矛就必有好的用處。」

「別在意那什麼預言，人類，」猶大說，「耶穌老說溜嘴，總之，預言內容不能被人類知道，你們只要相信神對你們都有妥善計畫就成。」

科洛雷多主教擠出假笑，「我是否也該相信您背叛主也是神所計畫的。」

猶大攤開手，「你們都要這樣想的話我也沒辦法。」

耶穌思考，「是神所計畫的－ **孩子！** 」

猶大摔到地下。耶穌放下裝有命運之矛的匣子，緊握住科洛雷多主教的雙手，這一回突然震聲使主教辦公室窗台瀕臨凋零的黃水仙猛地開出茂盛的花朵，耶穌懇切地說，「希羅尼穆斯，羔羊，我在凡間的代牧者，請幫我一個忙。」

「是的，主。」科洛雷多主教說。

猶大一臉詫異，「說真的，你幫忙前都不先問一下要幹什麼?」

「”經上說，不可試探主，你的神”，」科洛雷多主教對猶大擠出第二個被厭惡充滿的假笑，「退下，背叛彌賽亞的蛇，因為經上記著說：當拜主你的神，單要事奉他[1]。」

「耶和華才是神，我不是神，我只是耶穌，」耶穌溫和地說，「不過我很高興你把我說過的記得清楚－我是說，孩子，你務必要幫我保管命運之矛，並且也不要讓任何居住在地上的人聽說你在保管這矛；世界末日降臨時，我要用它。」

薩爾斯堡親王大主教，基督在人間的代言，百萬日耳曼羔羊的牧者，讓彌賽亞本人握著手，在耶穌面前跪下了。

「公正的主，若您要試煉我，我必定遵從，」他對耶穌說，「現在您使我保管所有魔鬼都覬覦的命運之矛，我卻不知道您為什麼還要用它。」

「這矛與你相同，自有它的使命，孩子，你不要為我擔憂，」耶穌告訴他，「這也不是試煉，神對我們都有計畫，你不妨且把這件事看成一回幫助你的鄰居的小忙。請為我保管命運之矛，到需要時，我會喚你帶著這矛到我身邊。在末日之前，

你仍代替我教牧，要詳細知道你羊群的景況，留心料理你的牛群[2]，希羅尼穆斯，你能夠答應我嗎?」

科洛雷多主教想了想，說，「主，我答應您。」

氣氛神聖又溫馨極了，猶大應景地拿出手帕抹了把臉。

「有什麼難處就告訴我，我會讓使徒們來幫助你。」耶穌說，「最近小沃爾夫岡還有小魯道夫怎麼樣?有沒有出現奇怪或是反常的現象?」

科洛雷多主教困難地說，「說到這個－」

下午三點半的維也納還熱鬧著。耶穌疊起被他讀過的報紙，猶大撿起飛散在路邊的傳單翻看。

「情況對皇太子不太妙。」猶大說，「這些傳單不是批判王朝統治就是在扒拉他的情婦。看這個:《如何評價皇太子魯道夫的情婦瑪麗‧韋切拉男爵夫人公然對皇太子妃出言不遜?》，還有這些，《如何看待皇太子發表進步文章後被皇帝禁足?》，《伊麗莎白皇后是否盜用牛奶?》，《封建王朝應該被立憲制取代的十七個原因》。」

「小沃爾夫岡竟然離開薩爾斯堡，」耶穌說，「他竟然在這個時節離開人間最能庇護他的地方－」

「離開最有力氣保他小命的人，你想說的是這個。」

「為什麼?」耶穌望著天空發問，「為什麼這樣計畫他?父親，神，究竟是您的計畫影響預言還是預言左右您對我們的計畫?」

「人類在這個逐漸敗壞的地球上還是願意信你，你瞧出來沒有，我的兄弟，」猶大說，「羅馬教皇，莫札特，科洛雷多，那些每天上街給兒子打牛奶的母親，人類一向信你能為他們帶來救贖。」

耶穌說，「我只是奉神的名盡我所能。」

「你打算拿”那個東西”做什麼事?」猶大問，「一千六百年前我就給你說過了，你說的每一句話都被賦予特殊意義，如果人發現你沒有帶給他們益處，他們就會攻擊你。人類可是從來沒有改變過。」

「他們不會攻擊我，」耶穌說，「如果你也願意幫我一點忙的話。」

猶大停下折紙，路邊撿回來的傳單被猶大拼湊起來折成預言裡在世界末日出現的海怪。

「我不知道，」猶大模糊不清地說，「上回我答應幫你忙的結果對我們都夠嗆的。為什麼找我?你有那麼多信眾，保羅、路加，要不隨便一個門徒也行。」

「因為他們絕對不會答應幫我這個事，」耶穌說，「就算答應了也會反悔。我只能信賴你。只要你先答應願意幫忙就可以了。」

猶大困惑地說，「你到底想幹嘛?」

「現在不能說，否則連你也要拒絕我，」耶穌說，「如果事情像死神想的那樣，世界末日的確發生，在那個時候，當我開口，猶大，我的朋友，你必須幫我完成我要做的工。」

「耶穌啊，聽我的，」猶大折著紙說，「別再整天想著幹大事了。你缺的不是搞事情的體質，你缺的是像小莫札特那種搞事情的機靈。」

「救贖也不是靠抖機靈就能達成的。」耶穌回答，「朋友，請你幫助我。就像以前那樣。」

耶穌打了個響指，把摺紙海怪變成一大串鮮紫色、滴著露水、顆粒飽滿的真正的葡萄。

「算我誘惑你來幫忙。」耶穌說。

「我操！」猶大大罵，「去你的，耶穌，你是善良勢力的首領，你不能誘惑人－我可去－媽的，我答應你。」

耶穌的第二個響指給猶大帶來一瓶人類世界一千六百年前就已停產的迦南地紅酒。

「我發誓你已經被死神陛下帶壞了。」猶大氣憤地扯下幾棵葡萄扔進嘴裡，「別告訴我連這個都是不可言說的計畫的內容。」

由於再往下說猶大就可能會猜出耶穌需要他幫助的事，耶穌決定暫時什麼都不說。這個需要有人幫的不可言說的忙是耶穌自己的計畫，是不可言說的大計畫裡的小計畫。猶大氣呼呼地吃他十六個世紀以來得到的第一串像樣葡萄時，耶穌坐在他最常坐著思考的公園長椅，拿出幾張寫有預言摘抄的紙條反覆閱讀。

 **先知以西結良準預言第一千七百八十九則** **:** 萬物皆不可掙脫自身命運，唯人子同永夜的王能使方舟不沉。信心在利刃的尖端，靜止的虛彌是本心顯現之時。

 **預言第一千八百八十九則** **:** 弟兄必要反目，騎士必要內鬨，被諆的必要見證真實，為著自己所信相互憎恨的必要和解。

_－弟兄反目說的可能是那兩個長得太過相像的年輕人類。騎士難道是天啟四騎士?他們存在的目的就是為了末世審判，哪裡有內鬨的理由?使徒雅各和保羅記。_

「我們當中有誰真的見過天啟騎士?」死神問道。

[1] 馬太福音4:7&11

[2] 箴言27:23，耶穌總是用牧羊人跟牛羊的關係比喻他自己跟門途信眾。 ~~不知道耶穌牧沒牧過驢~~


	10. 關於魯道夫最好的朋友給他出的主意

皇太子魯道夫被他父親禁止參政了很一段時間，長度足夠讓魯道夫終於改善一丁點的群眾憤怒潮流恢復原狀。

魯道夫被禁足並不完全是由於皇帝抓到他用另一個假名在報上發表進步文章，是因為魯道夫的音樂家朋友沃爾夫岡‧莫札特一從薩爾斯堡親王大主教門下離職就找了個義大利猶太人劇作家合作編寫歌劇《費加羅婚禮》，魯道夫在首演上向莫札特道賀，隔天的報紙頭條寫著《皇太子支持諷刺貴族階層的反封建歌劇，這是父子鬩牆還是皇儲奪權的前兆?》。

莫札特至今花費最多心血的作品就這樣被禁封了，魯道夫為此向皇帝抗議，卻被皇帝用剪報甩了一臉。

「我受夠了，魯道夫，」他的父親站在辦公桌後頭對他說，「這幾年你愈來愈喜歡裝模作樣，你不僅寫出這些危害皇室聲譽的文章，現在還用一齣荒唐的歌劇反對甚至嘲笑我!」

「您的故步自封才是真正荒唐的事，」魯道夫反駁，「等著看吧，您的作法只會毀滅這個王朝。」

「停止干預我的治國方式。」

「根據我的頭銜賦予我的義務，我有這個權力。」魯道夫說。

「你想干政，你想實現你的沙龍顧問的空想?」皇帝說，「年輕人，你還缺乏認知和手腕。」

「就現在的情況來說，這樣也沒有特別糟糕。」魯道夫回答。

「你只是在為了虛幻的理想拿你的生命冒險。」皇帝說。

魯道夫氣極反笑，「就像媽媽一樣罷了。」

皇帝拔高聲調，「別給我提你母親！」

「為什麼不行?」魯道夫說，「她的想法和我一樣，她希望的跟我還有沃爾夫岡一樣，所以她才離開這裡－離開您。」

「胡說!」皇帝說。

「您只是害怕面對未來，」魯道夫說，「您怕失去希望，您不知道的是您的作法只會把整個哈布斯堡王朝葬送在頑固不化的舊制度裡。請您聽一聽人民的聲音，他們需要我們改變!」

「你倒是告訴我你眼裡的人民想要什麼。」皇帝說。

魯道夫攢足了力氣一喊，「自由！」

那個字狠狠刺激了皇帝。弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世幾乎把滿桌子文件揮落，他維持著體面的冷靜，對皇太子魯道夫說，「你對自由太過迷信，一出歌劇就足夠迷惑你，你把藝術和真正的世界混為一談，魯道夫，在你過於容易受影響的頭腦冷靜下來前，你不必肩負皇太子的宮廷職務了。」

魯道夫摔門離開。

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的情況沒有比較好。《費加羅婚禮》在民間大受歡迎，貴族卻自感受到冒犯，皇帝在首演週之後立刻下令禁演《費加羅婚禮》，巴黎的貴族階層直接把權貴會議的失敗和新稅制(另一件刺傷舊貴族既得利益的舉措，魯道夫觀察到這點)怪罪給這齣歌劇對人民情緒的影響，莫札特的聲望從高峰重重摔進谷底。

「說實話，我不在乎那幫滿腦肥腸的老混仗怎麼想我，」莫札特混進皇宮探望魯道夫時說，「我放棄親王宮廷的禮遇，離開舒服的生活可不是為了寫那種給肥胖情侶塗紅著臉在台上尖叫的垃圾。我只為自由作曲。你最近還寫文章嗎?我在報上還看見一些很像你寫的社論。」

「應該只是些最近才被刊出來的舊文章，」魯道夫給他們的杯子添滿酒，「前陣子魯契尼經常在午夜替我把稿件送去報社。」

「好傢伙。」莫札特稱讚。小阿瑪蒂趴在地上從身邊的盒子蘸取紅色墨水作曲。

「總有那麼幾個腦袋清楚的人支持你吧。」莫札特說。

「科洛雷多主教算是一個，還有匈牙利和波西米亞的親王，」魯道夫苦笑，「不過，與其說他們支持我，不如說他們只是為了向我母親表示謝意。她現在甚至對這些都不聞不問。」

「要不給你媽媽寫信好了，」莫札特提議，「她是你母親，她一定能給你想辦法。」

「寫信倒還容易，」魯道夫壓低音量，「問題是得由對的人幫我拿出去，自從皇帝逮到我給報社投文章，現在這間屋子裡你看的見的佣人全是皇帝的眼線。女僕全是斯蒂芬妮派來的。」

「魯契尼?」

「他算是我母親的傳話人，現在皇帝也開始限制他在我這裡進出的次數。」

「你父親瘋了，」莫札特說，「他以為孤立你就能讓人們停止改變?」

魯道夫喝乾他的白蘭地。

「去他的，」莫札特說，「他討厭費加羅，不是嗎，我就再寫十齣這樣的歌劇把他諷刺個夠，他管不了我要寫什麼，我就讓他聽清楚誰才是真正的混蛋。」

小阿瑪蒂同意地點頭，魯道夫留意到沃爾夫岡‧莫札特離開薩爾斯堡親王大主教後消瘦了幾分，小阿瑪蒂卻容光煥發。

「恐怕有些人的耳朵就是不靈光，」魯道夫說，「他們沒有從音樂攝取到隱喻的本事。先別急著對最近的事做公開反應，沃爾夫岡，我怕皇帝一急就下令所有寄訂單讓你作曲的一律視同犯罪。」

「我很抱歉，」莫札特說，「我真的沒有想到一齣該死的歌劇會害你淪落到被自己父親監視。」

「總會有辦法解決的。」魯道夫感覺他更像在安慰自己，他只有在莫札特面前才能夠說上兩句緩解焦慮的奇怪笑話，「有幾天我真希望最好從哪兒冒出一個巫師來倡導和平主義，要不就下一道雷把那群早該進棺材的老鼴鼠的脖子全部劈斷。」

「我希望我能為你做點什麼。」莫札特誠懇地說，「有時我感覺你很像我那幾個沒見過面的親生兄弟，看你這樣頹喪我真不好受。這不該是你的命運。」

魯道夫想到那封他寫好了卻一直還沒有等到路易吉‧魯契尼過來為他夾帶出皇宮的信。

魯道夫獲准離開皇宮到親王大主教府邸，見到科洛雷多主教是莫札特探望他將近五十天後的事。他乘著馬車經過省大道，隨行的只有駕馬的侍衛和一個貼身隨從。魯道夫認得那張臉，他的新隨從前幾天還是皇帝辦公事負責將書信遞給首相的白手套侍衛。省大道兩側是還沒有被開發的漂亮森林，魯道夫斜靠在窗邊看著移動的風景，試圖清空腦袋裡亂糟糟的雜音。自從他患上失眠症，魯道夫的腦海向是住進一群唱詩班，用奇怪的宣敘調反覆對他歌唱，「 **使之發生成真吧，讓一切如你所願吧。** 」

「閉嘴。」魯道夫煩躁地下令。唱詩班閉嘴不唱了，坐在魯道夫對面的隨從困惑地眨眨眼睛。

「不是您。」魯道夫說完，聽見輪子軋進地裡的尖銳噪音，兩匹馬兒脫離控制，在大道中央停止步伐，即將翻個底朝天的車廂被某種外力托著擺回原位，馬夫握緊韁繩保持住重心，揚鞭打在馬的身上。魯道夫推開玻璃車窗，貼身隨從下車去查看，他們又抽了馬幾鞭子，白馬們反過頭朝他們吐唾沫星子。

「我們很抱歉，殿下，」侍衛走過來說，「我們的馬不知道為什麼突然不願意繼續往前走，我們會想辦法讓他邁開步子－」

魯道夫示意侍衛安靜，他探頭往外看，白馬們沒有受驚嚇或是狂躁的跡象，牠們筆直地站著，垂下耳朵，涼風從大道遠處吹往他們所在的方向。

「牠們看見東西了。」魯道夫說。

「殿下，我們在省大道的正中央，前面一片空曠，什麼都沒有。」

「不論您是誰，是天使還是惡魔，或是牧神，或是仙后泰坦尼婭，」魯道夫趴在車窗對空氣說話，「都請您現身讓我看看。」

馬夫張大了嘴。侍從的眼神像是魯道夫見過的，他母親的女僕偶然看見皇后對著鏡子說話的眼神。

穿葉綠色長袍，拄著手杖的男人憑空出現，對魯道夫和藹地說，「您猜測的不錯，動物永遠比人類能更先看見[1]，不過您們無須擔心，我手裡只有這一枝帶些魔力的拐杖，既不是湖心寶劍(Excalibur)也不是大天使的火焰劍，我是梅林，我出現在此不是為了殺您，是帶來口信。」

魯道夫的侍衛拔出長劍殺向來人，巫師揮揮手，讓馬夫和侍衛暫時凝固，然後拄著手杖來到車窗旁，有善地問，「您就是皇太子魯道夫殿下?」

魯道夫點點頭，想表示些震驚卻說不出話。

「請問，現在是人類的社會的什麼年份?」巫師梅林問，「請原諒我的問題，我在山林之間沉睡太久，今天醒過來的時候突然發現自己不再認識這個世界了。末日審判開始了沒有?」

「還沒有，現在是人類的1788年，」魯道夫說，「對不起，我一直以為您－圓桌騎士，女巫，尋找聖杯這些都是傳說。」

「這就是口傳歷史的壞處，」巫師梅林抱怨，「沒有文字記載，再正確的歷史最後都成了傳說。不過您現在親眼看見，我千真萬確存在。皇太子殿下，請告訴我人類最近過的如何?」

「不怎麼樣，」魯道夫說，「說不定我回家的路上戰爭就爆發了。」

「啊，」梅林拍了下高聳光潔的額頭，「我的口信與您看見的事似乎有關。口信如下，”社會動盪，時日艱辛，唯有跳舞能使頭腦平衡，人民拒絕服從無理的命令，將恐懼沉浸在貪欲的香氣，仇恨淡忘於甜酒的凜冽後，自由在舞蹈中誕生，和平即將屬於新時代。”口信結束。您知道我為何要與您傳此口信嗎?」

「因為－」魯道夫結巴著說，「額，我想是因為從巴黎到維也納具有進步思想的人民看見了大部分貴族不願意承認的社會窟窿－」

「我也不知道為什麼我要給您傳這個口信。」梅林和藹地笑道，「不論如何，在我回歸自然原野的懷抱前，我祝您打贏您即將面對的所有戰爭，並且不像我曾經輔佐的亞瑟王一樣被親戚背後插刀。」

魯道夫愣愣地說，「呃，嗯，謝謝您?」

梅林如同他出現時那樣消失在風中。被梅林凝固的侍從以臉著地摔倒，爬起來時看上去像被馬踢了一腳。拉車的白馬輕甩尾鬃，用馬蹄刨刨地面。

「那陣風可真強。」馬夫說。

「風停了就可以繼續走了。」魯道夫用沒事人的語氣說。

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特為了辭職好留在維也納獨立作曲同親王大主教大吵一架，最後被主教的管家一腳踢出主教府邸的消息被繪聲繪影傳遍街巷。魯道夫直覺他聽到的消息不完全是真的，他來到親王大主教的會客室，看見他在人間最好的朋友蜷縮在凳子上，科洛雷多站在一旁，一只手放在莫札特的背上。小阿瑪蒂徒勞地掰扯莫札特，他首先看見魯道夫，投來一個哀傷而莫可奈何的眼神。

「午安，皇太子殿下。」科洛雷多主教說。

「午安。」魯道夫說，「你怎麼了，沃爾夫岡?」

莫札特抬起頭，臉龐蒼白濕潤，慘澹地苦笑，「魯道夫，我父親去世了。」

魯道夫看見科洛雷多拿在手裡的訃聞。

「我很遺憾。」他說，「是什麼時候的事?你還好嗎?」

「 **你** 還好嗎?」莫札特反問。

「如果我說我剛才被巫師攔住車子說話，你會相信我?」魯道夫說。莫札特有些茫然，小阿瑪蒂對魯道夫做出相信並認同的表情。

科洛雷多主教支開所有人，命阿爾科伯爵關上會客室門，從屋內上鎖，然後說，「讓我們都坐下，殿下，我相信您半路遇見巫師或許是因為您曾經許過這一方面的願望。」

「他有，」莫札特飛快地說，「這代表什麼?」

科洛雷多主教說，「這代表我們即將面對不可計量的麻煩。」

天空適時地落下幾陣雷，烏雲密布片刻，大雨字面意義上地傾盆而下。科洛雷多點亮燭台，魯道夫過去坐在莫札特旁邊，他自幼最好的朋友在一個半月內迅速從還算健康的模樣變成疲倦、憔悴，看上去很需要補充營養，小阿瑪蒂則精神飽滿，回到他擱在地上的樂譜，趴下去繼續用紅色的墨水寫曲子。魯道夫不禁懷疑他用來作曲的墨是莫札特身體裡的血。

「聽著，關於你父親的事，」魯道夫說，「沒有人通知我，我真的很抱歉。」

「沒事，」莫札特擠出類似苦中作樂的微笑，「往好處想，至少我父親不需要再擔憂我的生活，他退休了。我希望他在天堂見到我母親。」

「他會。」科洛雷多主教說。

莫札特感激地瞧瞧他，又補充，「而且，如果不是這封訃聞，我們還找不到理由讓皇帝老兒放你出來。」

「我已經派我私人的信差去匈牙利夏宮請您的母親回國，有她在會讓情況不那麼緊張。」科洛雷多主教說，「皇帝那邊我會盡我所能為您勸告陛下，只不過您也知道您父親的性情，要陛下改變他決定好的事並不容易。請您原諒我擅自用您編了個理由，如果陛下相信您經常到我這裡談論詩歌與神學能改善您的心理健康，也許他能夠暫緩對您的禁足。」

他拿出一封便箋，魯道夫拆開紙張，讀到一間同時遭受巴黎和維也納打壓的新報社的地址。

「您對貴族新稅法折衷調整的文章可以發表在這份報紙，」科洛雷多說，「支持您的人民會願意接受您的看法。只要您能每次過來時把您的文章一並帶來－」

**_－使之發生成真吧，讓一切如你所願吧。_ **

「這太好了，」魯道夫說，「謝謝您，閣下。」

狂風從天空掃下更多雨水打在主教府邸的窗子。

「可你怎麼辦?」莫札特說，「如果魯道夫又被抓到給報社寫文章，皇帝老兒還發現這回是你在幫他傳稿子，他一急怕是直接告狀到羅馬教皇那裡去啦。」

「我堅信我們做的是正確的事，上帝會使我們所做的事得勝，」科洛雷多說，「羅馬教皇也不一定能對我們做什麼，他得先活過世界末日。按照上帝所說，世界末日要在明年發生，距離今年結束只剩下不到一個月了。」

「所以這是真的?」莫札特說，「上帝，死神，敵基督，那什麼預言，都是真的?我一直以為那是我喝過頭做的怪夢。」

「全是真的。」魯道夫說，「死神說過，戰爭是世界末日的開端。照現在的情勢看來出現戰爭似乎也是正常的。」

「別說這種喪氣話。」

「世界之船有可能就此沉沒，」科洛雷多主教從窗邊轉回來，「我們不能在這個時刻失去信心，皇太子殿下，神對我們每個人都有祂的計畫。」

「您倒是給我解釋神到底有什麼計畫?」魯道夫脫口而出，「這些荒謬的事，這些饑荒，民怨，勾心鬥角，互相猜忌，都是神計畫好讓人類活該承受的?還是計畫打從一開始就是謊言?人類只不過是神用來消磨時間的提線玩偶?如果是這樣，那我希望乾脆這陣暴雨刮的大一些把人類全部沖進海裡淹死贖罪。」

科洛雷多主教平靜地說，「神對您，對我，對沃－對莫札特各有祂的計畫，作為凡人我們無法預知內容，您自己親眼見過基督，您應當與我一樣清楚基督有多熱愛人類，只要您願意接納祂，祂會傾祂的全力幫助您。殿下，您知道我所言不假。」

科洛雷多身上散發出一種氣息，那種氣息驅散突然縈繞在魯道夫心口的怒火。希羅尼穆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多並不比魯道夫和莫札特年長多少，卻經常像是已經活了十幾輩子，他像一尊古希臘雕像般站在地毯，左邊的牆上是受難像，右手邊的書桌上有尊聖母，燭火照亮他的臉龐，科洛雷多主教的眼睛裡似乎寫著沉靜的，永恆的知識，一瞬間仿若耶穌基督本人。

「對不起，」魯道夫小聲地說，「我過於激動了，您知道近來我的情況並不好。」

「放心，伙計，」莫札特用輕鬆的語氣說道，「就算世界末日真的來了，我也會在這裡，我的歌劇沒法影響這個破世界，至少我還能跟你一起面對最後一天。」

「我也會在這裡。」科洛雷多主教微笑著說，「我一直都在。眼下比世界末日重要的是，您必須堅定，外頭有許多人民等待您為他們帶來希望。」

阿爾科伯爵敲開門，提醒魯道夫他的外出時間已經到了盡頭。哈布斯堡帝國的總樞機主教照例祝福魯道夫，往他的額頭畫上十字。

「我一向相信我們既從神的手裡得福，必然也會受禍[2]，」科洛雷多主教說，「請您一定在經受最近的考驗時對上帝保持信心，殿下，失去信仰的人很容易成為魔鬼的工具。」

莫札特送魯道夫離開主教府邸，雨勢減弱了，一陣突如其來的狂風吹的他們差點飛進花園。

「你真的不能再開口許任何願，」莫札特說，「除非是關於酒或是夜間舞會的。」

「你的馬車在哪裡?」魯道夫問。

「說到這個，」莫札特尷尬地說，「我現在還是住這裡，我向科洛雷多租房子。」

「噢。」

「也許這就是我的命運了，甩不開那頭蠢驢，」莫札特又說，「我每個月給他寫兩支曲子當租金，剩下的時間我完全自由，想接誰的訂單就接誰的。除了限酒，住在這裡還算可以忍受。」

「好吧。」

魯道夫感覺事情並不單純，不過他沒有追問，阿爾科伯爵給魯道夫的馬車加了兩匹強壯的馬，扶他上車廂，魯道夫擺擺手讓莫札特留在門廊，小阿瑪蒂抱著樂譜跑出來向魯道夫揮手道別，頂著風雨踩在泥濘的道路依然全身乾燥。

侍從看過懷錶，口吻擔憂(但是演技拙劣)，「我們回到皇宮的時間會比陛下預定的晚至少半個鐘頭。」

魯道夫冷不盯回答，「就說半路翻車了。」

下一秒，馬車翻了。

侍從撲在下面當了魯道夫的緩衝，四匹馬陷在泥地，馬夫像是被重物壓斷了腿而慘叫。

車廂的門被打開，那張令人再熟悉不過，與他的對立面毫無二致，總是在威嚴中帶著幾分戲謔的面容出現在魯道夫眼前，「需要我載你一程?」

皇帝以為親王大主教加派馬車將皇太子送回皇宮，魯道夫回到他自己的屋子，從書桌隱密的夾層拿出文章草稿，又將藏在口袋的便箋取出來攤開，放在他的稿子上。皇帝以皇太子魯道夫的名義簽屬了一份保障歐洲各地哈布斯堡宗族歲收的法案，魯道夫被禁止參政前一直試著在宗族收入與人民的稅金之間取得公平的數子。法案很快會被公告，魯道夫會成為貴族的笑柄，人民會視他為騙徒。這幾年魯道夫建立起來的基礎即將被他自己的父親一夕砸毀。

死神的激勵在魯道夫的耳畔反覆響起。

「人們向來只信他們想相信的(doch Man glaub nur was Man glauben will)，

」死神在他的金馬車裡對魯道夫說，「你們人類一點都沒有改變，毀滅在即也視若罔聞。要我說，耶穌的那個代言人甚至不比你聰明。」

「皇帝綑牢了我的手腳，」魯道夫說，「世界即將裂變，該死，我不能扭轉局勢，我一點辦法都沒有！我被困在黑暗裡！」

「所以我來了，」死神微笑著說，「因為你需要我，更甚於需要你所謂的上帝。」

魯道夫悲傷地苦笑，「你是死神，我的朋友，你帶來的是陰霾與滅亡。」

「滅亡之後才是你希望的開始。」死神說，「你不能放任自己清醒著觀看災難降臨，你必須成為掌舵者，把這艘將沉的船駛向新時代。」

「世界之船?」魯道夫說，「這個比遇倒是恰當。」

「這不是比喻，挪亞造好船後我看著這艘方舟行駛六千年，」死神說，「你說的不錯，魯道夫，陰霾在襲向你的世界，只可惜除了你在內的幾個，沒有人知道自己大限將至。」

「簡直難以忍受，」魯道夫想起那些與皇帝爭執的場面，走到哪裡都令他如芒刺在背的議論目光，「死神，我該怎麼做?」

「世界末日就要來臨，你還要當多久的皇太子魯道夫?」死神握住他的肩膀，質問，「你還在猶豫什麼?出手奪權，魯道夫，你是出於自衛。」

那是魯道夫考慮過一次便掩埋在心底的選項，「－自衛?」

死神的眼睛燃燒著火，「預言裡的一切都會成真，我們必須與時間作戰，我是你的朋友，我站在你這邊，你必須成為皇帝魯道夫，唯有如此你才能親手驅散束縛你的陰霾。」

偽裝成佣人的皇帝眼線輕叩門板，皇太子魯道夫慌張地把手中文稿折成一壘。

佣人說，「皇后陛下的傳話人路易吉‧魯契尼。殿下。」

路易吉‧魯契尼走進來向魯道夫欠身行禮。

「您的母親，皇后陛下停留在梅爾克，將在天氣好轉之後繼續旅程回到維也納，住在梅耶林行宮附近的赫密士別墅，」魯契尼直起身板，目光掃過文稿，「皇后陛下令我詢問皇太子殿下有沒有已經寫好的信件要給她?」

注:

[1]典故源自舊約，民數記22:31，就是那個巴蘭與驢的故事

[2]舊約，約伯記2:10


	11. 關於死神是怎麼坑了人類還有他自個兒的

死神一手掀翻皇太子魯道夫的馬車，載他一程，並且鼓勵皇太子魯道夫出手奪權倒不是為誘發敵基督引起世界末日(現在他確認敵基督的種子在皇太子魯道夫的身體裡了)，他只是看不喜歡魯道夫的窩囊模樣而以。魯道夫按照死神的建議出手了，只可惜效果不怎麼好。到了人類曆法公元1789年的春天，黑天使從哈布斯堡王朝的姻親波旁王朝的領土收取的靈魂超過幾百萬個，業績創下新高，黑天使們甚至提前換好了迎接世界末日的新制服，把翅膀染成硫磺黃色、血紅色和更黑的黑色，在日常工作之餘打磨武器準備大幹一票。死神忙著給該下地獄的人類靈魂分配他們該去的崗位，耶穌則忙著應許善良人類的祈禱，他的守護天使收到快遞，每個守護天使都收到一個大碗、一枚封印、一柄新的長劍、一支號角和一座天秤。

「距離預言的末日愈來愈近，不論如何我們都得做準備。」送快遞來的大天使烏列說，「你們既是彌賽亞的守護天使也是末世審判的陪審團，你們都知道如何使用你們今日收到的器物?」

守護天使們紛紛點頭。

「非常好，各位。我們的重點不是開啟世界末日，」大天使烏列說，「我們，天國，善良的一方，的工作是在世界末日擊敗敵基督，拯救信神的人類，如果可以的話，順便打敗撒旦，也就是邪惡的一方。」

「和撒那!」守護天使們唱和。

「請不要介意這些必要發生的戰爭，彌賽亞，瑪門，」大天使烏列恭敬地說，「請理解這不是私人恩怨。」

「聽起來就是私人恩怨。」死神說。黑天使們板著臉表示同意。

耶穌嘆了口氣，「我依然相信我們不需要非有戰爭不可。」

「我們很快就會確認了。」大天使烏列含笑著說完，順著陽光往上飛升，消失在雲端後頭。

耶穌拿著麵包屑袋子從公園的長椅站起來，對守護天使們說，「好天使，你們當中誰能讓小魯道夫開口祈禱，你們誰就必得七倍的報酬。」

「問題是，我主，人類魯道夫從十歲到三十歲之間，向您祈禱的次數低於十次，」守護天使中負責管理接收祈禱的翻著小本本說，「根據紀錄，人類魯道夫更經常想到死神大人。我主，恐怕人類魯道夫是個小信的人。」

「死亡萬歲!」黑天使們和聲。

「都看我做什麼，」死神說，「人類有自由意志，他們可以自己決定要往腦袋裡裝哪些想法。自由意志還是你父親創造給人的，容我提醒你。」

「要不是你誘惑他奪權，小魯道夫也不會被他父親關起來，」耶穌說，「他被孤立、架空、受困牢籠，求助無門，連見自己的妻子都要經過允許，聽說精神也愈來愈差，你得為這樣的情況負責任。」

「他本來就不想跟那個女人類結婚，」死神咬著牙猙獰地假笑，「這可不是不可言說的偉大計畫的一部份?要是你這麼關心他，你怎麼不現在就去霍夫堡皇宮給魯道夫一個可以解決所有問題的愛的擁抱?」

「在我們這邊事情不是這樣運作，天國的一切都要井然有序，」耶穌說，「我們必須收到人類的祈禱才能為他們應許，我們才不像你們，你們那邊的人最常做的就是未經允許就拿惡的種子種在人類心裡。」

「我是在幫他認清自己，」死神強調，「另外，我跟你一樣對世界末日一點興趣也沒有，戰爭的經費要從我這裡出，我才不接這種賠本生意。看在－你要是雙眼還健全著就該看的見魯道夫只是需要一個見鬼的引路人。」

耶穌聽了這話，便誠懇地望著死神的眼睛，按住死神的右邊肩膀，「既然你心裡還存著一絲善良，我實在地確信只要我們好好溝通合作，世界末日就－」

死神用連大天使米迦勒都要驚嚇的力氣揮開耶穌的手，刮起一陣風吹落整個公園的樹葉。

「去他的世界末日，去你的溝通，」他大聲地說，「能不能別一廂情願以為所有人都同你一樣？我從來不善良，往後也不會變善良，這個噁心的詞彙是對整個地獄的侮辱，真善美，我才不管敵基督到底會不會出現，我是邪惡勢力的代表，我也實在告訴你，我希望現在、立刻、馬上就是世界末日，最好所有人類的靈魂都到地獄！」

黑天使在死神久違地使用真正的地獄之主的方式大聲咆哮的當兒就準備好了馬車。死神抓起外套轉身上車，黑天使的領隊看見耶穌還站在原地，展開被染成血紅色的翅膀飛過來，恭謹地說，「我僅代表死神陛下為他難得的不淡定向您道歉。」

耶穌有些受傷地說，「他明明很善良，為什麼總不願承認?」

黑天使搖搖頭，「您錯了，基督，我們陛下不善良，除了對茜茜小姐，偶爾還對皇太子魯道夫有好意，剩下的時間陛下都是個沒有感情的死神。」

「凡心裡有愛的都是善良的。」耶穌堅持地說，「沒有愛做磐石，萬物便不能存在。」

黑天使翻了個彬彬有禮的白眼。

伊麗莎白皇后一年內只有夏季會住在維也納。皇太子魯道夫被完全撤去職務後，伊麗莎白在忙碌的獨處中抽出空檔履行了幾件皇室公務，這當中包含接見外交使臣，聆聽宮廷女官簡報最近的各國新聞，寫信還有參訪醫院。伊麗莎白皇后參訪了由修道院照料的精神病院，接著她回到緊鄰山崖的赫密士別墅繼續忙碌的獨處。她收到沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的來信問候，莫札特是伊麗莎白皇后少數願意並且會愉快地提筆寫回信的人。她也願意給皇太子魯道夫寫回信，雖然最近她的兒子的信件內容愈來愈令人灰心。回信給皇帝對伊麗莎白皇后來說與接見使臣沒有差別－只是一件必要的工作。

死神來道赫密士別墅時，伊麗莎白皇后在別墅外的山崖旁。她的傳話人路易吉‧魯契尼為她在山崖架起一張便桌，讓她迎著風寫好信件。死神走上山崖，魯契尼拿著信件下山，向死神鞠躬，他後邊被命令離開山崖的仕女們皺起眉毛。

伊麗莎白往懸崖的邊緣邁出一步，死神說，「妳不會想那麼做。」

「我知道你會接住我。」伊麗莎白說，「我們第一次見面就是你在樺樹下接住我。」

死神報之一笑，「這次不會。」

伊麗莎白失望地垂下嘴角。

「妳的時間還沒有到，」死神說，「我會在妳身邊，但是如果妳從這座懸崖跳下去，我不會在那下面的深淵等妳。妳只會撞上尖銳的岩石，在痛苦中苟延殘喘。」

「你真冷漠。」伊麗莎白說。

「我是死神。而且，我本來就不善良。」

「你愛我。」伊麗莎白說。

死神望著天際堆積的烏雲，「是的，伊麗莎白。」

伊麗莎白皇后的目光從山崖下的深淵移向死神，「為什麼呢，黑暗王子，我的朋友?」

她使用法語說完最後一個詞，瞇起笑意閃爍的雙眼，「你知道，他們看不見也聽不見你。」

「妳在想著瘋狂，」死神反問，「妳想要像妳探視的病人那樣，為什麼?」

伊麗莎白痛苦地說，「連死亡本身也給不了我死亡，那就只剩下瘋狂是我的出路，就像她那樣，人們都說她瘋了，她還是快樂地微笑。你不能給我自由，我就願意瘋狂，但是我與你站在這座山巔，卻沒有發瘋的勇氣。」

死神靠在伊麗莎白皇后的耳畔，用手環繞她，輕輕地說，「讓我告訴妳瘋狂的真相，伊麗莎白，瘋狂是來自第六獄的惡魔潛入妳，佔據妳的形體，使用妳的思想，他們使妳的心在硫磺裡灼燒，妳的靈魂離不開妳的形體也無法消亡，只能在無盡深淵裡呼救，回應妳的只有妳自己的回音，妳看見瘋狂的女人微笑，妳不知道那真正在笑的是帶來傾頹的茵蔯。」

「這樣的存在哪裡有意義?」伊麗莎白問，「就連瘋狂都只是假像，生命的存在只是一片虛無。什麼都沒有。」

「人們想束縛你的心，妳從未讓他們得逞，」死神說，「相信我，伊麗莎白，妳的自由就是妳的存在，被束縛的形體無法禁錮海鷗的靈魂。」

「你的存在又是什麼，」伊麗莎白皇后說，「你是否真正存在，又或只是又一個幻影?」

死神笑了起來，「死亡一直在這個世界。妳看清我，理解我，在此之前，我不曾感受過我自己的存在。」

伊麗莎白說，「我以為你一直清楚你是上帝的對立。」

「我的使命與他不同，」死神說，「基督必須成為人才能理解人類的痛苦，我的職責是收納一切痛苦的靈魂而非救贖，我不需要感知生命，也就不曾意識過”我”的存在。」

「你聽起來像個哲學家。」伊麗莎白微笑。

「哲學只是人類妄圖解釋生命的揣測亂語。」死神說。

伊麗莎白皇后面向山崖，在風中輕闔雙眼，「死神，我的朋友，你還要等多久才願意帶我離開這裡?」

「我現在不能告訴妳。」死神說。

「就算有你們那本良準的預言也不能?」

死神考慮了一會兒後說，「妳只需要知道那是在世界末日之後。」

伊麗莎白淒涼地說，「還有什麼是比世界末日之後才到來的死亡更糟的?」

於是死神決定不告訴伊麗莎白皇后說她的兒子就是可以引發世界末日的敵基督。

「至少留在這裡，」伊麗莎白請求，「在黑夜中至少還能做些夢。」

死神答應了。

死神在赫密士別墅與伊麗莎白皇后度過世界末日前的最後一個夏天。黑天使按照他們長久以來的制度繼續工作。守護天使沒能讓皇太子魯道夫開口對耶穌祈禱，一個黑天使從皇宮回到赫密士別墅，「皇太子不再被允許與基督的代言人通信。人類莫札特可以去探視皇太子，不過進出皇宮前都被強行檢查口袋。」

「這表示您是皇太子僅剩的通信對象了，陛下。」路易吉‧魯契尼說。

「我不知道我還能做什麼。」伊麗莎白在乾淨的紙頁抄錄她的詩稿，說。

「也許皇太子會來找您。」黑天使說。

「弗朗茨‧約瑟夫不可能因此恢復魯道夫的權力。」伊麗莎白說，「我也不再像二十年前那樣喜愛與敵人正面交鋒了。」

「他會來找妳，」死神說，「這是必然會發生的。」

另一個黑天使帶來新一波該下地獄的靈魂的名冊，距離預言裡的世界末日只剩不到六天，地獄裡的惡魔整裝待發，死神想起根據職責他得回地獄瞧瞧惡魔們的準備進度，他離開赫密士別墅，也就錯過了碰上魯道夫的機會。

皇太子魯道夫被允許離開皇宮時，革命氣息已經瀰漫在接上，負責搧風點火的黑天使往戰爭的起源地灑下帶有憤怒和疾病的雨水，弄鬆了幾塊監獄門口的石頭。出身哈布斯堡的波旁王朝皇后隨時都會被拖出她的皇宮砍頭，哈布斯堡王朝的領土內也出現反對貴族的騷動，貴族們則對新政策抱怨不停，皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世認為這種群情激憤是皇太子造成的，他允許皇太子魯道夫到別墅探視犯著憂鬱病的母親，然後魯道夫必須回到皇宮，以皇儲的身份彌平帝國內兩頭燒的麻煩。魯道夫來到赫密士別墅，帶來他留存的文稿和空白的皇家信紙。

「你來找我做什麼?怎麼了?你想要什麼?」伊麗莎白皇后問。

「媽媽，」魯道夫虛著沙啞的聲音，「我需要妳。」

「我與宮廷和政治早已格格不入，」伊麗莎白皇后溫柔而實際地說，「我不知道我能給你做什麼。」

「事態已經萬分緊迫，戰爭要來了，媽媽，我被皇帝困住，我無法脫身，」魯道夫說，「我與人民想要的相同，可皇帝要我回去做的事與自由背道而馳，我會喪失名譽，永無翻身之日；媽媽，我只有妳能信賴，我沒有辦法，已經沒有出路了。」

伊麗莎白皇后捏著寫詩的筆，「魯道夫，你能不能別說這些。」

「您知道人們會怎麼想我?我就要變成一樁可怕又可笑的醜聞!」魯道夫懇求，「媽媽－母親，請您在皇帝面前為我求情吧，趁現在為時不晚。」

「求情?」伊麗莎白忍下被這個詞激起的反胃，「自從皇帝把那種疾病傳給我，我早已與他一刀兩斷，你以為我還應該對他笑臉相迎?」

魯道夫怔怔地望著她。

伊麗莎白別過視線，繼續抄寫，「我從不對人低頭求取，也不會為你破例。」

魯道夫從書桌對面的訪客椅起身離開，他握著門把，沒有回頭，安靜地說，「這麼說，妳也棄我於不顧了。」

死神在魯道夫離開赫密士別墅一個鐘頭後從地獄回到地球。伊麗莎白皇后剛結束日常的山林健走，回到書桌前繼續謄寫她的詩稿。前些天散步在地球各處的黑天使重新集結，身上帶著饑荒、疾病、恨意以及煙硝的氣味。黑天使的領隊興奮地說，「您將會既討厭又喜歡我們給您帶來的消息，陛下，人類戰爭已經開始。耶和華已經下令駐守人間的天使全部撤隊。我們有活兒要忙了。」

「戰爭一如先知以西結的良準預言，從波旁王朝所在的法國開始。」第二個黑天使說。

「我們現在只需要等敵基督正式現身。」第三個黑天使說，「戰爭會用掉一些經費，不過我確定這回我們能賺更多。」

死神環顧四週，「魯道夫在哪裡?」

「皇太子一個鐘頭前離開了。」第四個黑天使說。

「他們談的很不好。」第五個黑天使說。

「茜茜小姐拒絕幫忙。」第六個黑天使接口，「根據皇太子的說法，她棄他於不顧了。」

「很符合她的個性。」第七個黑天使總結。

別墅窗子外的天空變成某種詭異的猩紅色，硫磺顏色的火光在幾十公里外的森林往上竄。窗台上的盆栽葉子在往反方向刮的狂風中搖頭晃腦。乾燥的天空飛來黑色的雲海並且開始打雷。

伊麗莎白皇后出現在別墅的一樓，喚來佣人，說，「請準備馬車，我要去梅耶林行宮。」

「陛下，」佣人說，「我們剛才看見梅耶林行宮似乎有火災。」

「我要去梅耶林行宮。」伊麗莎白重複。

死神跑上階梯逮住伊麗莎白，打響指施行違反規則的攜帶人類瞬間移動，給黑天使們扔下最後一句話，「去梅耶林，世界末日開始了!」


	12. 關於一些讓人意外的事實，以及世界末日的奇怪發展

事情大約是在魯道夫往自己的頭扣開槍那會兒開始的。

母親的話語是魯道夫最後的希望，眼看他的母親也撒手不管，魯道夫知道自己沒活路了。皇宮的傳話員帶來的最後一個消息是巴黎的巴士底獄被人民攻破，出身哈布斯堡的法國皇后被軟禁待審，魯道夫的父親很快會要他以皇儲身份接見群臣商討鎮壓帝國境內革命潮流的方法。魯道夫曾經用了不下五年的時間精力同渴望改變現狀的人民打成一片。

魯道夫看不見出路，於是決定在受騙的憤怒人民的手槍瞄準他之前先自殺。

魯道夫的神父科洛雷多親王大主教多次上書給皇帝言明皇太子的精神狀況不合適長久被關在皇宮，這給了魯道夫一個機會，皇帝准許魯道夫每兩個月到有山有水有獵場的梅耶林行宮放風幾天。魯道夫邀請了他唯一能夠邀請的朋友沃爾夫岡‧莫札特一道去梅耶林。他們自幼相識，意趣相投，生來宛若鏡像，喬裝改辦後甚至能騙過生身父母。莫札特的音樂給了魯道夫逃避現實的地方，當音樂也不再能夠為魯道夫提供安慰，他知道也是時候同他在人間最好的朋友道別了。他只是還不確定到底要不要開口。

「別幹蠢事，伙計，」莫札特喝著酒說，「人得活著才有希望。只要活著就有希望。」

「現在我不確定是不是這樣。」魯道夫說，「你看起來快要生病了。」

「最近我一直在工作。」莫札特說。小阿瑪蒂趴在地上，用血紅色的墨水作曲，聽見莫札特說的話，他露出冷漠的微笑。

「我希望你一切都好，」魯道夫說，「往好處想，至少你有機會逃到羅馬、布拉格，或是回薩爾斯堡，我很抱歉在這個時候讓你留在維也納。」

「閉嘴－我不想聽這些，王八蛋！」莫札特跳起來，「我說過不論發生什麼事我都站在你這邊，這又不是他媽的世界末日，在我去取小提琴回來的這一個鐘頭內我命令你振作起來！」

魯道夫帶著笑容說，「好吧。你這個固執的混帳，一會兒見。」

莫札特答應要給魯道夫演奏幾部小提琴奏鳴曲，卻把羅馬教皇贈送的小提琴放在他在親王大主教府邸租住的屋子。魯道夫目送莫札特離開(他沒有料到的是莫札特這一去還帶了別人回來)，回到梅耶林行宮的展覽室，這裡曾經是他與他母親一起趴在窗邊眺望著湖水說話的好地方。魯道夫學習使用槍械後，他打獵到的動物被他母親下令製成標本掛在這間廳室。魯道夫十歲到十二歲的期間，伊麗莎白皇后留在維也納，他們在梅耶林行宮度過很多個順風騎馬、在木樁上練習平衡、對照英國劇本演戲，繞著湖畔散步編織白日夢的下午。有時他們的朋友會出現，死神的影子在草地上跟著他們一起移動。那段時間魯道夫感覺他的生命是完整的。

合唱隊的聲音在魯道夫的腦海裡反覆歌唱： **讓它發生成真吧，開槍讓一切如你所願吧－**

展覽室的牆角有個暗門。魯道夫憑著記憶找到它，暗門後的鐵匣裡放著一把填滿子彈的左輪手槍。他拿出手槍上膛，環視展覽廳，然後來到窗邊面向美麗的湖面。

他很希望能再跟他的母親一塊兒透過這扇窗子看一次湖。

**－開槍，讓一切如你所願吧**

「再會。」魯道夫感傷地說完，把手槍抵在太陽穴，閉上眼睛。他扣下扳機卻沒有聽見槍響，死神的身影被某個龐大、火紅色，不停晃動的東西蓋住，狂風吹碎展覽廳的玻璃窗。魯道夫就此失去意識。

場面一度非常混亂。死神抓著伊麗莎白皇后抵著狂風大火降落在梅耶林行宮的同時，耶穌、猶大，還有幾個人類也出現在風暴的中心。皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世讓黑天使拎著飛進來，路易吉‧魯契尼跟在後邊，差點被逆向的風吹走；猶大手裡捏著個細小的東西，哈布斯堡王朝的帝國總樞機把他拿著的箱子往沃爾夫岡‧莫札特懷裡揣，脫了沉重的長袍就往火場內跑。七個守護天使抓了滿手長劍大碗封印和天秤氣急敗壞地喊叫，「不要過去，那是敵基督的業火！」

「我操!回來，蠢驢！」莫札特抱著盒子鬼叫，「魯道夫，你幹了什麼好事！」

「我本來是要去赫密士別墅找您倆的，陛下，死神陛下，」猶大說，「然後我發現死神陛下直接帶您瞬間移動了，理論上人類不能進行瞬間移動，有被肢解的危險，您很幸運，陛下，您只掉了根頭髮，不過您別心疼，這是白色的。」

猶大將那跟白頭髮放在伊麗莎白皇后面前。魯契尼跟過來，對伊麗莎白皇后說，「陛下，我很抱歉，我接到那不勒斯公國的公信，您的姐妹，那不勒斯的瑪麗亞王后被確診發瘋了。」

耶穌揪著死神的領子質問，「你對魯道夫做了什麼?現在好了，敵基督被誘發，六千年人類造下的業火燒起來，世界末日來了，你還把不相干的無辜人類帶過來!」

死神轉向黑天使質問，「你們把他帶來做什麼?」

「這個人類是敵基督的父親，我們覺得他該過來見證世界末日開始，」黑天使們七嘴八舌，「這是預言裡說過的，陛下，亞伯拉罕為他所信的要把以撒放在構火上！」

「操你!你害死我的朋友!」莫札特衝著皇帝大罵。

還處在震驚、恐懼以及迷或中的皇帝大聲地問，「都發生什麼事了?這些都是什麼東西?」

死神冷冷地說，「這就是你把魯道夫逼入絕境的結果。」

「您在即將沉沒的世界之船上。」黑天使補充。

「住口－」伊麗莎白皇后伏在被火光照亮的地面，用手摀住耳朵，「求你們都住口。」

「我主，」一個守護天使說，「您看那邊。」

梅耶林行宮的湖面沸騰，天空落下火星，墜入湖面，將清水變成滿是硫磺的火湖。

莫札特猛地拋開科洛雷多主教塞給他的匣子，手被燒得起皮，他嚎叫，「你讓我拿的是什麼鬼東西!」

耶穌拿起莫札特的手，隔空拂過燒傷之處治好它。伊麗莎白皇后踉蹌起身想往火場裡去，死神攔住她，無法掙脫的伊麗莎白往火場伸長手臂。她流下哀痛的淚水，呼喚，「魯道夫，你在哪裡?」

死神緊抿著嘴阻止她投身火海。

「我很抱歉，伊麗莎白。」他說。

「讓我去受罰吧，」伊麗莎白皇后用被擊碎的聲音向死神哭訴，「帶我去地獄，讓我代替他死，我拋下了他，我罪無可恕。」

死神沒有回答，他搖頭。

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世說，「有沒有人能發好心給我解釋我所看見的都是什麼?伊麗莎白，天使，那是誰?」

火焰沖破梅耶林行宮的屋頂，竄上天際。大地在震動，千軍萬馬的鐵蹄由遠而近，雲層被閃電分開，顯出那後面的七個王座，每個王座右邊都跪著一只羔羊。四大天使帶著更多天使大軍在王座後面。聖徒保羅與十一使徒在天國的耶路撒冷的城牆外等候。

「我主，基督，是時候了，」大天使加百列站在雲端說，「待天啟四騎士出現，審判就要開始。只要您開口，末世天使就要開始揭印。」

耶穌說，「好天使，還不到時候。這裡有人子需要我。猶大，把那個盒子拿來。」

「等一下，」死神說，「你讓人類保管命運之矛?」

猶大警戒地抱緊盒子，「你想幹嘛。」

「就在一秒鐘前，我想通了一些預言的內容。”彌賽亞在基督裡，唯有捨棄方得大能”。」耶穌愉快地說，「後面預言又說” 基督與敵基督為敵，基督在彌賽亞裡。”你們聽出來先知以西結要說的話沒有?」

「沒有。」猶大說。

「我聽見修辭語境的矛盾。」死神說。

「我們聽見的是不可名狀的馬蹄聲，」七個準備開始末世審判的天使說。

「瞧那邊，」黑天使們說，「來了三個騎士。」

「那還少一個。」耶穌說。

科洛雷多主教的臉色發白，「上帝，您比我更了解天啟的預言，經上記載末日時有戰爭、瘟疫，饑荒還有死亡乘馬降臨。我恐怕啟示錄所預言的天啟騎士中的最後一個就在您，在我們的面前。」

耶穌著實地吃了一驚，死神卻滿臉茫然，「不可能。沒有人告訴過我這個。」

「沒關係，我們也是頭一回經歷世界末日，」耶穌安慰，「總之，我要說的是，預言並不矛盾，敵基督的敵人是我，我是彌賽亞，是基督，若我要阻止世界末日，就必要捨棄現在這具型體，使我的血中屬於神的道行大能。猶大，我的朋友，先前你答應過要幫我一個忙，現在就是時候。我們得快點，天啟騎士很快就要到了。」

「－他媽的，耶穌，混蛋，騙子，蠢貨，智障!」猶大扯開嗓門，「我拒絕!早知道我就不答應你，你為什麼一定要自己坑自己?你為什麼非得這麼無私!為什麼每次都是我!」

「因為你是最理解我的，」耶穌溫和地說，「我相信你。一千六百年前你就答應過我會在需要的時候幫助我。」

他拿起命運之矛，塞進猶大手中，「這沒有什麼，我不會死，只是無形體化而已。無形體化不會比在十字架上待六個鐘頭讓人不痛快。」

「上帝啊。」被地震晃到跌坐在地幾個人類說。

猶大顫抖著想推開命運之矛卻被耶穌強硬地推回來，「放屁，全是放屁，我寧可在地獄窩著都不幹這樁事，我拒絕你，我他媽的拒絕你!」

「為了這個宇宙好，動手，」死神大喊，「要不就我來，你們還記不記得魯道夫被困在那裡面!」

在新耶路撒冷城外持著火把等後的使徒們看見猶大拿住命運之矛，從天邊斥罵，「猶大!你個惡棍!下地獄去吧!」

三個騎士踩著人類的業的火海走過焚燒的森林而來。他們一個騎著紅色的馬，帶著一柄血光閃爍的劍，紅色的馬的蹄聲像是帶來萬國的軍隊；另一個騎白色的馬，頂戴斑駁的冠冕，背著一張弓箭；另一個騎黑色的馬，持一座天秤。雲端的報時鐘聲敲響七下。那三個騎士走進梅耶林行宮，找到死神。他們腳下的影子沒有清楚的形體，隨著他們的腳步襲向整個大地。

耶穌迫使猶大握緊命運之矛，在他背後，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特想往人類累積六千年後一夕點燃的業火的來源過去，卻被黑天使一把逮住。伊麗莎白也想往火裡去，被她的丈夫拉住，她推開那只手，立即又被另外兩個黑天使展翅擋住去路。

耶穌對猶大說，「不要害怕，我的朋友，我們只剩下不到五秒鐘了。」

猶大握著命運之矛瘋狂搖頭。

「動手!」死神說。

耶穌張開雙臂，等待著。猶大後退一步，仰面對天，在幾個人類還有漫天聖靈的見證下用已被長久遺忘的人類語言嘶吼，「－ **Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani** (我的神，我的神！你為什麼拋棄我?)[1]！」

天啟騎士翻身下馬，死神抬手往下一拉，所有末日的預兆就被靜止，萬籟俱寂。

後來死神、耶穌、以及幾個帶頭違反預定好的世界末日工作指南的天使各自向他們陣營的相關部門繳了長達五百公尺的莎草紙的書面報告解釋一切。

死神把耶穌和猶大拉到某個沒有邊界，空無一物的地方，四週滾著陰霾與金光。死神手上出現了個小沙漏，裡頭的黑色砂石正在飛快流動。

「等沙漏空了時間就會恢復運轉。」死神說，「這裡就我們三個，誰有什麼想說的就趕緊說。」

猶大雙膝一軟，命運之矛被摔到幾碼外，發出沉重的嗚咽。耶穌輕輕嘆息，猶大趴著，握緊拳頭。

「混蛋，」他哭著說，「你們全是混蛋。你們這些不是人的東西利用人類又拋棄我們。為什麼?為什麼要遺棄我?耶和華！你他媽的還有哪些要命的鬼計畫!」

耶穌蹲在猶大身邊，用手碰他的肩膀，說，「起先我只是想由你告訴羅馬人我在客西馬尼園，然後你就逃命，讓我完成我的使命。我不知道還有魔鬼跟在後頭迷惑你，我很抱歉，猶大，弟兄，我的朋友。你是當年追隨我的門徒中最有遠見和勇氣的，所以我撿選你幫助我常人所不能受的事。這是天父的計畫。猶大，我告訴你，從現在起，你不要再受苦，把你的苦都交給我。」

「我討厭你。」猶大哭泣，「你個善良過頭的白癡。你能不能就一次不要按照你老父親的計畫行動?」

「事實是，我從來也不知道我的父親耶和華的計畫內容，」耶穌說，「就像我經常說的，我只是盡我的所能。說起來也得怪我的前親戚非得誘惑魯道夫向他父親奪權。你既確認了敵基督的種子在魯道夫裡就應當尊從我們所同意的，想辦法避免誘發它。」

「我失算了，我不知道魯道夫會脆弱到這個地步，我會彌補這個問題，」死神承認，「現在的重點是，我們不知道第二次光暗戰爭要發生在審判前還是審判後，不管是哪一種情況，我們都得阻止戰爭，然後去下面那團業火裡找回魯道夫的靈魂。」

「我去找魯道夫的靈魂，」耶穌說，「你是最後一個天啟騎士，你是最合適阻止他們發動戰爭的人選。」

上半截沙漏只剩下不到一半，死神幾乎絕望地埋怨，「沒有人告訴過我我該是天啟騎士!我連那三個混帳的臉都沒見過!」

「既然沒見過就不會有感情，沒有感情就不會有負擔，」猶大抹著哭腫的臉接口，「這是我的經驗談，死神陛下，您可以，我看也必須幹掉他們。」

「猶大說的有道理，」耶穌說，「我把我的一些權柄給你，如果打起來時你的黑天使不夠用，你可以喚我的守護天使作士兵。」

「那你呢?」猶大問。

耶穌撿回命運之矛，遞給死神，說，「是這樣，我有兩個計畫，第一個計畫是讓你幫助我無形體化，不過顯然這個計劃行不通。剛才我想好了第二個計畫，直接進去那火，說不定那火把我無形體化的同時我，基督，也就消滅敵基督了。」

「把那個該死的矛給我!」猶大尖叫，「你的計畫爛透了!我要宰了你!」

「閉嘴，你這個軟弱的人類，這是眼下唯一的辦法了，」死神說，「我去阻止被我引起的戰爭，耶穌阻止敵基督，找回魯道夫，這很公平。」

「我們作對了六千年，終於在今天達到真正的共識。」耶穌欣慰地說。

「偶然的藍地獄(Once in a blue hell)，」死神說，「－耶穌，幫我一個忙。」

「你說，好前親戚。」

死神盯著沙漏，「一定要把魯道夫找回來。別讓敵基督把你燒沒了。」

猶大認真地望著死神，「您還別說，您心裡真的挺－」

「只剩最後一點了，」死神舉起沙漏，最後一小撮黑砂顫巍巍地撐在細小的管子裡，「我們可以等時間自己動起來，或是我現在就恢復時間。」

「現在!」耶穌說。

死神將沙漏往地上砸了個粉碎。

他們剛回到正常運作的時空就看見三個天啟騎士由於被強行暫停又強行重啟而重心不穩臉朝下摔倒，違反工作指南從天國的新耶路撒冷城跑下地球想圍毆猶大的使徒們跌成一大團。使徒彼得被壓在最下面，尷尬而有禮貌地對人類打招呼。

「午安，各位好使徒，」耶穌匆忙地說，「既然你們下來了就請你們照料好這些羔羊，我很快就回來。」

「上帝，您要做什麼?」人類中最快稍微恢復冷靜的科洛雷多主教問。

「魯道夫在那裡面，」耶穌指向肆虐的業火，「他需要幫助。我去找他。」

「您瘋了，」使徒保羅說，「主啊，那是萬惡的敵基督，您會被無形體化的。」

「反正死不了，」猶大說，「說真的，耶穌，要是你一個人不行就喊一聲，我去幫你哈。」

「叛徒的謊言!」使徒彼得怒氣沖沖地說。

「你是不是蠢，」猶大說，「告訴你，彼得，耶穌揀你做磐石才沒有什麼神聖的原因，是因為你重。」

猩紅色的火往上拔高，變成硫磺的湖水冒起惡臭的氣泡。樹木全部枯死，倒落地面變成一片荒蕪。狂風不再只是狂風，從風中響起紅龍的吼聲。

「……回來我再給你們解釋，」耶穌說，「這邊的戰爭交給你了，死神。」

然後他挺直腰桿，沒有猶豫，面向人類業火的中心筆直地走進去。

「神，」人間的皇帝呢喃，「救救我們。」

「神的兒子在那裡頭救你兒子呢，」猶大說，「別著急，皇后陛下，耶穌會把您的孩子帶回來還給您的。我相信他。你們所有人類都該信他。小心頭!」

使徒約翰捨身撲倒離他最近的人類，其他使徒紛紛效法。宮牆的碎片被風颳過牠們上方，紅龍發出不悅的低吼。

「操啊!」莫札特被壓在使徒西門腳下，「現在我們要怎麼辦!」

「祈禱啊，憨批孩子!」使徒雅各怒斥。

他的職務繼承人，耶穌基督在人間的代牧者聽了使徒雅各的話，在斷壁殘垣間起身站直，把所有人往後推，他的胸前掛著受過有效祝聖的十字架，他從破裂的牆上抽出哈布斯堡王朝的先祖用來開疆拓土的長劍。

「我們在天上的父，願人都尊你的名為聖，願你的國度降臨，願你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。」他祈禱，所有的使徒跟著祈禱，「－不叫我們遇見試探，救我們脫離兇惡，因為國度、權柄、榮耀，全是你的，直到永遠。阿門。[2]。」

他們這樣祈禱的時候，科洛雷多主教向哈布斯堡的先祖借來的長劍開始發亮，燃起金色的火光。使徒彼得拿了那劍，用火築了座籬笆，把在場的人類與即將到來的末日戰爭暫時隔開。他們隔著火看見死神拎著命運之矛，走向天啟騎士。

天使軍團的統領，大天使米迦勒在雲端問，「他要做什麼?這跟預定好的不一樣。」

死神站在戰爭，饑荒和瘟疫面前。七個黑天使在死神之後展開羽翼。戰爭摘下紅盔甲的頭盔，露出美麗卻滲著血絲的臉龐，死神的臉抽了一下。

戰爭優雅地行禮，「死神陛下。」

「我們看見您手握玷汙基督聖體的命運之矛，」饑荒期待地說。

「最後一位天啟騎士，」瘟疫愉悅地恭維，「這是莫大的榮耀，由您使用命運之矛開啟戰爭，末日的審判將要無比精彩。」

「顯然不可言說的計畫出了點差錯，」死神帶著一貫的微笑說，「我對你們的戰爭一點興趣都沒有。我建議你們在我開始之前自行消失。」

三騎士面面相覷。然後饑荒走上前，「您不能違反已經預定了的事，這是世界末日，我們是萬物的終結，您必須履行您的使命。」

死神揚起眉毛，「如果我拒絕?」

戰爭臉上的笑容消失了。她舞起長劍，煙硝與血腥的氣味瀰漫在天地，「那麼一切就要在戰爭裡滅亡。」

死神被逗笑了，「是這樣嗎?」

瘟疫拉弓射出一箭，帶有疾病的班點的箭簇穿過死神的胸膛，落地前已經變成一縷灰塵隨風而散。死神站在原地，分毫未損。

戰爭大喝一聲，揚起長劍揮向死神；死神輕鬆地閃過攻擊，左手扼住戰爭的咽喉，把她舉到空中，右手裡的命運之矛已然刺進戰爭的心口。戰爭在掙扎的同時依舊沒有放開她的武器。

「容我提醒妳，女士，」死神說，「 **我** 是死亡， **我** 才是萬物的終結， **我** 才是所有滅亡的本身。妳只不過因為了 **我** 的存在而存在。」

饑荒和瘟疫差不多驚掉了下巴。大天使米迦勒急急忙忙飛下來，「你在搞什麼，你是死神，你應當開啟最後的戰爭，戰爭結束後我們才能進行審判。」

「看在撒旦和耶和華的聽力上，」死神無奈地說，「你們想打便宜戰爭就是為了想分出誰比較有能耐，你們有沒有人動動腦子想過打仗的經費是從哪裡來的?」

耶穌的其中一個守護天使從審判的王座也飛回來地面，說，「我們這邊的經費也是從死神，也是財魔瑪門，那裡出的，聖米迦勒閣下，死神經常對我主基督嘮叨這個問題。」

「額。」

黑天使們興致勃勃地說，「主要是因為我們陛下的經費都拿去給茜－」

「我建議你代替你的神思考一下，」死神掐著戰爭的脖子，對大天使米迦勒說，「打了戰爭，然後要做什麼?審判?這個世界上有多少人類?一個一個審你們累不累?人類會靠他們自己的戰爭分化成要下地獄或是上天國的，我們根本犯不著浪費時間。」

大天使米迦勒堅持道，「但是這場審判是為了更偉大的益處。審判過後，新的耶路撒冷要降臨在人間，這會是個全新、乾淨，秩序井然的世界。」

「人類會再一次把你們給他們建的世界搞垮，你最好相信我，」死神說，「還有個問題，審判之後人類靈魂的去處都是固定的，如果你們把莫札特審判到地獄，你們就永遠拿不回虛宿一，永遠聽不到真正的音樂，我聽說你們的金星天到現在都還在廣播奧斐斯[3]那個彆腳音樂家演奏的天體和弦。」

大天使米迦勒問，「魔鬼，你在試圖誘惑我嗎!」

「我在跟你談判，」死神狡猾地微笑，「用原本屬於你們的東西作籌碼罷了。」

幾秒後，大天使米迦勒嘆了口氣，「其實吧，我也不怎麼想開戰。看見我的天使同胞戰死會讓我想哭。而且我們真的聽膩天體和弦了。」

被死神扼著脖頸的戰爭發出可怖的嚎嘯。

「不過你父親在下面大約也整了地獄的軍隊，而且我信不過撒旦，」大天使米迦勒說，「我還是要在上面備戰，免的你父親偷襲。」

死神轉了下眼珠子。

大天使米迦勒飛回雲端，天使大軍在困惑中聽命調整陣勢為守備狀態。死神把戰爭摔到遠處，扔出命運之矛穿過饑荒的眉心，瘟疫拉弓瞄準死神，七個黑天使圍住他，使瘟疫痛苦地蠕動著變成一團在泥巴裡蠕動的蛆。

被命運之矛擊中的饑荒變成膽汁似的綠色液體，黑天使們拿出一個盆，把蛆還有綠色液體裝進去。

戰爭拖著長劍走回來，眼發紅光。她的形體變得模糊，說話的聲音聽上去像是人類的槍砲和尖叫，「這是你選擇的。」

「” 騎士必要內鬨”，」死神張開手，命運之矛就從地面飛回他手中，「我選擇不開戰。不過既然妳想要戰爭，那就過來。」

[1] 馬可福音15:34，這裡使用的是KJV版聖經，此段是古阿拉米語，是耶穌受難死亡前說的最後一句話。

[2] 馬太福音6:9,10,13，這段經文被後世用以作主禱文

[3]就是希臘神話裡去地府向冥王求情要回妻子靈魂，最後因為在離開地府前一刻回頭而再也無法與愛妻重聚的的音樂家。《神曲》中的金星天是多情的靈魂居住的地方，奧斐斯如果在天堂，應該就是住在那裡吧。


	13. 關於世界末日還有敵基督被幹掉的過程

路易吉‧魯契尼在最後一刻把猶大拖到火籬笆裡。戰爭的形體消失了，取代的是漫天刀槍血雨；死神也消失了，黑暗擴張到戰爭所及之處，閃著兇光的命運之矛在這黑暗中閃電似地飛向降下血雨的紅雲。地面出現裂縫，從裂縫下露出幾許屬於地獄的黑火。七個黑天使見狀，從手中化出鐵鏟，挖起被夷為平地的森林的土迅速掩蓋裂縫。

「告訴您這句話不是我的本意，別西卜閣下，」黑天使的領隊鏟起土扔在裂縫最明顯的地方，「不過時間還沒到，您得回去告訴撒旦陛下讓他別來添亂。」

「眼看時間在最近可見的未來也不會到。」另一個黑天使補充，順手拍死幾只從裂縫底飛出來的大黑蒼蠅。

「謝謝你哈，魯契尼好伙計，咱們得等他們一會，」猶大在火籬笆之後對人類說，「現在您們誰要先告訴我您跑來這裡參加世界末日的理由?我得寫進書面報告。」

響亮的撞擊聲過去，來自各個人類年代的殘破武器從高空筆直墜落插進地面。

一個黑天使憂心忡忡，「陛下沒事吧。」

「放心，」另一個黑天使說，「陛下說了，死亡才能終結戰爭，不是反過來。」

梅耶林行宮已經完全陷入無法撲滅的火海，敵基督夾帶人類的業火燒毀整個山谷，即將擴張到地球上的其他地面；業火來到在場的人類附近卻被強迫繞道，十二個使徒圍成圈進行祈禱，金黃色的火籬笆愈燒愈旺。

「希羅好孩子，我好奇的是你怎麼跟過來了?」使徒雅各問。

科洛雷多主教說，「莫－沃爾夫岡非讓我來看一眼。沃爾夫岡看著不太對勁。」

「因為魯道夫他媽的不對勁!」莫札特被摁著頭搥地大叫，「該死，皇帝老兒，耶穌基督都看的出來魯道夫那個白癡不對勁，偏就你瞎眼!」

耶穌基督本人正在忙著穿越火海。地球上的普通火燒不著他，煉獄的火最多讓耶穌嗆的咳上幾聲，然而敵基督的火焰是六千年來人類造下的業火，紅與黑的火舌混著煙燃燒，耶穌的形體開始感到疼痛，他的眼睛被燻的睜不開，身上開始流血。耶穌聽見不遠的地方有個孩子在呼救，他的血滴下來，火焰翻騰，沒有形狀的敵基督在火中匯聚成一只龐大的紅龍，張口噴出更多火焰。

「人類辜負你，彌賽亞，」紅龍轟轟隆隆地發出聲音，「你為他們而死，他們卻造出我。你輸了，要是你不改變主意，你就在我裡滅亡。」

「輸贏未定，」耶穌平靜地說，「我就在這裡面對你，直到我死。我還實在告訴你，這一次我不會改變心意。哪怕後面還有千萬次亦然。」

紅龍照著耶穌正面咆嘯，人類的業火就此蓋過耶穌。孩子呼救的聲音被火掩埋。

在天國安居樂業太久會帶來一個壞處，那就是天國的居民普遍會逐漸失去想像力，畢竟天國裡什麼都有，沒有人會需要花力氣想像自己面前的盤子堆滿他最想飽食一頓的美餐，或是在風雪中想像自己在艷陽天下作日光浴。

耶穌靠著想像所有信徒都拿到盒飯來完成五餅二魚的神蹟，他靠著想像自己在公園踏青來領導信徒走過海面；面對敵基督向他潑來的業火時，耶穌也想像這火只是傷不了人清涼小雨，從燒傷流淌出來的血也不過是雨水順著皮膚滾落。

紅龍像個打賭輸了的流氓似地吼叫起來，「你－作弊！」

除了全身正在起捲皮冒血珠，形體相當完好的耶穌在火裡睜開明亮的眼睛。

總的來說，天國的居民都是群好脾氣的傢伙，不過如果人類曾經仔細閱讀新約聖經(就像薩爾斯堡親王大主教科洛雷多那樣的仔細)的話，他們將會在使徒馬可著作的福音裡找到好些個耶穌生氣的例子－這可是第一本福音，由使徒馬可一人撰寫編輯，忠實地記錄他所認識的耶穌，不像使徒馬太或更後頭的路加那樣加入戲劇化的救贖場面。根據使徒馬可的記載，耶穌在醫治麻瘋病人，還有趕鬼的時候發了他當人子時最有名的兩場脾氣。

此時此刻耶穌就是這樣，他出離憤怒，掰住敵基督化成的紅龍的角，他開口時的聲音勝過天國的號角，非常成功的震慑住敵基督，「孫－子－！魯－道－夫－在－哪－裡－？」

耶穌折斷了紅龍的角。驚呆了的紅龍退回火焰，耶穌乘機溜過空隙，來到梅耶林行宮的展覽廳。有種熟悉的感覺找上他，耶穌花了點時間辨認出那是殘留在這方小土地的，一點點愛意的痕跡，還有十幾只貓的靈魂聚在一起的動物氣味。

耶穌走近破敗的展覽廳，看見一具人類的遺體。那個年輕人類身上穿著哈布斯堡王朝皇太子的軍服，胸前別著紋章，鬆開的手裡有一柄手槍，他出了個大坑的頭顱沾滿焦黑的血和一些別的，原本該留在頭骨底下的東西。

耶穌悲憤地說，「孩子，為什麼不喊我?凡你祈禱的，我奉神的名必應許你。」

一只半透明的緬因貓走過耶穌腳邊，耶穌循著貓的步伐，看見一個被貓的靈魂包圍的十歲孩子；他身穿量體裁製給孩子的軍服，胸前別著紋章，腿上穿著帶刺馬靴，坐在地上抱著貓給他自己哼唱，

「媽媽我要對妳說，

哪些事把我折磨；

爸爸要我講道理，

像大人般明事理，

我說，貓咪還有我媽媽，

比他的道理更重要[1]」

「魯道夫。」耶穌說。

十幾只貓對魯道夫喵喵叫，那些貓的眼睛是業火的顏色，把魯道夫的靈魂的眼睛也照紅。耶穌打了個響指，那些貓消失了。

敵基督沖著耶穌威脅，「沒有用，他還是我的。」

魯道夫的眼睛變回他自己的顏色，他撐著地面爬起來尋找他的貓，敵基督的火焰在魯道夫與耶穌附近像條準備纏死獵物的毒蛇般愈繞愈緊。耶穌屈膝蹲下，握住魯道夫的手。

「您是誰?」魯道夫問。

「我是你的朋友，」耶穌說，

「我不認為我見過您，」魯道夫說，「您跟我的另一個朋友很像。死神在哪裡?我媽媽在哪裡?我要我媽媽。」

「你見過我，孩子，」耶穌溫和地說，「我是人子耶穌，我一直在你身邊，只要你願意，我已經準備好幫助你。」

「這樣說來我似乎又認識您。」

耶穌點點頭，魯道夫指著紅龍，問，「那是什麼?」

「敵基督，」耶穌說，「總之是個令人不愉快的壞份子。我們得消滅敵基督才能帶你回家。」

「你就是我，」紅龍從火中竄出來逼向魯道夫，「我在你的血液裡，我在你的內心深處，我是你與你的先祖最陰暗的渴望。我是你的恨意的化身，只要你願意，世界就會在你我手裡終結。」

紅龍被掰斷的角重新長出來，它展開翅膀籠罩天空，紅色的雨滂沱而下，耶穌攬著魯道夫的腦袋，紅雨灼傷了耶穌。

「我不想要世界終結，」魯道夫說，「我沒有命令你做這件事。我要我媽媽，我要我的小伙伴沃菲。我要死神，他比皇帝更好。」

「拒絕基督，」紅龍咆嘯，「拒絕彌賽亞，你需要我，你恨這個世界，我恨這個世界，毀滅它!讓一切如你我所願!」

「我要媽媽，」魯道夫大聲地說，「人子耶穌，我要回家，請您帶我回家，媽媽不喜歡等我太久。」

「她聽不見你的，別浪費力氣。」紅龍說。

「閉嘴－」魯道夫揪著頭髮尖叫，「閉嘴，我討厭你，你不是我朋友，閉嘴！」

紅龍的嘴變成了一團不停燃燒的火。紅龍揮動翅膀，敵基督的業火即將燒上魯道夫，耶穌一個沒注意讓手掌心的血滴在魯道夫身上，火舌的尖碰上血漬，立刻被熄滅城一縷水蒸氣。

「做的好，孩子。」耶穌說。

「您在流血，」魯道夫驚惶地說。

「不要緊。」耶穌回答。

下一秒紅雨逆向往天空聚攏成一團扭動的物質，閃電順著天際打在那團物質，死神從黑色的陰霾走出來，擎著命運之矛，把恢復形體，渾身坑坑洞洞的戰爭拽下地。

「難纏的賤貨。」死神抱怨，「午安，魯道夫。沒想到你的靈魂還是你十歲的模樣。」

「午安，」魯道夫愉快地說，「死神，你見到我媽媽了沒有?」

戰爭摀著身上被命運之矛戳出來的洞，揮劍往前，死神逮著空檔側身一撞，滿頭澄金色的頭髮散亂下來，戰爭就此被撞進業火消失無蹤，人類的尖叫和槍砲聲變成細碎的噪音。

耶穌瞧瞧他，「我感覺你自己的頭也撞的不輕。」

死神將頭髮往後攏回原樣，冷笑，「至少比你現在的模樣乾淨。魯道夫，我們能幫你解決這條蠑螈，不過你得先幫我們滅掉這場火。」

「這裡沒有水。」魯道夫指出。

「孩子，你知道今天是什麼日子?」耶穌問道，魯道夫搖了搖頭，

「今天是星期天，是安息日，」耶穌說，「人子是安息日的主[2]，只要你命令這火熄滅，它必定就會熄滅。」

「但是您才是人子，」魯道夫說，「我不是。」

「凡由母親所生並愛著的，都是人子。」耶穌說，「魯道夫，你是人子，你有這權柄使敵基督消失。敵基督不是一個人，更不是你，它只是一場虛假的惡夢。」

失去嘴的紅龍用它的尾把火掃向他們。死神揮揮手，業火停在半路又原路反彈回紅龍自己身上。

「就這樣了(It is done)，」耶穌用總結的語氣對敵基督說，「你不是，也將不會是萬物的終結，硬要說的話也得是我旁邊的這個死神。他是死是終結(Omega)，我是基督，是萬物的啟始(Alpha)[3]，你在萬物的啟始和終結面前，人子必使你滅亡。」

死神掩飾著他沒忍住翻起來的白眼，「戲劇化的比歌劇精彩。」

敵基督發出足以撼動整個世界之船的咆嘯，硫磺湖水漲上地面，最後一點綠草也被吞沒。耶穌和死神站在魯道夫的靈魂的兩側，分別握住他的左右手。

「要有信心，孩子，」耶穌說，「只要你開口，你就成功。」

「不論發生什麼事，我－我們都在這裡，」死神說，「跟你在一起。」

紅龍的頭冒出火焰，它的嘴又出現了，大張大合咬向他們三個。魯道夫望見被火燒毀的森林，透明的淚水從他的眼眶滾落。

「我討厭你，你毀了我的家，我才不要你，」他氣憤地說，「我要跟沃菲去森林找那種彩色的鳥，我要跟媽媽在草地上順風騎馬，我要富森那片有天鵝的湖，我要我的家，我不要你!滾開，我命令你!」

濃厚的黑煙從敵基督的業火底部竄上來，紅龍的吼叫消散在風中。耶穌按著魯道夫讓他趴下躲避風暴，死神在混亂之際抓到命運之矛，他們壓低身板等待狂風吹走濃煙，等黑煙消散，紅與黑色的業火已經不見，只剩下普通的，只能燃燒地球上的物質的火焰，一條介於人類和爬蟲類之間的醜陋活物在火堆裡蠕動。

「做的好，魯道夫。」死神輕鬆地說，「剩下的是我們的事。我們去找你母親。」

「現在有個問題。」耶穌阻止他，「魯道夫不能就這樣沒有形體的回家。」

人類曆法公元1789年7月23日，一場即將改寫歷史的人類戰爭在法國巴黎巴士底獄爆發，緊接著地球上的全人類面臨莫名其妙的火災、地震、洪水氾濫，所有溼淋淋黏答答的生物爬滿地面，教堂的鐘自行瘋狂敲動，天降響雷等一系列引起恐慌的異相，然後異相消失，平靜的山間村莊繼續他們的日常生活，巴士底獄的革命壯烈地正式開始。這些現象的原因發生在距離巴黎需要乘馬車旅行一個星期才能抵達的哈布斯堡帝國首都維也納郊外的梅耶林行宮，一個人子的靈魂在真善美本身與死亡本身的陪伴下把即將帶來世界末日的敵基督罵沒了。這個敵基督是亞當與夏娃的所有後代用六千年的光陰累積起來的種種負面因子的形體化，它在適當的時間潛伏在適當的軟弱人子心中，接著很不湊巧的被萬物的啟始與終結本身撞個正著。

基督的使徒用聖火築的籬笆自然地消散，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特扶著伊麗莎白皇后起身，猶大發現小阿瑪蒂在這足夠載入史詩的一刻還專心之至地忙著作曲，路易吉‧魯契尼爬起來彈掉滿身煙灰，帝國總樞機科洛雷多主教扶起皇帝，十二位使徒伸長脖子，看見耶穌還有死神並肩穿過燃燒的行宮殘骸走出來。

「耶穌!」猶大喜極而泣，「好兄弟，你沒被無形體化!奇蹟!我的天啊!」

使徒們齊聲頌讚，「哈利路亞!」

「主啊，」科洛雷多主教用顫抖的聲音說，「不不不，這不是真的－」

「我操，」莫札特說，「上帝，魯道夫！魯道夫那個白癡把自己－」

魯契尼很合時宜地摀住莫札特的嘴巴。

七個捧著碗與印的守護天使從末世審判的王座列隊飛回地球迎接耶穌，七個黑天使從不久前還是個溝壑的地面裂縫旁飛回死神身邊。死神一手提著命運之矛，矛的尖端戳著介於人和爬蟲類之間的活物，另一手夾著一具人類身體。黑天使的領隊接過矛，死神打了個響指變出乾淨的黑色布幔，將皇太子魯道夫的遺軀擺在布上。皇太子的右邊太陽穴有彈孔，左邊的頭顱是焦黑損毀的。

伊麗莎白皇后癱軟在地。皇帝跪在皇太子的遺體旁，低頭落淚。

耶穌走出火焰，被敵基督的業火灼傷的地方在自己痊癒，幾滴耶穌的血由於來不及被止住而落在皇太子魯道夫頭上的傷處。耶穌懷抱一個半透明的十歲孩子，那孩子身穿藍色軍服，趴在耶穌肩頭熟睡。

「看，女人，」耶穌對伊麗莎白說，「妳的兒子[4]。」

伊麗莎白在耶穌的膝前哭泣。

「懲罰我，上帝，」她懺悔著祈禱，「用我的命換魯道夫的。求您救他，求您把他所有的過錯都歸到我的罪裡。」

死神的手拂過皇太子被血汙弄髒的面容，使他恢復乾淨；皇太子的眼睛半張著，死神為他闔上眼瞼。皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世跪在布幔的邊角，也祈禱，「我逼迫自己冷硬堅強，我害死我的兒子，上帝，請您寬恕魯道夫，讓我代替他承受所有痛苦。讓我去地獄受罰。」

「好大天使拉斐爾，」耶穌對著天空說，「我需要你的幫忙。」

那主醫藥和治療的大天使離開他在天使大軍陣前的位置，帶著鐵盒飛下來。

「基督，瑪門，我是說死神，」大天使拉斐爾有些遲疑，「那什麼，您們是不是該先處理掉敵基督變成的小妖怪?」

「它在命運之矛上，變不出什麼么蛾子，」死神說，「你，我是說您有沒有辦法治好這種傷?」

大天使拉斐爾順著死神的目光看見皇太子魯道夫的頭，「……您們，在跟我開玩笑嗎?」

「你哪門子天使，」莫札特大罵，「別忙了，上帝，大不了魯道夫跟我用一個身體。」

「沃爾夫岡，安靜。」耶穌說，「好大天使拉斐爾，這個人子剛才阻止了敵基督，我以我的父親耶和華的名義請您治好這傷。」

死神盯著魯道夫，「－我欠您這一回，」

大天使拉斐爾看看耶穌，看看死神又看看皇太子魯道夫，「我試試吧。奉上帝、神、萬軍的耶和華的名，加上祈禱，再行點奇蹟－」

於是耶穌、死神、猶大、十二個使徒、十四個黑白天使、魯道夫的父母，神父、最好的朋友還有傳話人等若干人類圍在黑布幔旁，觀看大天使拉斐爾把皇太子的身軀抱在膝上，從他的鐵盒拿出幾縷神秘的光，放在他的傷口。魯道夫的靈魂由於受了天國的安眠曲的安慰而趴在耶穌的懷裡睡著。

「神啊，你曾試驗我們，熬煉我們，如熬煉銀子一樣。你使我們進入網羅，把重擔放在我們的身上[5]。」大天使拉斐爾用手輕撫槍傷，在口中用屬於天國的旋律吟唱；他用天國的語言唱詩，卻也使所有人類聽懂，「你使人坐車軋我們的頭；我們經過水火，你卻使我們到豐富之地。」

槍傷在癒合，血肉骨髮在皇太子魯道夫的身軀上重歸完整。大天使拉斐爾治療著，耶穌還有十二個使徒跟隨他詠唱，「－我若心裡注重罪孽，主必不聽。但神實在聽見了；他側耳聽了我禱告的聲音。神是應當稱頌的！他並沒有推卻我的禱告，也沒有叫他的慈愛離開我。」

「以基督之名，阿門(In nomine Christi, Amen)」大天使拉斐爾用人類的語言說。

十二個使徒，還有人間的主教接續，「阿門。」

小阿瑪蒂聽見他們唱的旋律，抬起頭，走過來加入圓圈。他望著莫札特，不發一語地譴責他遺忘天國的旋律。莫札特緊盯著治療，胡亂揉了下小阿瑪蒂的腦袋。

大天使拉斐爾扳起人類的頭顱仔細檢查，輕拍腦門，左右搖晃幾下後宣布，「成了。這個人的肉體的傷已然好了。」

「和撒那!」使徒還有天使們說。

耶穌小心地把魯道夫的靈魂放進被修補完整的身體。死神咬著嘴唇。

過了一小會，皇太子魯道夫開始呼吸。又過去一小會後，他睜開眼睛，如夢初醒。

「上帝啊，」他虛弱地說，「您是上帝對吧?發生什麼事了?死神?我沒有死?我以為－」

「看，」耶穌笑著說，讓出空間，「你的母親。」

莫札特爬過地面撐起魯道夫，又哭又笑拍打他的腦袋，「你沒有死，你這頭笨騾，你麻煩大了，你準備好被你爹媽禁足吧!」

伊麗莎白皇后跪坐在地，捧起魯道夫的頭檢視。伊麗莎白的如雲黑髮混著明顯的白痕跡，美好的容顏有了不容隱藏的皺紋。魯道夫找到他母親的手，吻了一下。

「我沒事，媽媽。」他說，「我很抱歉。」

伊麗莎白輕輕地說，「請原諒我，魯道夫。」

一個守護天使貼心地掏出手帕分給所有開始吸鼻子的人，使徒和其他天使。魯道夫的父親站在一旁，沉默的望著他的妻兒擁抱在一塊兒，看上去有些手足無措。

使徒雅各揩著臉暴躁地說，「為了上帝的愛!過去跟他們和解!」

使徒彼得採取更加快速的手段，他抬起穿著芒鞋的腳，將皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世踹過去跌在他剛被治好頭的兒子背上，大聲地說，「我給你們說過什麼來著，最要緊的是彼此切實相愛，因為愛能遮掩許多的罪!」

「然而有一件事我要責備你，就是你把起初的愛心離棄了[6]。」使徒約翰親切地對弗朗茨‧約瑟夫教誨。

死神瞟了眼抱成一團的皇帝一家子，轉向還舉著命運之矛的黑天使領隊。

「陛下，這個怎麼辦?」

「連這柄矛都消滅不掉它，」耶穌說，「看來得試試用聖水。」

「我主，我們有七個金碗的聖水，」守護天使說，「原本是要用來在審判前清洗這個宇宙的，是最神聖的聖水。」

捧著裝蛆和綠色液體的黑天使也說，「這碗裡是最邪惡的饑荒還有瘟疫的－對不起，我也想不出形容這個東西的好詞彙。」

死神同耶穌交換了個眼神。

「同時?」

「好的。」

死神接過命運之矛戳進焦黑的土地，矛尖的怪物發出尖銳的嘶嘶叫，耶穌捧著一個金碗，黑天使將黑碗遞過來，屬了三下，讓耶穌和死神同時將碗裡的液體傾倒在怪物上。不可描述的噁心氣味當即湧現，怪物被腐蝕乾淨，連個渣都不剩。命運之矛杵在土壤，彷彿不說話的證人，見證了一切瀕臨結束之後又重新開始。

「把剩下的聖水澆灌在這土壤，」耶穌對守護天使們說，「播下些好的種子，讓樹木有地方能生存。」

死神拔起命運之矛，猶大湊過來，評論，「您們竟然合作幹掉世界末日，真是活久見。」

死神聳聳肩膀，「我們作對了六千年，總歸還有些默契。」

耶穌正要同意死神的話語，新一波猛烈的地震差點把他們全部晃倒。最遠方的雲層被撥開，最高天的光芒撒落，地上被黑天使們蓋住的裂縫變成斷崖，一路通往梅耶林行宮還冒著沸騰硫磺泡兒的火湖。

[1]有人看出來小豆腐唱的哪支童謠嗎

[2]馬可福音2:27

[3]啟示錄21:6，原話是”It is done. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end.”

[4]約翰福音19:26

[5]此段讚歌節選自舊約，詩篇66:10，11，18~20

[6]啟示錄2:4；啟示錄也是使徒約翰寫的


	14. 關於撐過世界末日可以得到什麼，以及預言的準確率

「看來這件事變成私人恩怨了。」猶大抱緊附近的樹樁，在地震裡說。

天搖地動靜止後，神，上帝，萬軍的耶和華的聲音從最高天的光芒傳向人間，路西法，撒旦，地獄之主的聲音則從第十層地獄的潘地曼尼南飄上地表。

「我的兒子，為什麼阻止我預定好的審判?」耶和華的聲音詢問。

「整個地獄都準備好要開戰，你居然毀滅戰爭?」撒旦的聲音隆隆斥罵，「逆子!你知道我們為這一刻等待了六千年!」

「看在你自己份上，閉嘴吧你，」死神朝地縫罵回去，「你打的戰爭都讓我收爛攤子，有本事就自己上來找耶和華，別扯上我。」

撒旦在地縫底下喊叫，「我翅膀沒了!」

「又不是我折的你翅膀，」死神說，「我也從來沒想要戰爭，難道就不能有個世界末日是沒有戰亂的?」

耶穌清了清喉嚨，「天父，請您看一看您造的世界，這裡還有相愛的人，有信義的人，有受了一千六百年磨難還保有善意的靈魂，有當年您揀選到方舟上的活物的後代，人還有希望，請相信我，還不到焚毀舊世界進行審判的時候。」

十二使徒迷惑地張望，最後發現坐在木樁上跟他自己玩紙牌的猶大。人間的皇帝望著他的皇后，伊麗莎白皇后垂下眼眸。皇太子魯道夫的視線在他最好的朋友以及帝國總樞機之間來回，然後反應過來。

「一個字都不許問。」莫札特說。

「哦。」魯道夫說。

「而且以西結的預言排到世界末日之後又一千年，也就是說這次世界末日注定會被阻止，」死神說，「沒有末日，戰爭和審判也沒有必要出現。」

「你殺了其他騎士!」撒旦咆嘯。

「也沒有人告訴過我我是天啟騎士，」死神說，「倒不是我知道了就會改變決定。」

「我們一直共同認定不要戰爭，」耶穌補充，「我個人認為最好也不需要末日審判。」

耶和華的聲音說，「也許你是對的，我的兒子。不過你在作工的過程違反了幾百條律法，對此你有什麼話說?」

耶穌平靜地笑道，「我奉您的名做基督應作的工，我很確信就算違反律法，也是在您那從不向旁人透露的計畫裡。您把所有的事安排的明白，又何須追問枝微末節?就是當年受了迷惑出賣我的猶大，您也安排好他在這場試煉裡得救。父親，我知道您對萬物都有計畫，才敢做您看見我做的一切事，並且將榮耀都歸與您。」

耶和華的聲音笑了，和煦的暖風吹過焦土，地面又冒出新的綠芽。

「不，我的愛子，你阻止挪亞的方舟沉沒，」他從最高天對耶穌說，「你又一次用你自己的力救人，這榮耀該歸於你。」

黑天使們跳起來指著天空，「分明是死神陛下阻止戰爭，你敢不敢提死神陛下的榮耀!」

「我正要說呢。死神，萬物的終結，今日你－」

撒旦在地縫裡說，「我兒子不需要你虛假的榮耀!我還是會對你開戰，親自!混蛋!」

「我還怕你不成。」

死神放棄地別過臉，耶穌嘆了口氣，「請您們別又來了。」

「要是你們別只顧著作對，偶爾親自下來看人類都做了什麼，你們也就不需要等敵基督出現才能開啟末日審判。」死神說，「況且魯道夫才是阻止敵基督的那個，還有沒有誰記得?」

天地兩方的光束照在魯道夫身上。

魯道夫往後挪動，緊張地說，「呃，事實上我不太記得發生過哪些事，我只記得我開槍，有個聲音讓我統治世界－」

「你把自己無形體化之後，在靈魂的狀態阻止了敵基督，」耶穌提醒，「不過不記得也沒關係，那也不是多令人高興的回憶。」

「總之，以一個人類而言，」死神語帶欣慰，「你做的很好，要是你想記起來，我可以把時間調回去讓你親眼看看。」

「這就不需要了。」伊麗莎白皇后按著魯道夫的腦袋說。死神從善如流地點點頭。

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫的臉色有些難看。

「這榮耀是你的，孩子，」耶和華的聲音說，「你有比試煉多七倍的福，凡你想要並祈禱的，都會得應許。一會兒先知以西結會下來同你們做總結。」

耶穌愉快地對天空揮手道別，「您忙去吧，好父親，這裡的事我來辦。」

「你最好也趕緊回地獄之火裡窩著，別給我添亂，」死神在地縫旁說，「－也別再丟我的臉!」

撒旦的聲音隨著地縫閉合迴盪在空中，「－你還是要寫檢討，叛逆的小鬼!」

死神冷笑一聲，黑天使中負責紀錄的將手按在胸前，恭敬地開口，「我會準時上繳檢討，陛下，一如既往的完美假冒您的筆跡。」

守護天使中最喜歡同黑天使找碴的那個用手肘拐了把黑天使，「你們死神跟他父親的家庭關係有點失調，不是嗎。」

「－對了，米迦勒，加百列，拉斐爾，烏列，」耶和華的聲音又說，「既然戰爭不會進行，我們可以撤軍了，讓天使們各自回到他們該做工的地方。」

天使大軍發出失望的聲音，四大天使用武器敲敲雲朵，發出雷聲，佈滿天體的天使們便有秩序地分成無數個小隊各自解散；最高天的金光退回雲海後頭，耶和華的聲音不再響起。在地上的人們看見這萬年一見的奇異風景，紛紛表示讚嘆、敬畏、吃驚和不滿意。

「就這樣?」沃爾夫岡‧莫札特說，「這世界末日結束的太隨便了。」

十二名使徒，還有科洛雷多主教扶著額頭，「你還想要怎麼樣。」

耶穌打了個響指變出一條從地球通往雲端遠方的天國的路，好說歹說把熱忱又擔憂的十二個使徒挨個推上那路，然後走過來，輕鬆愉快又不失興奮地說，「在先知以西結到來以前，你們諸位有什麼願望?凡你們說出來，並且不是壞事的，我都奉天父耶和華的名應許你們。」

後來先知以西結沒有將耶穌基督私下應許人類額外祈禱的事寫在世界末日的收尾報告，畢竟全知全能的上帝肯定也知道，而且－眾所週知－神對一切都有不可言喻的計畫，耶穌所應許的祈禱也會是神對這幾個人的生命的計畫內容。只不過人類們被這突如其來的贈與嚇了一跳，他們瞪著笑容可掬的耶穌卻開不了口。

連死神都有些意外，「你能夠這樣?」

「我們阻止了世界末日，」耶穌搓搓手，「總該做點有益處的事慶祝一下。要是你有什麼願望，我也應許你，好前親戚。」

死神手裡多了個斟滿的酒杯，他喝了一口，咬著牙說，「我可以應許我自己。」

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特謹慎地說，「上帝，您能不能為我確認我的父母是不是都在天堂?我就想知道這個。」

守護天使中負責管理接引靈魂的翻開他的莎草紙軸，「M…莫…莫里哀…－莫札特，是的，虛宿一，你的父母現在都在天國。你的母親在水星天擔任幼兒園園長，你的父親在土星天的光圈給那邊的天堂居民教授音樂。」

莫札特露出鬆了口氣的神情。小阿瑪蒂坐在地上等待，幾秒後，莫札特說，「什麼是虛宿一?」

小阿瑪蒂用羽毛筆比向他自己又戳戳莫札特。

「魯道夫?」耶穌說。

「你是字面意義上讓世界末日停止的人，」死神說，「把願望許的大一些，盡要多點。」

「我不知道，」魯道夫說，「我只希望別有人受傷，還有這些森林，我希望這裡的風景恢復原本的模樣－」

魯道夫說這話時，被敵基督的業火燒毀的山谷已經長回蔥鬱的森林，湖水潔淨如水晶，梅耶林行宮光亮的像是剛落成，蟲鳴鳥叫伴著帶有清香的風悠然而至。當然，除了耶穌，沒有人發現死神藏在背後的右手悄悄打了一連串響指。

於是耶穌說，「你剛才把敵基督的最後一點力量用在好的事上，孩子，我還是能應許你的一個額外願望。一趟富森的長期旅行怎麼樣?」

「事實是，我本來就不願意作皇太子，」魯道夫承認，「家族裡有人能做得比我好，我最想做的是生態研究員。」

「我應許你。」耶穌答應，「這就是你通過試煉後的七倍的福，在你活著的時候，魯道夫，你自由了。」

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世說，「可是帝國－」

「你的表親，托斯卡納大公列奧波德二世是個好人選，」耶穌說，「並且，我相信魯道夫的表哥兼表舅現在正在尋找能為他照料巴伐利亞山川林木的人。」

魯道夫的眼睛閃著期盼。

半晌，弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世說，「上帝，請您使我的孩子，還有我的伊麗莎白快樂。如果我有什麼要祈禱的，就是這些了。」

「茜茜小姐明明是我們陛下的。」一個黑天使低聲反駁。

耶穌把手放在皇帝的肩膀，「我應許你，義人。你為你所信以為對的犯了過錯，卻能思考過錯而懺悔，你是有福的。你的家鄉將不受人間戰禍的侵擾，直到神的計畫改變。」

「行吧，我要辭職，」路易吉‧魯契尼說，「皇室生活簡直反人性。皇后陛下，您能活到今天是個真正的奇蹟。」

「應許了，」死神在耶穌之前說，「後面我還要你做最後一件事。」

魯契尼歡天喜地脫下他的皇室員工制服，劃了根火柴就地燒掉。耶穌轉向伊麗莎白皇后詢問。伊麗莎白優雅的表示了感謝，望向死神，「還有多久?」

「還有十年。」死神回答，「預言上是這樣寫的。」

伊麗莎白點點頭，「魯道夫，你去路德維希那兒，我送你去。答應我你會在巴伐利亞好好的生活。」

魯道夫問，「你們到底在討論些什麼?」

「過幾年你就懂了。」死神說。

其中一個黑天使安慰性地拍了下弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世，使的他背脊發涼抖了幾分鐘。黑天使的領隊和守護天使的領隊同時在口袋裡撈到什麼東西般地掏出他們的地圖。在這兩張仔細描繪人類世界的地圖上，出現了個閃動的小紅光點。

「我主，死神根本沒滅掉戰爭，」守護天使說，「地中海附近又有戰爭活動的跡象，世界末日才剛結束呢。」

「精確地說是地中海的科西嘉島，」黑天使說，「而且，你怎麼不說是人類自己好戰才使戰爭變成天啟騎士的?」

守護天使臭著臉走到離黑天使更遠的地方。

「是這樣，有些戰禍也是不可言說的計畫的內容，我們都不要妄自猜想，」耶穌說，「希羅尼穆斯，我的代言人，你有什麼從未開口祈禱過的願望?」

薩爾絲堡親王大主教，哈布斯堡帝國的總樞機用了幾分鐘思慮這個問題，當他終於想好他要說的，一道強光從天而降，先知以西結坐在光橋，溜階梯扶手似地呼嘯著滑下來。

後來的事兒並沒有在哈布斯堡王朝的歷史留下文字紀錄，相反地，皇帝弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世按照先知以西結帶來的範本，讓史官留下另一種版本的記載。在這個有些悲劇色彩的版本裡，皇太子魯道夫並沒有死而復生並放棄皇儲頭銜成為洛林-巴伐利亞大公(還活了挺長一把歲數)，而是在梅耶林行宮舉槍自盡；伊麗莎白皇后以自我放逐的方式旅行到天涯海角，陪伴她的只有一個貼身女官，還有她最親近的密友。在先知以西結撰寫的範本內，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特在維也納過完他熱鬧的人生，留下數不清的音樂作品和十幾部將會在這個劫後餘生的世界永久傳唱的歌劇；莫札特的前雇主(他們關係的其餘細節都被刻意省略了，沒有人知道先知以西結到底為什麼要省略那個最重要的細節)希羅尼穆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多親王大主教兢兢業業當了一輩子好主教，直到那個來自地中海科西嘉島，令萬國的王都懼怕的新王入侵他的地盤，他住在維也納直到神的使者前來接引他回到最開始的故鄉。

這些當然都是事實，只不過是事實中最無聊的那部份。

「人類需要歷史就是為了要知道你們的前代人是怎麼撐過人生好讓你們也能撐過自己的，」先知以西結用辯論嚴肅哲學問題的態度告訴弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世，「所以你們沒有必要在天國已經詳實紀錄最正確的事實的情況下又紀錄一遍。而且你們的後人也只會把這次世界末日當成史官做惡夢之後瞎寫的警世句。聽我的，這是先知的囑咐。現在，容我們一塊兒核對關於這場被阻止的世界末日的預言是否完全良準－」

他翻開有三塊磚頭那麼厚的良準預言集，在所有關於世界末日的預言上打勾。

「但是，」科洛雷多主教說，「您甚至還沒有核實過。」

先知以西結甩甩羽毛筆，「不需要，一切都在神的計畫內，從死神派人類尋找命運之矛到基督過火焰到聖拉斐爾給人類治腦袋，萬軍的耶和華全都安排好了。分毫不差。」

「所以預言有什麼用?」猶大質問。

「讓看到預言的人心裡對未來有個譜唄。」

「我建議你們天國的文官制度得遣散幾個冗員。」一個黑天使對守護天使說。

「我一直有個疑惑，」皇帝夫婦同時開口，窘迫的互相推讓幾回(死神冷冷地觀望他們)，最後伊麗莎白皇后說，「先知，您能不能夠解釋魯道夫還有沃爾夫岡幾乎生的一模一樣的原因?」

「我也想知道蠢－主－我的意思是，上帝，還有死神，還有－」莫札特的手指在他想詢問的三個目標之間胡亂地移動。小阿瑪蒂在旁邊猛點頭，他剛寫好的樂譜上佈滿氣勢磅礡的憤怒音階。

「我明白你要詢問的，小星星虛宿一。」先知以西結說，「呣，我並非全知全能，只是好運地有些預言本事，我說說我所理解的部分。」

所有的人類和非人類的存在盯住先知以西結。

「首先，同永生的愛一樣恆久的是死亡，這兩者是分不開的，愛能使死變成淨土，在死中也能獲得新生，這是神自身的命運，也是神的造物的命運，你我都從同樣的地方來，在世界真正的末終也歸到同樣的地方去，」先知以西結盤腿於地，娓娓論述，「愛與死是靈魂存在的起始與終結，你若以義為信，就在愛中永生，若以惡為信，在最後的審判裡，靈魂就會在硫磺的湖裡徹底消亡。死並非是邪惡的，有形的生命過後還有更大的自由。若死的本身沒有愛在裡頭，死也就不是死，而是寂滅，一切都不存在。沒有遺跡，沒有煙塵，沒有記憶，寂滅是完全虛無的。即便是神已揀選並備下榮耀的人也有選錯路途的時候，我很高興你沒有選錯你的路，為基督代牧的人類。」

說到這裡，先知以西結翻開預言，用莊重的姿態在預言第七千則打了個龐大的勾。

「我早說過了，死神，」耶穌滿意地說，「你雖在惡的陣營，你本身是不邪惡的，甚至－」

死神飛快地說，「這兩個人類又怎麼解釋?」

莫札特與魯道夫並肩坐著，同樣地用手托住腮幫子聆聽，露出同樣的表情。一撮頭髮豎立在莫札特的腦門上搖晃，小阿瑪蒂趴在新長出來的草地，接續氣勢磅礡的憤怒音階往下作曲。

「老實說，當我預測到敵基督即將出現，我非常害怕敵基督會選擇以惡為信的人類做為潛伏的軀殼，然後在世界末日變成地獄的化身，」先知以西結說，「後來我們發現虛宿一脫離軌道落進神所造的這個世界，十重天所有的居民都期待這個星辰的孩子成為天國的化身，現在我看見你們，兩個年輕人類，遠比地獄化身或天國化身都要更好。你們都有軟弱的地方，確也是善意、機智、寬容，好好刺激下也有堅強，說的簡單些，你們是神所造的人子的化身。」

「我不確定我聽明白了，」莫札特嘟囊。

「總體而言不壞。」魯道夫說。

先知以西結說，「就如同有些人是別人誤以為不義的、小信的－」

大天使加百列夾著聲光俱足的閃電落地，收起翅膀站穩。離人類們最近的耶穌一把撲倒他們，黑天使擠成一團，死神在伊麗莎白皇后前頭舉起手臂擋下一綹亂竄的閃電。守護天使先是誤以為有敵人現身而高舉武器，接著看清楚來者，守護天使的領隊氣得越級痛訴，「您就不能先打個消息再來?」

加百列堆起和善的笑容，「真抱歉打擾你們溫馨的小聚會，不過事發突然，我帶來神、上帝、萬軍的耶和華的旨意獎賞一個經受試煉，不算義人但絕對是被誤解了的人。猶大在哪裡?啊哈，謝謝你，小虛宿一。」

小阿瑪蒂抱著譜子膝行離開，大天使加百列走過去，猶大發現他的四週都淨空了，不情願的放下用來擋臉的帽子。

「好久不見，猶大，前門徒，受魔鬼誘惑的，」加百列笑容滿面，「聽說第十獄的伙食很差，是真的還是謠言?」

「要不您自己下去住幾天試試。」猶大回答，「您找我幹什麼?」

大天使加百列笑出一臉看上去和藹無害的摺子，「猶大，三十一年前，你與死神簽定契約，用交換嬰兒敵基督以獲取新的人類生命，是不是有這件事?」

猶大聳聳肩膀，「然後我搞砸了，某個程度上。」

「你答應過要在基督，我主有需要的時候幫助他，然後在世界末日開始之際，在三個天啟騎士饑荒、瘟疫、戰爭到來之前對有求於你的基督進行嚴厲拒絕，並且詢問上帝為何遺棄你，是不是也有這件事?」

「耶穌他老父親都知道了嘛。」

「我帶來上帝、神、萬軍的耶和華的口喻，告訴你上帝從來沒有遺忘或是放棄你，他與你相同，都在等待對的時間，」大天使加百列滿面含笑，宣布，「猶大，前門徒，耶穌基督揀選的聰明又倒楣的朋友，你經過一千六百年的地獄苦役仍保持理性，在最危難的時候經受常人所不能受的試煉，並且彰顯你一直隱藏的本心，為此你是蒙福了的，從這一秒鐘起，曾經吊死的你重獲生命，並且這生命將與伊甸園的亞當一樣長，到你在地球上晃膩了，上帝在火星天也為你備下一處莊園，讓你可以養牛種地，自給自足。」

「－操?」

說這話的不是莫札特，而是耶穌基督在人間的代言，科洛雷多親王大主教。他脫口而出這個略顯粗鄙的詞彙，不可置信地瞪著大天使加百列。

猶大小心翼翼地說，「所以現在?」

「所以，」大天使加百列打了個響指，變出一杯金黃色的酒，「高濃度的，嚐嚐。」

猶大嚐了口蜂蜜酒，迅速悶掉整杯，蹦起來哭喊，「酒精!上帝啊!我終於可以喝醉了!我他媽終於可以把自己喝醉然後繼續喝了!人類崽子，跟我去喝酒!」

莫札特被嚇了一大跳，猶大脹紅了臉揮舞空酒杯，嘶啞地吼，「預言上說你在地球上只待到三十五歲，崽子，再不喝你就永遠沒機會，跟我走啊，混蛋!」

「我可去－」莫札特尖叫，「去您的，以西結!去他的世界末日，我要喝酒!魯道夫，跟我們走!」

「那就這樣了，」大天使加百列把手插在口袋，笑容可掬，「我代表我自己感謝您，基督，還有瑪門，我是說死神，你們一塊兒阻止了根本沒必要的大戰，我們在人事經費上省了一大筆。這個世界末日的結局不錯，不是嗎?也許這幾位天使可以跳點舞慶祝下。」


	15. 關於大伙兒消磨剩下的時光的辦法

人類曆法公元1789年7月31日，耶穌、基督、拉比、全人類的救主，、彌賽亞，真善美本身結束他今日份的接見善良人類靈魂並引導他們爬上天梯前往天國的工作，來到地球上的哈布斯堡王朝帝國的首都維也納的人民公園的噴水池旁的小木椅，用麵包屑餵鴿子，一邊思考著最近他所阻止的一場末日戰爭。他與幾個同伙使光暗善惡兩方陣營本應發生的大戰終止下來，人間的戰火卻不得平息，為此耶穌回了趟天國，到最高天的天府詢問他的父親，也就是上帝、神、萬軍的耶和華。對於耶穌的問題，耶和華表示正在地球上的法蘭西領土進行的戰爭是祂對祂所造的世界不可言喻的計畫裡的環節。地獄陣營想當然爾會派出大量惡魔試圖將戰爭擴散到其他地方，耶和華派出的天使則會盡力將戰爭控制在一處，直到時間的巨輪帶走這場戰禍。耶穌能做的是在人間播下更多善的種子，驅散惡的陰霾，讓人類在他們注定要經歷的苦難中仍可保持信心盼望即近的光明。

耶穌派遣在這趟旅程跟隨他的七個守護天使到各地查看，守護天使們在7月31日下午回到維也納，告訴耶穌，「成了，我主，您應許他們額外祈禱的人類各自都有去處。」

守護天使的期中一個帶來一封莎草紙信函，「我在回來的路上遇見大天使烏列，他原先要給您送這最新的預言，我直接給您帶來了。」

耶穌拆開先知以西結的 **最新良準預言第九千零一十二則** **：** 鐵鳥於空中碌碌翱翔之日，無形電氣佈滿世界之時，天使惡魔要成摯友，兒子要三次不認父親，亞當之脈戰勝最惡的夢魘。

 **最新良準預言第九千三百四十則** **：** 一百九十一年後的今日今時，梅林的後人將得平反，球中的煙與鏡選中者將為新救世主，萬國人子都愛戴他。

「看著都是好消息(good news)。」耶穌對自己一語雙關地說。

「我主，這預言說的是不是一百九十一年後世界末日又會出現?」守護天使問道。

「也許，不過我們已經有對付它的經驗了，」耶穌微笑，「同我們在梅耶林行宮見證敵基督消滅的人類都過得怎麼樣?」

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特贈給他朋友當喬遷賀禮的幾部交響曲樂譜比預期的早了幾天抵達巴伐利亞宮廷。維特爾斯巴赫王朝的國王，巴伐利亞的路德維希二世開啟了他修建中的城堡裡的一部分好迎接他的表親。這座白色的城堡緊挨著高山與湖，無數天鵝在湖面優游，城堡的塔尖迎著陽光，透過落第大窗在光華的地面形成好看的影像。

「這裡跟我記得的一模一樣，」魯道夫‧哈布斯堡-洛林大公感嘆地說，「看這些高山，我懷疑高峰的頂端就是天國的大門。」

「還沒有人親自去山頂驗證過，」路德維希愉快地輕聲細語(就像他最親近的表姐那樣)，「或許你推測的是正確的，魯道夫，我希望你在這裡能住的高興。」

「無庸置疑。」伊麗莎白皇后代替她的兒子回答。

「我準備將這座城堡命名為新天鵝堡，」路德維希說，「我敢確認這世上所有的自然學者來到這裡都會為新天鵝堡四季的風景著迷。」

「快看，」魯道夫擎著望遠鏡，趴在陽台的欄杆指向遠方，「湖的對面的岸上有窩小狐狸。」

伊麗莎白接過望遠鏡看見狐狸窩，路德維希問，「那麼，溫和的羊一般的魯道夫即將成為巴伐利亞的山川公爵，海鷗願不願意暫停飛翔，在這裡多住幾天，渡個小假?」

伊麗莎白皇后微笑著說，「英格蘭的駿馬正等著我去與牠們一較高下。我祝福我的羔羊，還有天鵝般美麗的蒼鷹在我們的故鄉找到屬於你們各自的自由。」

「我們還能像從前那樣經常通信嗎?」魯道夫期待地問。

最後魯道夫的母親在巴伐利亞多停留了兩天才又啟程上路。他送她到富森的盡頭，伊麗莎白坐進馬車，探出車窗在魯道夫的兩頰各吻了一下。魯道夫目送馬車離開，他在巴伐利亞的新隨從(一位經驗豐富且不善說謊的侯爵)示意隨行來的馬車開門，魯道夫爬上車，回頭望見綠油油的高山。

「上帝，」魯道夫對藍的耀眼的天空說，「謝謝您。」

伊麗莎白皇后再度踏上旅途，她遊歷多國、參訪各地醫院、修道院還有其他風景，她的少數行程被安排成為皇后的外交工作，大部份時間她匿名旅行，偶爾還是會被人認出來。伊麗莎白總是穿著黑色的衣物，用黑色扇子遮住面容好避免被迫與人交談。她維持一些必要的通信，這些對象中以她的法定丈夫來信的最頻繁。

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫在信件中這樣懇求，「回家吧，茜茜，我們的相互陪伴足夠治癒很多傷痛。」

作為回覆，伊麗莎白用美麗的筆跡寫下她三十五年來從未對她的法定丈夫說出口的話，「我們就像暗夜中的兩只船，各有各的目的，背負的責任也各不相同。我們相遇於大海，一次次錯身而過，只嘆造化弄人，夢中的幸福只有到頭成空。」

伊麗莎白在愛爾蘭馬赫斷崖附近的別墅憑欄眺望的同時，弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世在維也納皇宮的皇帝辦公室讀到回信。他悵惘地放下信紙，為他們只短暫幸福過的記憶嘆息。皇帝的桌角擺著皇后的肖像，畫中的伊麗莎白年方二十八，光亮的黑髮綴滿鑽石雪絨花，身穿雪白的禮服，回眸對畫外的人似笑非笑。辦公室的牆上有一柄銅質十字架，弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世用沙啞的聲音對受難的基督說，「上帝，她永遠不會知道我有多愛她。」

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫一世同樣不知道他的這番告解被耶穌基督本人聽見了，並悄悄應許伊麗莎白在未來的某個時刻得知這個秘密。

這個時候的伊麗莎白正在把握寧靜的仲夏傍晚。她在陽台看了會夕陽下的海面，風吹拂過她的髮髻，海船緩慢駛過她看的見的地方，幾只海鷗在船的上頭打轉。

伊麗莎白想寫點文章紀錄她所見的海洋風光，她回到室內，喚女官取來紙筆，然後換了件外套，對鏡打理儀容。

死神透過鏡子望向她，嘴角不明顯地揚起。伊麗莎白在十五歲知曉了死神的存在，如今她的面容被歲月與生活留下痕跡，死神則沒有任何變化。

「我以為到最後一天前你都不會回到我的眼前。」伊麗莎白說。

死神露出可以被稱為溫柔的笑意，「我從未離開(I never went away)。」

伊麗莎白十五歲的少女般地歪著頭笑，「你在我的一生如影隨形，如今我了無牽掛，疾病纏身，你還需要等待什麼?」

「終有一日妳會明白，時間是我的盟友。」死神在鏡子裡告訴她，「伊麗莎白，妳終將屬於我。」

伊麗莎白搖搖頭，「我只屬於我自己，我的朋友，哪怕你是死亡本身，哪怕我在一生中無數次說過我愛你。」

死神說，「這就是我要告訴妳的。妳的肉身的死亡不會是妳預想的模樣。」

伊麗莎白說，「如果不是疾病，我想不出還會有什麼原因。」

死神給她說了海鷗與矛的預言，又說，「我希望妳不要太過緊張，關於妳在塵世的最後一天，將會有一個妳我都認識的人為妳結束妳在這個世界所有的痛苦。」

「－那是什麼感覺?」伊麗莎白問，「死亡的那個瞬間?」

「－反正就是 **啪嚓** 一下，我的靈魂就同身體剝離了，」猶大描述，「沒啥好怕的，我認為只要不是在床上久病，或是被火燒死，但凡幾秒鐘之內的死亡都不會讓人感到痛苦。」

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特慘白著臉。猶大給莫札特倒滿整杯酒精，又說，「說真的，人類崽子－一時改不了口哈，雖然現在我又是人類－別想那麼多，你注定回到天國當星星，上帝他老人家不可能太折磨你。」

「您對上帝還真有信心。」

「那當然，」猶大搖晃酒杯，「你們想，當年我自我膨脹的答應耶穌要幫他成大事，結果一出客希馬尼園，死神陛下那幫子黑天使就假扮成羅馬人來哄我，我是受騙了，可也犯了罪。上帝讓我在地獄呆上一千六百年還沒把我弄寂滅有他的原因。一個人該發生什麼事，就會發生什麼事，上帝他老人家全安排的明明白白。」

「您今天告訴我們的事實恐怕會讓世上所有的信徒對我們的信仰改觀。」科洛雷多主教說，「我為我對您的偏見、誤會還有不敬向您致歉。」

猶大放聲大笑，「我從來沒想過當聖徒，代牧者，我只是一介凡人，這個舊到發黴的小故事只要你們倆知道就好啦，旁人可不像你對神這麼大的信心，讓他們去信他們想要相信的就好。」

科洛雷多主教同猶大碰杯，又說，「您往後要去哪裡?」

猶大環顧主教府邸的花園，抬頭看見晴朗的天空，「你知道，這個宇宙很大，地球上有很多好地方可去。」

「接下來我準備去布拉格巡演，」莫札特說，「如果您願意，請務必來看《唐喬凡尼》的首演。」

「我怎麼能錯過?」猶大笑著說。

猶大離開後，阿爾科伯爵送來幾封信件。科洛雷多回到屋內讀信。發生在巴黎的革命影響了幾樁宗教事務，羅馬教皇特設新的職位下令科洛雷多暫時代理巴黎總教區的神職工作。

莫札特對這樁新聞嗤之以鼻，「有那麼多願望可以許，就你個蠢驢向上帝祈禱他給你更多信心。現在得了，所有的主教都讓你收屎攤子了。」

過去幾年科洛雷多主教對這些粗話已經練就聽而不聞的功夫，「根據那份預言，接下來幾年，戰爭會潑及到薩爾斯堡，我會比面臨世界末日那天更需要上帝借我他的力量。」

「我就不明白，你到底想做什麼啊。」莫札特說。

「我會留在薩爾斯堡，不因為那裡是我的領地，那裡是你的故鄉，也是我的家園。」科洛雷多平靜地說，「我會留在那裡，直到上帝的計畫讓我離開。」

「別再繞著那什麼計畫打轉了，」莫札特說，「蠢驢，我是說，閣下，額，科－」

科洛雷多微笑著說，「什麼事，沃爾夫岡?」

莫札特站在鋼琴旁，彆扭地開口，「我只是想問問你能不能幫我視奏些弦樂，你知道，就是我最近寫的第二十三號鋼琴協奏曲。」

科洛雷多取來他的小提琴，翻開樂譜，跟隨琴聲演奏出美妙的旋律。光華燦爛的音符在空中舞動，莫札特想到他很久沒有聽見科洛雷多演奏小提琴，於是厚著臉皮要求他多演奏幾部曲子。科洛雷多答應了。小阿瑪蒂像個忙著享受星期天下午的人類孩子，趴在鋼琴底下寫個沒停。

幾天後科洛雷多因公前往羅馬，莫札特留在維也納的親王大主教府邸，經歷舊疾復發，訂單突然暴增，不得不頂著高燒熬夜工作的幾十個鐘頭，接著有個匿名客人來拜訪他。訪客沒有給阿爾科伯爵遞名片，在室內依然穿黑色的戴面具斗篷，繡口露出一枚花色古舊的錦囊。他的眼睛在面具後頭閃爍，聲音透過面具對莫札特說，「莫札特大師，您的音樂是上帝的奇蹟。」

「很多人都這麼說，不過謝謝您。」莫札特笑道。

「您知道上帝的奇蹟並不是不需要報酬的吧?」

莫札特問，「您想要什麼?」

「我代表一位高貴的人物向您委托，」面具下的訪客用低啞的聲音緩緩說道，「他希望您為他作一部安魂曲。」

那個詞使莫札特還在低燒的腦袋停擺片刻，「安魂曲?」

「他希望在安魂曲上署寫他自己的名字，」訪客說，「任何人都不可以知道這部安魂曲是您所寫。如果您答應這個條件，您將獲得豐厚的報償。如果您還是在作品留了明顯，屬於您自己的痕跡－」

莫札特警惕地問，「那會怎麼樣?」

訪客在面具下含笑，「仁慈的上帝恐怕也無法再拯救您。這裡是五十杜卡托的定金。」

「您到底是誰?」莫札特問，訪客遞來錦囊的手停在他們之間，「您代表誰過來?為什麼讓我寫安魂曲?認識我的音樂的人都清楚宗教聖樂不是我擅長的類別。」

「不，莫札特大師，我的委託人不希望您為他寫聖樂，」訪客說，「他要安魂曲，用來撫慰一位高貴的亡魂，您要為這位等待最後淨土的亡魂作曲。這是他向您所有的要求。」

「請您告訴您的委託人，」莫札特的手指掐著鋼琴蓋的稜角，「我必須拒絕，我從不為死人作曲。」

小阿瑪蒂卻捧起一壘樂譜塞給莫札特。他的訪客摘下寬邊帽和面具，露出路易吉‧魯契尼的臉，大聲怨嘆，「老天爺，伙計，咱們世界末日都撐得過來，讓你預先幫伊麗莎白皇后陛下做個安魂曲怎麼了你了?」

「操?」莫札特頂著暈眩的腦袋說，「我了個去?死神?你代表死神來讓我給皇后陛下寫安魂曲?你鬼扯呢吧!」

「誰同你鬼扯，」魯契尼說，「死神陛下說你身邊這個小阿瑪蒂肯定早就動筆了，他就要跟你訂這部曲子。」

莫札特翻閱小阿瑪蒂寫好的樂譜，讀到簡練的進堂詠、氣勢磅礡的末日經(Dies Irae)，如泣如訴的哀悼詠(Lacrimosa)。他聽見屬於亡者的旋律，哀婉莊重，音符在死亡的黑夜綻放出星空

「所以死神讓我預先為皇后陛下寫不在喪禮彌撒使用的安魂曲，」莫札特說，「你說的報酬－」

「死神陛下都在地獄給你留了個樂師職位，」魯契尼說，「酒水無限量供應，定期可以訂製新衣服，錢多。薪水得等你下地獄才能談。」

「媽的，」莫札特說，「上帝說天堂限酒。這活兒我接了。什麼時候要?最近我的單子有些多，我得先警告你我有拖延症。」

小阿瑪蒂用恨鐵不成鋼的眼神鄙夷地瞅他。

「如果你提早寫完，一個月之後我來取，」魯契尼說，「如果寫不完，你死的時候，死神陛下會親自來取。伙計，我也得先警告你，死神對拖延症沒有太多容忍度。」

「成吧，一個月之後你過來取譜子，」莫札特扯扯嘴角，「並且請別把自己搞的跟吸血鬼似的。」

「對了，死神說安魂曲裡禁止出現世界末日相關的段落。」

「去他的世界末日，」莫札特說，「我不想再聽見這個詞了。」

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的去向成了諸多非人類存在體談論的話題。以大天使加百列為首的高層天使堅持莫札特應當回到天國使寶瓶座重歸完整，層級較低的天使，還有住在天國的善良靈魂們更關心能不能在金星天的歌劇院觀看莫札特指揮他自己的作品。以別西卜、巴力等一眾創建地獄的元老大惡魔希望莫札特滾回天國以免他搞亂好不容易有點秩序的地獄工作鍊，以薩邁爾、沙利葉還有撒旦本人組成的地獄貴族領主，也就是墮落的前大天使們倒是樂見莫札特的到來。就像猶大經常掛在嘴邊的，比天體和弦更糟的音樂是被想聽音樂的前大天使們亂改一氣的變調天體和弦；比不跳舞的天使更糟的是聚眾亂舞的群魔(如果還加上變調的天體和弦就更加不是糟糕可以形容的)。

猶大記錯了一件事，天使是會跳舞的，只是他們不怎麼炫耀。畢竟天使忙碌的工作不會允許他們同神學家解釋幾百萬個天使要怎麼在同一個大頭針上手舞足蹈。黑天使從天國墮落後才變成不跳舞的那群，不過這也不是說他們就忘記了怎麼跳舞。自從世界末日被成功阻止後，守護天使們經常試圖友善地強迫黑天使與他們一同跳慶祝舞。

耶穌基督本人跳的舞不怎麼好(畢竟他也不靠跳舞拯救人類)，不過他喜歡看別人跳，對於莫札特和小阿瑪蒂到底該不該回到寶瓶座，耶穌也有些異於常人的看法。「這只是個想法，」耶穌對死神說，「如果小沃爾夫岡願意，他可以在我們兩邊都兼職，比如半年在我家，半年在你家。」

死神將麵包屑扔進水池，「他會在我家做全職，誰讓你父親下令天國限酒。」

「那樣也可以，小阿瑪蒂留在天國，」耶穌說，「小沃爾夫岡去你那裡。」

守護天使們笑出聲音，黑天使對耶穌怒目瞪視。死神擱下裝麵包屑的麻袋，不悅地說，「你與我一樣明白他們兩個分不開，我單要一個人類靈魂有什麼用，他的天賦必須得跟過來。」

「那要看小阿瑪蒂肯不肯。」

死神斜眼望著耶穌，「你什麼時候學會跟人找荐了?」

守護天使意正嚴辭反駁，「您錯了，死神大人，我主是在要脅您。我們還很確認這招是從您身上學的。您把我主帶壞了。」

黑天使的領隊帶頭拔劍出鞘，飛到守護天使面前，兇狠地說，「你們想打架?」

「不要打架，好天使們，」耶穌又說，「為什麼不能用好的舞蹈化解紛爭?」

「現在你還從人類身上學奇怪的嗜好了。」

「說實話，死神，我的前親戚，雖然你是惡勢力的一方，」耶穌溫和地說，「我感覺事實上你對人類還是很有好感。」

「你感覺的不對。」

「不，」耶穌堅持，「你愛人類，你與我一樣能在人類裡看見他們生命存在的意義。特別是伊麗莎白女士，還有小魯道夫。」

黑天使裡脾氣最好的委婉地糾正耶穌，「您誤解了，彌賽亞，死神陛下 **只** 愛茜茜小姐。魯道夫算是愛烏及屋。」

「重點是－」

「重點是，」耶穌說，「我先前說的是正確的，即便是死亡本身也有愛在裡頭。你只是嘴硬罷了。」

「你就一直這樣清楚自己心裡有什麼?」死神突兀地說，「你一直知道你自己存在，就算在你降生成人類之前?」

「我一直知道我自身的存在，」耶穌說，「耶和華，我的父親在太初便將思考造給我，所以，我能感覺到我在(being)，並且在思考中找到我存在的目的。」

「神很高興人類在距今一百年前終於想通這個道理，」守護天使補充，「那個人類哲學家是怎麼總結的?思考所以存在。」

耶穌好奇地說，「你不是這樣?」

死神盯住水池。一些樹葉被風吹到水面，漣漪此起彼落，幾種不同的鳥類在枝頭樹葉迎風搖動的沙沙聲之間歌唱。

「我從來沒有意識過我到底是什麼，也沒有感覺過我在，」死神輕輕地說，「直到一個人類用她的眼睛看見我，我才感受到我自己的存在。我(Ego)這樣的概念對我(I)而言非常陌生。」

「陛下可是經歷六千年完全的幽暗混沌啊。」七個黑天使坐在地上以手托腮，「卻為了一個人類突然發現自己的存在。」

死神用可怕的眼神剜了黑天使們一下。耶穌笑著說，「知道你自己存在不是個壞事，不是嗎?」

「從那一刻起，我才開始思考我在的目的。」死神的語氣有些不甚明顯的自我解嘲，「我們做對了整整六千年，連各自的邏輯都是正好相反。」

(死神作為死亡他本身，還有耶穌在這個時刻都還沒有聽說，先知以西結也還沒有預言到這個部份，在距離人類曆法1789年過去四十年左右，會有另一個以教堂院子為姓氏的人類哲學家為死神想通這個存在所以思考的道理，並將之稱為存在主義。)

「我們做對了整整六千年，又經歷一個是世界末日，我倒是確認了一樁事，」耶穌說，「如果你的內心沒有哪怕一小湯匙的善良，你是絕不可能同意與我一塊兒阻止敵基督帶來戰爭的。更何況，你真的很善良。」

「如果你的本質裡沒有哪怕一絲一毫的邪惡，你就不會在這段時間帶頭違反你父親給善良陣營設的律法，」死神回答，「你擅闖人類看的見的空間，讓人類保管他們不該看見的命運之矛，又利誘猶大幫你做事，最後才能跟我一起阻止戰爭。」

「說到這個，命運之矛現在在哪裡?」

「在霍夫堡皇宮，」守護天使說。

「陛下說讓人類留點世界末日的紀念品。」黑天使接口。

「我看見新的預言了，」死神說，「看來人類每過幾百年就會造出一個敵基督促發世界末日。我懷疑預言裡說的新救世主會是誰。很有可能到那時候還是得靠我們出手。」

「人類碰上危險就會祈禱，到那個時候還是得靠我們出手，而且我們已經有面對這些事的經驗，」耶穌語氣輕鬆地同意，「所以，去他的世界末日，敵基督沒可能勝過萬物的啟始和終結本身的。」

死神皺起眉頭，「我聽見了什麼?」

守護天使的領隊將臉埋進掌心，「完了，好天使們，我得怎麼向神、上帝、萬軍的耶和華還有四大天使說我主被魔鬼帶壞。」

黑天使的領隊板著臉，「你可以試著想像對撒旦陛下、地獄之主、一切惡的統領報告死神陛下居然被基督感染善良病了。」

耶穌看見兩邊陣營天使的天使交流起對付麻煩(意即討厭)上司的經驗，不無感懷地總結，「敵對了這麼長時間，總還是累積起好交情了。畢竟，本質上你們都是天使，沒必要總是互相仇視。」

死神掩飾著假笑底下的諷刺，「讓他們跳圈舞慶賀得了。」

「死神大人說的有道理，」一個守護天使開心地說，「敵基督被消滅，我主應許的人類各有歸所，距離下次世界末日還要好幾百年，我們應當趁現在跳點舞。」

「我們拒絕。」

「別這樣，好敵人，」另一個守護天使說，「要是虛宿一死後真的在你們地獄兼差，怕是地獄就要有惡魔歌舞隊，你們作為黑天使的尊嚴可不能丟。」

「我們可以來點排舞，或是矩陣舞，或是方塊舞，」又一個守護天使開口，「我個人最偏好方塊舞，這是個很好的團體活動。」

黑天使們湊著腦袋激烈爭辯，然後回頭面向守護天使，滿臉不情願地說，「一會兒別踩我們鞋。這是陛下給我們新訂做的。」

死神對黑天使這番言論舉止並沒有出言反對。他坐在公園的長椅，翹起腿，手中多了杯地獄才有的，口感如火一般的烈酒。耶穌坐在死神旁邊，期待地望著十四個黑白天使，捧著長木杯，那杯裡裝的是天國的佳釀，是在他將生人子之時製作，蒸餾後陳放一千六百年的紀念葡萄酒。

耶穌舉起杯子，「敬人類，以及這個總是充滿希望的世界。」

「敬伊麗莎白，」死神說，「以及這個有意思的世界。」

人類曆法公元1789年的夏天，哈布斯堡帝國首都維也納的天空翻起雲海，風呼嘯著刮過城市卻沒有吹跑任何物品，所有鳥類齊聲鳴唱，種在土壤裡的雪絨草開出海浪似的小白花。人們停下手上的工作，驚喜地觀賞這些突然的奇景，猜測各種各樣的原因。有個眼力極好的孩子注意到看似沒有別人的公園草地上，有不尋常的影子在擺動。

他猜對了，那是天使們在跳舞。

**THE END**


End file.
